Amnesia: Dreams
by HarukaSou
Summary: Han pasado varios meses desde que aquélla chica sin recuerdos ni de su propio nombre llegó a la mansión Sakamaki, donde aquéllos 6 sádicos hermanos vampiros por orden de su padre debían "cuidarla". Ella empezando a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida con ellos, empezó a tener sueños extraños ¿rastros de su memoria quizá? ¡Lean y descubran! Segunda temporada ¡Adelante!
1. Sueños

**¡Holaaa a todos! ¡Como muy bien he dicho aquí está la segunda temporada de Amnesia!**

**¡Agradezco todos los comentarios, favs y follow que recibió la primera temporada! Me alegró que haya gustado! Espero ésta también les agrade! **

**Como otro dato, he colocado algunos dibujos en mi Deviant art de la primera temporada! el cual pueden ver en mi perfil la página, pero cualquier cosa pueden buscarme por: **

**HaruakiSou**

**¡Sin mas que decir disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Sueños**

Normal POV

En la cima de aquél edificio se encontraba ella, aquella chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises que había perdido su memoria meses atrás sin recordar su propio nombre, esa chica la llamaban Haruka. Con su mirada perdida dio un paso hacia a delante y cayó de aquél edificio.

"_Debes regresar"_

Oyó decir de una voz desconocida.

-¿A dónde? ¿Cómo regresaré? – Dijo mientras caía.

"_¡Regresa, regresa pronto!" _

-¡No sé cómo hacerlo! – Dijo mientras llevaba su mano hacia arriba intentando alcanzar una luz que veía, mientras caía esa luz se fue acercando hasta que ya no pudo ver nada más.

-¡Ah! – Se levantó Haruka de golpe de la cama donde dormía - ¿Qué fue eso? – Se preguntó – Desde meses atrás tengo sueños como estos, pero esta vez fue diferente, esas voces ¿de quiénes eran? – Dijo llevando su mano a su frente – Me duele un poco la cabeza…

Haruka POV

Decidí levantarme, aun pensando en aquél sueño que me ha estado invadiendo desde hace 2 meses atrás, así es ya habían terminado las vacaciones de verano y hoy era nuevamente el comienzo de clases. Vi la hora 12 del mediodía, usualmente me levantaba a esta hora para poder "desayunar" y tener todo listo antes de ir a la escuela.

Empecé a quitarme la piyama y a colocarme una ropa más cómoda para estar en casa, una camisa manga larga de color rojo que deja al descubierto mis hombros, una falda negra, botas un poco más debajo de la rodilla con medias largas color negro, conjunto que me había hecho comprar Hikari en una salida que tuvimos en el centro comercial.

Salí de la habitación con destino a la cocina. Mi estadía con los Sakamaki al pasar el tiempo empezó a cambiar un poco, al igual que empecé a acostumbrarme, no del todo. Aún había cosas que no podía aceptar, como el acoso sexual de Laito por ejemplo.

Llegué al comedor, donde Kanato estaba sentado en ella junto con su querido Teddy, él me miró con aquellos ojos enojados.

-Llegas tarde – Me dijo con voz cortante - ¡Y muero de hambre! – Gritó mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-L-lo siento Kanato-kun – Intenté calmarlo.

Desde que Reiji me enseñó a cocinar le tomé más amor a la cocina, un día le preparé un postre a Kanato para que se calmara y no me acuchillara y él quedó encantado, desde ese día quiere que siempre le cocine, más bien me trata como criada pierde la paciencia cuando llego tarde así que intento no hacerlo.

-Tendrás que preparar algo muy delicioso para que se me pase el enojo… – Secó sus lágrimas.

-¡S-sí!

Me dirigí hacia la cocina empezando a cocinar, hice hot cakes para ambos y para él su platillo favorito, su preciado pudín. Puse todo en una bandeja para llevarlo hacia el comedor.

-Hoy son rosadas – Escuché una voz debajo de mí.

-¡Kyaa Shu-san! – Dije al verlo tirado en el suelo sin haberme dado cuenta de él antes - ¡No me asustes así! ¿Y de qué rosadas hablas?

-Tu bragas – Sonrió y me tomó la pierna.

-¡D-deja de hacer eso! – Dije sin poder moverme – ¡Se me caerá la comida!

-¿Kanato te matará si no llegas a tiempo, no? – Dijo sin dejar de tomar mi pierna sonriendo divertido.

-S-suéltame – Le ordené.

-Bueno, pero seguiremos más tarde – Besó mi pierna provocando que me sonrojara como un tomate, él la soltó y pude caminar, aceleré un poco el paso, Shu también había cambiado un poco, volviéndose más comunicativo.

Llegué al comedor con todo listo y coloqué el desayuno sobre la mesa, ambos empezamos a comer al terminar Kanato se veía satisfecho.

-Delicioso… Haruka-san siempre cocina el mejor pudín… - Dijo placentero – Pero sabes… hay algo más delicioso que tu pudín – Él se acercó a mi cuello y olfateo – Tu sangre es más deliciosa que cualquier otra cosa – Me mordió y empezó a succionar mi sangre, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, aunque ya no me doliera tanto como antes me seguía sin gustar el hecho de que chuparan mi sangre cuando quisieran, pero no podía detenerlos, después de todo vivía con vampiros y tenía que aceptar las consecuencias.

-Ahh~ Cuanta diversión tan temprano – Escuchamos la voz de Laito que provocó que Kanato se detuviera y lo viera enojado – No se detengan~ verlos así es tan excitante – Dijo con aquella voz tan… ¡Tan Laito!

-¡Cállate has arruinado mi desayuno! – Se quejó Kanato al borde de lágrimas mientras gritaba sin control.

-ah~ No te molestes, Kanato-kun si ya no quieres yo puedo continuar por ti – Le dijo divertido.

-¡No, ella es mi comida no tuya!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Antes de Kanato tal vez tirarle una silla a Laito, Reiji llegó al parecer un poco molesto.

-¡Reiji-san!

-Enserio, uno no puede disfrutar de su té con estos gritos – Acomodó sus lentes – Si quieren tener un trío háganme el favor de ir a cualquiera de sus habitaciones – Dijo provocándome un gran sonrojo.

-¡N-no es eso Reiji-san! – Lo negué con mis manos.

-Que vulgar, que chica tan "fácil" dejándose por dos hombres al mismo tiempo – Terminó de decir yéndose del lugar sin poder explicarle nada.

-Q-que no es eso…

-Ah~ pensar en un trío hizo que me excitara – Observé a Laito muy nerviosa.

-¡Ni hablar! – Escuché a Kanato decir – No haré algo como eso – Dijo muy enojado y se fue de allí.

-Ah~ creo que solo quedamos tu y yo Kitsu-chan – Se empezó a acercar a mí y yo me empecé a alejar.

-N-no te acerques – Le dije a la persona quien menos aguantaba en esta casa.

-Pero, Kitsu-chan a ti te gustan estas cosas – Sonrió.

-Oye ¿qué le haces a la comida de Ore-sama? – Laito se giró observando a Ayato.

-¡Ayato! – Sin darme cuenta solo empecé a llamarlo por su nombre.

-Ah~ Ayato-kun ¿viniste a unirte a la fiesta? Sabes que nunca me molesta uno más~

-Cállate, ella es mía – Le dijo cortante.

-Siempre tan egoísta~

-Deberías dejarla en paz – Escuché la voz de Subaru quien había llegado.

-ah~ ¿Subaru-kun también es un egoísta? ¿O es que ambos están celosos? – Dijo divertido.

-¿¡De qué hablas!? – Habló Subaru.

-¡Yo sólo cuido lo que propiedad de Ore-sama!

Esta situación en vez de darme miedo me daba un poco de risa, era muy divertido a veces ver pelear a los hermanos Sakamaki por razones tontas o sin sentido.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – Me dijo Ayato – Será mejor que vengas conmigo antes de que estos te hagan algo que solo puedo hacerte yo – Me tomó del brazo.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién dijo que era tuya? – Subaru me tomó del otro brazo.

-¡S-suéltenme, me duele!

-¡Yo también me uno! – Dijo divertido Laito tomándome las piernas.

-¡No! – Intenté quitarlos de encima pero ellos me ganaban en fuerza.

-Ni hablar, ella es mía – Ayato se acercó a mi cuello y me mordió fuerte y sin compasión.

-Maldito, ya verás – Subaru se acercó a mi hombro el cual también con fuerza me mordió.

-ah~ No puedo dejar de ser popular, también morderé – Dijo divertido Laito y mordió mi muslo.

-¡N-no, deténganse! – Dije casi al borde de desmayarme.

-¿Enserio, uno no puede disfrutar de su té? Hacen mucho escandalo – Abrí mis ojos y observé a Reiji en esta posición tan vergonzosa, todos se detuvieron y lo miraron aún sin soltarme – Y justo cuando pensé que no podías ser más vulgar, te apareces con tres hombres y en el comedor ¿dos no son suficiente?

-¡No es eso, no me dejan ir! – Me defendí.

-Con que es eso – Me miró poco convencido y suspiró – Muy bien, déjenla ir antes de que la maten de anemia – Todos obedecieron y me soltaron.

-Ah~ siempre arruinas la mejor parte – Dijo divertido Laito.

-Si hubieran estado en alguna de sus habitaciones como muy bien dije esto no hubiese pasado – Se alejó de allí dejándome con aquellos 3 hermanos.

-Seguiremos más tarde, Kitsu-chan – Me guiñó el ojo y se fue de allí.

-Tch, ese maldito cree que lo dejaré – Se quejó Ayato – Que deje de meterse con la comida de Ore-sama.

-Estoy harto de que te llames a ti mismo Ore-sama – Le dijo Subaru enojado.

-¡Púdrete, Subaru! – Empezó a dar marcha atrás para irse – Y no te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo – Le advirtió antes de irse por completo.

-¿En verdad cree que lo obedeceré? – Se preguntó a sí mismo aún molesto se giró hacia mí a lo que yo desvié mi mirada él se acercó y empecé a temblar, sentí su fría mano sobre la herida que me había hecho con sus colmillos - ¿Te duele? – Lo miré de nuevo sorprendida al ver que me preguntaba eso, pareciendo preocupado.

-Un poco… Esta vez mordieron más fuerte que otras veces – Le dije.

-Ya veo… - Vi su mirada la cual ya no parecía enojada, queriendo saber que era lo que pensaba en este momento.

**-HORAS MÁS TARDE, ESCUELA-**

Caminaba un poco agotada por los pasillos de la escuela con dirección hacia mi salón.

-¡HAAARUKAA! – Escuché la voz de Hikari que se oyó por todo el pasillo muchos giraron hacia ella quien veía corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó antes de poder girarme por completo - ¡Te extrañé! – Dijo rozando su mejilla con la mía.

-H-Hikari-chan, me dejarás sin mejilla – Ella se detuvo y dejo de abrazarme.

-¡Lo siento, no pude contenerme! – Sonrió cálidamente como siempre lo hace.

-¿Y Yuroishi-kun? – Pregunté extrañada al no verlo junto a ella.

-Yuro se retrasará un poco por un pequeño inconveniente – Dio una risa un poco sospechosa.

-¿Pequeño inconveniente? – Pregunté sin entender a qué se refería.

El timbre sonó y ambas nos fuimos a clases, me senté a mi lugar al lado de Subaru quien ya estaba allí, el sensei entró y Yoruishi entró justo detrás de él y se sentó en su lugar, se veía algo cansado.

-Bien, les doy la bienvenida nuevamente a clase – Empezó a decir el profesor –. Hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno quien nos acompañará de ahora en adelante – Lo miré con curiosidad preguntándome quien sería ese nuevo alumno –. Puedes entrar – La puerta fue abierta y un chico entró, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran morados, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se paró al frente de nosotros y pude sentir su mirada sobre mí.

-¡Mi nombre es Daryl Murasaki espero nos llevemos bien! – Su voz sonaba muy alegre.

-Es tan guapo – Dijo una de las chicas.

-¿Tendrá novio? – Dijo otra.

-Estoy soltero – Le guiñó el ojo a aquella chica lo cual hizo que se desmayara y la otra chica la ayudo a que no se cayera del asiento.

Yo por mi parte miré con indiferencia la situación.

-Muy bien, puedes sentarte delante de Ishida – Le indicó el sensei, él obedeció y se sentó en ese lugar, él se giró y me observó.

-Un placer, Haruka-chan – Me dijo sonriendo – Era cierto que te identificaría enseguida, ese olor tuyo es peculiar y eres hermosa.

-¿Eh? – Me sonrojé por lo que dijo al fijarme todas las chicas me veían con enojo, intenté girar para no verlas y observé a Subaru quien veía a Daryl como si fuera a matarlo, terminé mirando a Daryl que era el único quien sonreía en ese momento – Esto se siente extraño – Susurré para mí misma.

La clase concluyó, en pocos segundos todas las chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia Daryl al parecer ya se había vuelto "popular" ellas le hacían muchas preguntas las cuales decidí ignorar, me levanté de mi lugar y decidí ir a la biblioteca.

-Haruka ¿te apetece ir a la azotea? Hice una comida especial me gustaría compartir contigo y Yoru – Sonrió Hikari.

-¿Comida especial? – La miré extrañada.

-¡Sí, es comida extranjera hecha por mí! – Dijo alegre.

-Bueno, debe ser un honor probarla – Sonreí igualmente.

Los tres nos destinamos a salir del salón.

-¡Yoruu! ¡Hikarii! – La voz de Daryl resonó en mis oídos ¿él los conocía? - ¡No se olviden de mí! - Se levantó del lugar – Lo siento chicas, ¿después hablamos, sí? – Guiñó el ojo dejando a las chicas enamoradas él aprovechó y se fue con nosotros.

-¿Lo conocen?

-Sí, por eso Yoru tardó un poco estaba con Daryl – Me explicó Hikari.

-¡Yoruuuu! – Daryl lo abrazó por atrás provocando una cara de ¿fastidio? En Yoruishi.

-Te he dicho que no hagas eso – Sonó un poco molesto.

-¿Pero no me extrañabas? – Dijo casi en un puchero, me empezó a parecer extraño.

-Jajaja, esto me divierte tanto – Rio Hikari - ¡Yo si extrañé esto!

**-EN LA AZOTEA-**

-¿Entonces él también es un hombre lobo?– Les pregunté sentándome en la manta que había colocado Hikari en el piso.

-No te equivocas, Haruka-chan – Me respondió Daryl – Estaba viviendo en Inglaterra, pero me aburrí y decidí visitar nuevamente a mis dos mejores amigos – Abrazó a Hikari y Yoruishi.

-Ya veo, entonces se conocen desde hace mucho.

-Que molestia, deja de abrazarme – Le dijo Yoruishi.

-Ah~ que aguafiestas – Dejó de abrazarlos.

-¡Bueno hora de comer!

Todo comimos de la deliciosa comida que había hecho Hikari, era comida irlandesa con un nombre difícil de recordar, disfruté mucho de su comida. Al terminar ellos fueron al salón, yo decidí seguirlos después, ya que quería pasar por el baño.

Me lavé las manos y las sequé luego de terminar salí del baño.

-Ese chico de nuevo se anda cortando en el baño, parece emo – Oí decir de un chico quien salió del baño con otro.

-Si tanto quiere morir debería matarse de una vez – Se quejó el otro, ambos siguieron su camino. Aunque me daba un poco de pena, decidí entrar a el baño de chicos viendo a Azusa en los lavabos llenó de sangre sonriendo.

-¡Azusa-kun! – Él se giró a verme tenía la cara roja.

-Ah, eres tú. Cuando tiempo – Sonrió.

-¡Estás sangrando demasiado, deberías ir a la enfermería! – Le dije acercándome a él preocupada.

-No necesito eso, es más debería cortarme más, tú… ¿quieres cortarme? – Me ofreció su cuchillo que estaba en su mano.

-¿¡Por qué querría hacer eso!? – Le quité el cuchillo - ¡No te cortarás más!

-Pero… solo así puedo sentirme bien… vivo… - Sus palabras no me gustaban para nada, tal vez estaba muy dañado para poder entenderlo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Me giré y observé al alto de Yuma - ¿Ah? ¿Qué haces aquí chibi pervertida? ¿Querías ver hombres? – Me dijo divertido - ¿Por qué cargas ese cuchillo? – Miró el cuchillo que le quite a Azusa lleno de su sangre - ¿Acaso cortaste a Azusa? Que sádica.

-¡No! – Lo negué con la cabeza automáticamente – Yo le quité el cuchillo para que dejara de cortarse – Él me miró sorprendido.

-Yo le ofrecí que me cortara y no quiso… - Acotó Azusa.

-Muy bien es todo, Azusa deberías limpiarte pronto entraremos a clases, tú dame ese cuchillo antes de que piensen que mataste a alguien – Obedecí y le di el cuchillo.

Salimos de allí y por suerte nadie estaba por esos alrededores, tal vez hubieran pensado muy mal viéndome salir con dos hombres del baño de chicos.

Seguimos nuestro curso por separado hacia nuestras respectivas clases, encontré a Ruki, quien me pasó por al lado como si nada, a Kou quien estaba como de costumbre con sus fans, aun así me miró y sin que sus fans se fijaran él me sonrió, recordé el brazalete que quería regresarle y no había podido, luego lo haría, cuando no estuviera "ocupado".

Las clases prosiguieron normalmente, Daryl a pesar de todo era muy divertido, pero no podía estar mucho con él ya que las chicas me miraban "celosas".

Aún no sabía lo que había pasado con Yui Komori, pero deje de darle vuelta al asunto, supongo que todo se sabría a su tiempo, pensé. Al igual que mis recuerdos, volverían cuando fuera tiempo de ello.

**-HORAS MUCHO MÁS TARDE, HABITACIÓN DE HARUKA-**

Normal POV

-_Debes regresar._

Escuchó decir mientras ella caía.

-¿Pero dónde estás? – Preguntó.

-_Tú debes recordar, tú debes saberlo._

-¡No lo sé, por favor dime! – Dijo entre lágrimas mientras seguía cayendo

Haruka despertó de su sueño, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué lloro? – Se preguntó mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo 1! ¡Espero les haya gustado! **

**Me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre el nuevo personaje: Daryl. La verdad se me hizo un amor crearlo, me gustó bastante este personaje xD Dibujarlo me pareció aún mejor, ¡pronto publicaré algún dibujo de él en mi deviant art! **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Aquella canción

**¡Buenas a todos! Espero estén bien! aquí nuevamente llego con la continuación de mi fic :'3 **

**¡Como siempre estoy muy agradecida por los reviews, fav y follow!**

* * *

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**Seshru: ¡Gracias! De verdad me alegra que te guste mucho mi fic, también pensé que tardaría pero la imaginación me vino y tenía que aprovecharla :D Disfruta esta capítulo nwn**

**gabriela andreina 127: ¡Aquí está el capítulo espero te agrade! ^^**

**RavenWhite97: oww muchas gracias *w*, también me da mucha risa escribir sobre Laito x3, y con respecto a tu pregunta: ¡Pues claro estaría muy encantada de que los dibujaras! ^/^ espero te agrade este capi!**

**xoxshadow dragon -slayerxox: gracias, espero te guste este capi**

**Jessica Inclan: ¡Me alegra que te haya encantado! **

**Ailyn Sakamaki: ¡Gracias! Hago lo posible por no tardar nwn espero te guste este capi**

**Guest: ¡Gracias! espero te siga gustando como va la historia nwn**

* * *

**Como ultimo dato, he colocado el dibujo de Daryl en mi Deviant Art *w***

**Y también quería decir algo que se me pasó =w=... tuve un pequeño error en el capítulo anterior escribí "novio" en vez de "novia" x'D cuando Daryl se presentó... Espero no causar molestias por eso .3.**

**¡Sin más que decir disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Aquélla canción**

Haruka POV

-Otra vez, he despertado llorando… ¿por qué? – Dije mientras secaba mis lágrimas – mejor me arreglo, se me hace tarde para el desayuno.

Sin más pensarlo me levanté de la cama y me destiné a arreglarme para bajar y preparar el desayuno para mí y Kanato, quien me esperaba.

Pasaron varios días con el mismo sueño, me despertaba con lágrimas en los ojos sin saber el porqué.

Pasaron las horas y me destiné a arreglarme para ir al instituto, junto con los hermanos Sakamaki en la limosina, como era costumbre. Tenía tiempo sin caminar por la ciudad, después del ataque sorpresa que recibimos Ayato y yo.

**-EN EL INSTITUTO-**

-¡Haruka-chaaan! – Antes de poder voltear unos brazos me acorralaron por completo.

-¡Da-Daryl-kun! – Lo nombré con impresión ya que al parecer era aún más cariñoso que Hikari.

-Ah~ eres tan suave no provoca soltarte – Me dijo mientras me apretaba más.

-N-no puedo respirar…

-¡Ah, ya te suelto! Lo siento – Sonrió – Es que eres tan adorable.

-N-no hay problema – Reí nerviosa.

-Daryl, de nuevo abrazando personas que apenas conoces – Reclamó Yoruishi quien venía con Hikari a quien parecía divertirle la situación.

-Ah~ Yoru-kun está celoso~ - Dijo abalanzándose hacia él, pero él lo esquivo cayendo Daryl en el piso.

-Jajaja – Rio Hikari – Ustedes dos siempre saben cómo hacerme reír.

Empecé a contagiarme de la risa de Hikari, luego me distraje al ver a Kou caminando solo por fin sin sus fans, lo cual me pareció extraño. Decidí ir a hablarle.

-Bueno vamos a clases – Dijo Hikari.

-Yo los alcanzo después, vayan – Dije dirigiéndome hacia el rubio - ¡Kou! - Lo llamé.

-¿Eh? ¿Neko-chan? – Giro al verme – Que sorpresa, te extrañé en estas vacaciones – Sonrió.

-Deja de mentir, por favor – Le dije seriamente – Solo quería regresarte este brazalete – Lo saqué de mi bolsillo la pequeña caja de regalo que me había dado.

-No lo quiero, es un regalo para ti Neko-chan – Hizo un puchero el rubio.

-¡Pe-pero! Se ve muy costoso…

-¿Eso qué importa? Deberías estar alegre que alguien piense en ti y te regale algo.

-¿Pensar en mí…?

-Bien, debo entrar a clase. Quédate el brazalete, usarlo o no es tu decisión – Se fue de allí dejándome sola, finalmente decidí colocarme el brazalete y dirigirme hacia mi clase.

**-DESPUÉS DE CLASES, MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI-**

Al llegar a la mansión, no tenía nada de sueño o tal vez no quería dormir, decidí salir al jardín de atrás en donde me encontré con muchas hermosas rosas blancas.

-Hermoso… - Dije impresionada, me senté cerca observando las rosas cautivada por su belleza y por alguna razón me recordaban a la cabellera blanca de Subaru.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Como si fuera obra del destino quien leyó mi mente, Subaru había aparecido.

-Su-Subaru-kun… - Lo nombré – Yo solo… no puedo dormir – Desvié mi mirada.

-Ya veo… - Él se acercó a mí sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Y… tú qué haces aquí? – Le pregunté mirándolo de reojo.

-Solo… me gusta estar aquí – Él se acostó sobre mis piernas sonrojándome por su acción.

-¿Subaru-kun? ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté nerviosa.

-Cállate… no te haré nada – Dijo con tranquilidad, confié en él y lo deje acostarse sobre mis piernas, miré el cielo estrellado.

-Es una noche hermosa, ¿no lo crees? – Intenté hacer conversación.

-No le veo nada de especial – Miré un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – Al menos qué…

-¿Al menos qué…?

-Quiero que cantes aquella canción – Me pidió.

-¿Aquella canción?

-Sí, la que cantaste hace unos meses atrás.

-Ya recuerdo – Sonreí.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Está bien.

Sin más que decir, empecé a cantar.

_¿Quién está con esta mano sosteniéndome?__  
__¿De quién es este pelo que me acaricia?__  
__Ahora estaba llorando entre los nuevos brotes.__  
__Ya puedo sentir la señal._

_Salta, salta de__  
__la rueda del destino.__  
__Tú no eres una flor del infierno,__  
__así que, en un lugar como ese__  
__no te disperses,__  
__ni te dejes ninguna semilla._

_Los nuevos brotes que salgan, volverán a girar por el karma._

Mientras cantaba observé como Subaru cerraba sus ojos, se veía realmente tranquilo y lindo, no me atrevería a levantarlo. Acaricié su cabello, él tomo mi mano y abrió sus ojos.

-Tú… - Subaru se levantó y me miró fijamente a una muy corta distancia.

-¿Qué pasa? – Lo miré extrañada por como actuaba, él no habló solo empezó a acercarse más a mi rostro, quedando pocos centímetros – Subaru-kun… está actuando muy extraño – Le dije cuando ya podía sentir su respiración, él se detuvo.

-¿¡Po-Por qué me haces hacer esto!? – Preguntó algo enojado mientras se levantaba del lugar, no podía entender que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Pero, tú fuiste el que…

-¡Calla! – Ordenó, y me empujó al piso quedando él arriba de mí – Por qué tú… Necesito de tu sangre.

-Subaru-kun, ¡detente! – Le dije antes de que mordiera cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, él me miró por unos segundos y decidió levantarse.

-Te dije que no te haría nada… - Dijo dando vuelta y dirigiéndose a la mansión.

Me levante y agradecí que esta vez no haya salido mordida.

Decidí irme a dormir después de esa extraña situación.

-Espera un momento… ¿¡Subaru-kun me… me iba a besar!? – Dije sonrojada como un tomate, en ese momento no me había dado cuenta, pero ahora estaba muy alterada - ¿Po-por qué me pasa esto? – Empecé a dar vueltas en mi cama – Creo que es mejor dormir, es un hecho, dejaré de pensar en esto – Antes de poder cerrar mis ojos, mi cabeza empezó a doler terriblemente, llevé mis manos a ella quejándome del dolor.

_Tus manos siempre están frías,__  
__Al igual que un copo de nieve.__  
__Parece que se fundiría con tanta ternura__  
__Si alguna vez lo intento agarrar._

-Esa canción…. Yo… la conozco – Susurré mientras oía atentamente aquella hermosa canción.

_-¡Mamá tu voz es muy hermosa! – Escuché otra voz desconocida para mis oídos, y observé a una niña correr hacia mí, tenía cabellos negros y ojos grises, parecía que chocaría conmigo, pero me traspasó, volteé para ver a donde se dirigía. Ella corrió hasta llegar a una persona adulta, levanté mi mirada y pude ver el hermoso vestido azul que portaba, su cabello era largo y blanco, pero su rostro no se lograba ver._

_-¿Q-Qué es esto? – Observé como aquélla mujer bajaba a la estatura de la niña quien había corrido segundos antes hacia ella y la abrazaba._

_-Tú también puedes cantar así, hija – Le dijo a la niña._

_-Un momento… esa niña… - Empecé a susurrar mientras seguía viendo la escena, la mujer a quien no podía ver su rostro, levantó su cabeza, sus labios que era lo único que podía ver de su rostro formaron una sonrisa._

Abrí mis ojos nerviosa por lo que había visto, ¿Cuándo había caído dormida? Me pregunté, aunque no había tiempo de pensar en ello. Solo en aquél sueño que tuve, me levanté y me dirigí hacia el espejo.

-Esa niña… Se parecía a mí – Dije mientras me observaba detalladamente - ¿Esa mujer era… mi madre? – Me pregunté.

Desvié mi mirada hacia el reloj que marcaba 6AM. Había dormido menos por aquél sueño, pero no podía dormir de nuevo, decidí salir de mi habitación esperando que aún durmieran los hermanos Sakamaki. Mientras caminaba por la mansión escuché una hermosa melodía que venía de un piano, decidí seguirla hasta llegar a aquella sala, donde observé a Shu tocando piano.

-Que hermosa melodía – Le admiré.

-Gracias – Dijo dejando de tocar.

-Oh, ¿por qué dejas de tocar? – Le pregunté.

-Aún no está terminada – Me respondió con su típica voz adormilada.

-¡Cuando la termines ¿Podrías enseñarme?! – Le pregunté con emoción.

-Como quieras.

-¡Sí! – Dije con la misma emoción.

-Aunque, me gustaría escucharte cantar una vez más – Sonrió.

-¿U-una vez más? – Pregunté confundida, cuando solo Subaru me había oído cantar.

-Digamos que: ayer dormía plácidamente cerca de donde estabas cantándole a Subaru.

-¿¡Co-cómo!? – Dije sonrojada, ¿acaso habría visto lo que pasó entre los dos?

-Al parecer ayer casi cambias el sabor de tu sangre – Dijo divertido.

-¿De-de qué hablas? – Le dije aún sonrojada.

-Cuando una mujer pierde la virginidad cambia el sabor de su sangre. Anoche Subaru y tú, mujer pervertida iban a hacerlo, ¿no? – Preguntó observando diversión en su mirar.

-¡Cla-claro que no! – Me rehusé - ¡Subaru-kun y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación! - Me defendí.

-Bueno, no es algo que me incumba realmente. Pero debo admitir que tu voz no está nada mal – Me admitió – Me gustaría que cantaras algo para mí.

-¿Ca-cantar ahorita?

-Sí, adelante.

-De-de acuerdo.

Sin más que decir, empecé a cantar aquella canción que oí en mis sueños.

_Tus manos siempre están frías,  
Al igual que un copo de nieve.  
Parece que se fundiría con tanta ternura  
Si alguna vez lo intento agarrar.  
_

_Aunque nadie nos perdone,  
e incluso si lo perdemos todo,  
Aun así, quiero verte tanto.  
No importa si no hay vuelta atrás._

_Porque tú estás brillando allí hasta el fin del mundo,  
Yo no esperaría nada más que esto.  
Así que Dios, por favor cierra tus ojos a nuestros errores._

Impresionada porque de mí salía esa canción, me detuve.

-Nada mal, tienes talento, ¿tú misma la hiciste? – Me preguntó.

-N-no, la verdad… he tenido sueños extraños últimamente, esa canción la escuché en mis sueños… - Le conté – Presiento que… son restos de mi memoria.

-Ya veo – Respondió – Pues, me gusta como cantas, es un hecho. No estaría mal que una mujer como tú me acompañara en un dúo musical alguna vez.

-¡Estaría muy honrada de cantar junto a ti! – Le dije alegremente, vi como él desvió su mirada rápidamente.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado ¿Qué piensan sobre el repentino sueño y las canciones que ha cantado?**

**Datos extras:**

**Las canciones que canta si existen, la que le canta a Subaru la he colocado en la primera temporada pero nuevamente digo su nombre: Naraku no hana de eiko shimamiya el nombre de la canción significa: Flor del infierno (Esto si no lo había dicho antes)**

**Y la segunda canción que le canta a Shu se llama Hyousa de rurutia (Hyousa significa cadena de hielo)**

**Creo que eso es todo, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Celos y gemelos

**¡HOLA! :D ¡Espero estén bien queridos lectores!:D**

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 n.n ****no sé porque pero esta semana se me hizo muy larga ._.**

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**Seshru: Yay, me alegro que te gustara, igualmente por los dibujos *w*, (Aunque siento ser un desastre coloreando digitalmente Dx) ¡Espero te guste el capi! *3***

**gabriela andreina 127: jejej, gomen aquí por fin traigo el capítulo nwn espero te guste!**

**Jessica Inclan: ¡Gracias! :D no te preocupes, pronto se sabrá más acerca de sus recuerdos y su pasado :') intento no hacerlo todo muy "rápido" **

**Ailyn Sakamaki: Me alegro y, pues... yo leí en sus "curiosidades" de que a Shu le gusta tocar el violin y el piano n.n **

**Catherine C M: Hi n.n me alegra que te guste, sí... poco a poco puede que le vayan tomando "cariño" a la pobre chica quien ha perdido sus recuerdos :P**

**NMathers: ¡Gracias! *U* espero te guste este cap, y puedes ver el dibujo en mi deviant art. puedes buscarme por HaruakiSou (en mi perfil está la página también) n.n**

**Hana-chan: ¡Muchas gracias!:3 espero siga siendo asi *w* **

**Elizabeth Woolf: ¡Buen día! Te lo agradezco mucho n.n **

**NekoTsundereNya: ¡gracias me alegra que te guste! y... ¡Lo sé! también le tengo envidia por eso(?) y yo que la cree u.u **

**sakamakiKIRA: gracias nwn y bueno con respecto a tu pregunta, sí, aparecerá nuevamente pero no por el momento. No sé cuantos capis serán hasta su aparición, pero si saldrá n.n**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo x3**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Celos y gemelos**

Haruka POV

-¡Laito-kun, detente! – Le supliqué a aquél vampiro pervertido quien minutos atrás me había atado las manos y pies, teniéndome en el piso mientras él muy sonrojado sonreía.

-No puedo Kitsu-chan~ esa posición que tienes en ese momento me excita tanto… - Dio un largo suspiro mientras acariciaba mis piernas – No me puedo detener ah… - empezó a besar mi pierna mientras me observaba con perversión.

-¡N-no! – Dije entre lágrimas.

-Kitsu-chan, esa expresión que pones solo me seduce máas~ - Abrió su boca sacando sus afilados colmillos y mordió el muslo de mi pierna, cerré mis ojos haciendo un quejido de dolor.

-Ah, delicioso… - Dijo siguiendo succionando todo lo que quería.

-P-por favor… para – Supliqué nuevamente.

-Cuanto ruido… - Laito se detuvo al escuchar esa otra voz, ambos guiamos nuestras miradas hacia Kanato quien había entrado.

-Ah Kanato-kun no te había oído entrar~ - Dijo Laito divertido.

-Con tanto ruido que hacen no he podido disfrutar mi postre junto con Teddy… - Dijo con una voz tétrica.

-Ah~ gomen, gomen. Kanato-kun si quieres de postre podemos juntos chupar la sangre de Kitsu-chan – Dio como mala sugerencia, yo solo quería escapar.

-¡No! – Negué - ¡Yo solo quiero que me desaten!

-¡Hacen mucho ruido! – Dijo alterado Kanato – Ustedes… ustedes no entienden… comía tan felizmente cuando… cuando… - Lágrimas salían de los ojos de Kanato - ¡Cuando un trozo de pastel cayó en Teddy! – Dijo enseñándonos a su oso llenó de pastel - ¡Ahora está sucio! – Dijo muy enfadado y con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Kanato-kun… yo… puedo limpiarlo – Le dije al no soportar verlo tan destrozado.

-¿De verdad? – Me dijo viéndome con ojos más tiernos.

-Sí...

-Laito, desátala – Le ordenó al mayor.

-ah~ siempre arruinan nuestra diversión Kitsu-chan~ - Dijo decepcionado, pero empezó a desatarme.

Por fin era libre y podía levantarme, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia Kanato.

-Kitsu-chan luego seguiremos fufu~

Temblé ante sus palabras, pero rápidamente seguí a Kanato, agradecía que hubiese aparecido y detenido esa experiencia, nunca me ha gustado la manera en que me trataba Laito si bien todos disfrutaban mi sangre, pero él…. Era muy…. Diferente.

Limpie a Teddy, con una esponja la mancha que dejó el pastel, quedando como nuevo se lo entregué a Kanato el cual lo tomó con felicidad, era adorable.

-Para ser una simple humana al menos sirves para algo más que darme tu sangre – Tomé eso como un "gracias".

**-HORAS DESPUÉS, INSTITUTO-**

Me senté en mi lugar como de costumbre cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, vi a Hikari muy molesta entrar.

-¿Hikari-chan? – La miré confundida.

-Hola – Respondió cortante.

-¿P-paso algo? ¿Dónde está Yoruishi-kun?

-¡Seguramente con aquella "hermosa chica"! – Dijo muy molesta.

-¿Q-qué?

-Le dije que se adelantara junto con Daryl ya que había olvidado algo en la limosina, cuando venía de regreso lo vi hablando placenteramente con otra chica de un curso mayor que nosotros, y Daryl no sé dónde se habrá metido que lo dejó junto con "esa" - Me explicó con aquella cara y voz muy enojada.

-Y-ya entiendo… pero… ¿no es un poco raro que Yoruishi-kun hable con otras… personas? – Pregunté extrañada, cuando ni conmigo había cursado tantas palabras.

Antes de Hikari responder, Yoruishi venía entrando con su típica cara seria, Hikari le ha volteado los ojos y se fue a su lugar.

Esta era en definitiva una situación extraña, cuando siempre los he visto juntos desde que los conozco, verlos "peleados" es algo… que me hizo pensar si esto era un sueño. Segundos después entró Daryl quien se sentó muy alegre en su lugar, al frente mío.

-Buenas noches Haruka-chan – Me dijo sonriéndome.

-B-buenas noches Daryl-kun.

-Ah~ te vez algo aturdida.

-A-algo así… es que es extraño ver a Hikari-chan molesta – Le admití.

-Jajaja ¿ya lo vio con esa chica? – Me preguntó divertido.

-¿Sabes lo de esa chica?

-Sí, sí. Yo venía con Yoru hacia el salón hasta que unas chicas me acorralaron, luego pude notar que esa chica le hablaba a Yoru, decidí que sería divertido ver lo demás.

-Esto no es… nada divertido…

Al terminar la clase, el profesor salió, y a los minutos una chica entró, tenía el cabello largo y gris, sus ojos eran rojos.

-¡Yoruishi-kun! – Lo llamó acercándosele.

-Ah eres tú – Le respondió cortante, observé a Hikari quien parecía haberle disgustado que le respondiera, aunque yo no vi que dijera algo "malo".

-¡Sí! – Dijo con una sonrisa – No habíamos terminado de conversar.

Aquella chica, muy coqueta seguía hablando con Yoruishi, pude fijarme que de verdad era muy bonita. No paso ni un minuto más, Hikari se había levantado haciendo mucho ruido y yéndose de allí, provocando que todos la miraran extrañados.

-Hikari-chan se ve muy enojada – Susurró una chica.

-Tal vez por fin terminó con Akiru – Dijo uno de los chicos.

-Entonces Hikari-chan está libre ¿no? – Le respondió otro chico – Siempre he querido intentarlo con ella, me parece muy guapa pero siempre está con Akiru.

Los susurros seguían y yo solo me sentía cada vez más incómoda.

-Bueno, nos vemos después, ¿vale? – Guiño el ojo antes de irse.

Yo me levanté y me dirigí hacia Yoruishi.

-¿Podemos salir? Necesito hablar contigo – Le pedí a lo que él solo se levantó y me siguió, no quería que los demás oyeran - ¿Qué se supone está pasando? – Le pregunté al de ojos rojos.

-Pues me has pedido salir y eso he hecho.

-¡No! ¡Me refiero a Hikari-chan y tú! – Le dije directamente.

-Ah…

-Me… estoy preocupando – Le admití, después de todo los consideraba mis amigos.

-No es nada de qué preocuparse, ya se le pasará.

-Pero… no entiendo porque se molesta así…

-Déjala, se ve linda – Sonrió – Tenia años sin ponerse así – Rio un poco.

-¿Yo-Yoruishi-kun? ¿Qué te parece divertido? – Pregunté extrañada al verlo "reír".

-Me gusta ver a Hikari celosa – Me admitió – Pronto arreglaré las cosas con ella, no te preocupes.

-P-pero…

-No te involucres mucho, esto ya ha pasado antes – Sentenció y se fue de nuevo al salón dejándome sola.

Decidí caminar un poco por los pasillos intentando olvidar lo que había pasado, hasta que choqué con alguien provocando que sus cosas se cayeran al piso.

-L-lo siento – Miré a la persona con quien había tropezado y me fijé que era la chica que había hablado con Yoruishi.

-No te preocupes – Ella levantó sus cosas que se habían caído y le ayudé – Gracias – Sonrió.

-T-tú… entraste a la clase de 1mer año hace unos minutos… - Dije sin pensar.

-Ah sí ¿eres de allí?

-Sí… hablabas con Yoruishi-kun.

-¡Sí! ¡Es tan lindo! ¡No pude evitar hablarle cuando lo vi! – Me dijo con ojos llenos de brillo.

-A-ah… ya veo… p-ero… - Intenté hablar pero ella ya estaba en su propio mundo tal vez casándose con Yoruishi – S-sabes que tiene novia, ¿no? – El mundo de ella pareció caerse en pedazos de la impresión.

-¿¡Q-quéee!? – Gritó - ¿Es enserio? – Dijo casi en lágrimas.

-S-sí… es la chica pelirroja que salió molesta.

-N-no es justo – Dijo decepcionada – Justo cuando pensé que conocí a mi chico ideal…

-L-lo siento…

-No te preocupes, agradezco que me lo dijeras – Sonrió – Me llamo Natsumi Tanaka, un placer.

-Haruka Ishisa, igualmente – Sonreí.

-Natsumi, pronto entraremos a clases – Vi a un chico el cual si tuviera el cabello largo y el color de ojos como Natsumi, lo hubiese confundido con ella, él tenía los ojos violetas.

-Está bien Hiromi, no tienes por qué buscarme, solo iba a la biblioteca.

-Conociéndote, tan distraída, ni escuchas la campana para regresar.

-¡No es cierto! – Se opuso.

El chico me miró curioso a lo que Natsumi se dio cuenta.

-Ah ella es Haruka, la acabo de conocer – Me presentó.

-Mucho gusto, soy el gemelo de Natsumi, Hiromi – tomó mi mano y la beso con educación.

-E-es un placer – Dije nerviosa.

-¡Haruka-chaaaan! – Escuché la voz de Daryl llamarme – ¡Aquí estás…! Yoru me contó un poco lo que pasó y… - Se fijó en la presencia de los gemelos.

-¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Natsumi es un placer! – Dijo ella con brillos en sus ojos, me pareció muy extraña su forma tan "confiada" de hablar.

-Natsumi…. – Su gemelo la miró como diciéndole "detente".

-¡Hola yo soy Daryl el placer es mío! – Le respondió alegremente.

-Dime, ¿tienes novia?

-No, estoy soltero – Guiñó su ojo el cual provocó que ella se sonrojara y cayera en brazos de su hermano.

-¿E-está bien? – Le pregunté a su gemelo.

-Lo está… esto pasa siempre, es muy enamoradiza a veces es gracioso… hasta cierto límite – Me explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Daryl y yo regresamos a clases, cuando llegamos Hikari ya se había reconciliado con Yoruisihi, como me había dicho él que sería.

-Yoruu no puedo creer que hicieras algo como eso otra vez – Dijo Hikari mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ah, Hikari-chan volvió con Akiru – Dijo quejoso uno de los compañeros.

-Suerte para la próxima, amigo – Le dijo otro colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

Me destiné a sentarme en mi lugar donde me fijé que Subaru me miraba fijamente.

-¿T-tengo algo en mi cara? - Le pregunté.

Él me ignoró y desvió su mirada, dejándome un poco extrañada.

**-MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI-**

Regresé a la mansión, con algo de hambre así que fui a la cocina.

-Oh, Reiji-san – Le vi tomando una taza de té, él me miró colocando de nuevo su taza en su respectivo lugar.

-Oh, eres tú ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Solo vine a prepararme algo de cenar.

-¿Sólo eso? Si gustas puedes tomar el té conmigo.

-Mientras no tenga drogas, por mí bien – Dije bromeando.

-Qué poca delicadeza, yo que amablemente te invité ¿has olvidado todo lo que te he enseñado? ¿o debo disciplinarte mejor?

-ah… - Recordé el poco sentido del humor que tenía Reiji – Lo siento.

-¿Y crees que eso es suficiente? Con solo una disculpa… - Me miró enojado – Sólo por eso lavaras las vajillas.

-Está bien… - Dije resignada, tal vez solo era una excusa de su parte para mandarme a hacer eso, iba a recoger la taza pero se resbaló y cayó al suelo rompiéndose - ¡Lo siento mucho! – Me disculpe automáticamente, sabía lo apreciable que eran las tazas para Reiji.

-…. – No hubo respuestas de su parte.

-¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento!

-Haces mucho escándalo, la verdad, solo me interesan las cosas en perfectas condiciones. Desde que esa taza se ha roto he perdido el interés – Me comentó.

-Ya veo… entonces yo… limpiaré esto – Tomé unos pedazos rotos colocándolos en una bolsa, tropecé y me he cortado la mano con aquellos pedazos observé mi mano cubierta de sangre.

-De verdad… eres una mujer poco cuidadosa – Reiji se levantó y sacó un pañuelo – Levántate – Obedecí y el tomo mi mano, empezando a vendar la herida con aquél pañuelo, me apené un poco por lo sucedido.

-G-gracias…

-No me agradezcas, solo aprende a tener cuidado.

-¡S-sí!

A pesar de todo, Reiji tenía sus "lados buenos" tal vez llegaría a ser un buen padre.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! :D espero no les haya molestado que no hayan habido "sueños" o algún indicio de sus recuerdos, no quiero hacerlo tan rápido, así pienso que se alargaría un poco el fic n.n. ¡Además de conocer un poco más a los OC! **

**Con respecto a los gemelos, mi hermano me ha dado la idea de que Haruka tuviera más amistad también con "mortales", y crean que bueno... no todo será felicidad xD **

**¡Sean pacientes! Pronto publicaré más :) no quiero apresurarme tanto a los hechos Dx repito: espero no moleste TwT **

**¡Sin más que decir me despido y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capítulo! **


	4. Regresos

**¡Buenas todos! Espero estén bien queridos lectores :D agradezco los reviews los aprecio mucho y me animan a seguir escribiendo de este fic el cual me ha encariñado bastante x3 espero les guste este capítulo!**

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**Seshru: Aquí está el capítulo esperado! nwn hago lo posible por no tardar y traer un capítulo por semana x3 me alegra que te guste mucho este fic, espero siga siendo así :'3**

**RavenWhite97: *o* siempre extraño tus comentarios cuando no apareces jiji, que bueno que te hayan gustado las canciones! :) pueden pasar muchas cosas cuando las recupere! tanto buenas como malas ;_; pero ya se verá :D! Ella las quiere recuperar rápido y yo de mala no se lo permito (?)XD! con respecto a dibujar a Daryl también estaría encantada *O* en éste capítulo se conocerá un poco más a estos gemelos :3 **

**Catherine C M: Sí, me gusta que conozcan un poco más a los OC que he creado x3, en éste capítulo apareceran un poco más los gemelos! Bueno, Reiji también tiene sus lados buenos!... o tal vez ¿se está encariñando con Haruka? quien sabe jejeje :D**

**NekoTsundereNya: gracias! me alegra que te guste este fic *O* y no solo son vampiros... ¡Son 6 HERMOSOS vampiros! TwT ¿qué más se puede pedir? x3**

**Sin más que decir, ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Regresos**

Haruka POV

-Esta semana ha sido muy atareada – Dije mientras terminaba la tarea junto con Subaru, a quien había insistido para que la hiciera conmigo y así terminar más rápido.

-Esto es solo una molestia – Se quejó el menor de los Sakamaki.

-Yo creo que hacer la tarea juntos es más divertido, me agrada – Le dije sonriendo a lo que Subaru solo desvió su mirada molesto sin responderme.

-¿Cómo te va con esos…? – Me preguntó de la nada sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

-¿Esos… quienes…?

-¡Esos tipos que están en nuestra clase a quienes no soporto! ¡He visto cómo te vas con ellos a veces!

-Ah, Hikari-chan, Yoruishi-kun y Daryl-kun – Él asintió – Pues, muy bien, me agrada pasar tiempo con ellos, son divertidos – Le admití.

-¿No te han hecho o dicho algo raro…? – Sus preguntas me hacían pensar que tal vez estaba "preocupado".

-No… es decir, después de que se comentó lo ocurrido anteriormente, ellos me cuidan… por así decirlo – Bajé mi mirada un poco triste – De verdad, quiero recuperar mis recuerdos pronto…

-Cuando tu memoria regrese tú… ¿te irás? – Su pregunta me provocó una sensación un poco extraña, sin saber por qué.

-Yo… no lo sé – Levanté de nuevo mi mirada hacia Subaru – Cuando regrese sabré la respuesta, eso espero.

A pesar de todo lo que sucedía en esta mansión, los vampiros no me habían dejado sola en la calle, tal vez por orden de su padre, tal vez por el sabor de mi sangre, pero era algo que agradecía, sentía que si pasaba más tiempo aquí, sería más difícil para mí dar una respuesta, ese era mi presentimiento.

**-EN ALGÚN LUGAR LEJANO-**

Normal POV

-Tch, desde ese día no hemos regresado a buscarla – Se quejó Edward muy molesto mientras jugaba con su hacha.

-Nuestro poder no es suficiente para volver cuando queramos, recuerda – Le dijo Thomas, mientras anotaba unas cosas en su libreta

-¿¡Cómo no puede ser suficiente!? – Alzó la voz el rubio.

-Recuerda que está limitado, en estos momentos – Le dijo tranquilamente el castaño – Además tardamos mucho en saber dónde se encuentra, solo esperemos no se haya ido.

-Tch, es cierto… Aunque el "jefesito" tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos – Le dijo en modo de queja – Ese día ella actuaba de una manera diferente ¿no lo crees? – Le preguntó a su acompañante.

-Sí… es como si no nos recordara – Dijo Thomas desviando su mirada hacia el rubio.

-Tch…

-Ustedes, escorias – Se escuchó otra voz provocando que Edward, aterrado volteara a verlo.

-¡Sí, señor! – Dijo nervioso.

-Como sabrán, nuestro poder ha sido limitado, aun así soy el más poderoso que queda en este lugar, así que puedo hacerlos añicos si quisiera – Les dijo autoritariamente.

Esa persona, el jefe de aquellos dos estaba cubierto por completo por una capa roja que no dejaba ver su rostro.

-S-sí… - Respondió Edward.

-Lastimosamente los necesito, si pudiera ir por mi cuenta lo haría.

-Ja, Aarón hizo un buen trabajo sellando esa parte de su poder – Pensó Edward.

-Ahora, el punto al que quería llegar – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Pronto irán de nuevo en la búsqueda de nuestro sacrificio – Indicó provocando que en los rostros de los jóvenes quienes lo escuchaban mostraran más interés – Pero, esta vez los acompañará alguien más.

Dicho aquellas palabras, entró un chico de cabello negro y largo, amarrado hasta arriba, sus ojos eran color miel y portaba una gran lanza en su mano.

-¡Li! – Mencionó Edward impresionado, Thomas solo observó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Ya se conocen, ya saben que hacer – Dijo empezando a retroceder – Y Li.

-¿Sí, señor?

-No hagas cosas innecesarias, la quiero viva.

-Como ordene.

**-DÍAS DESPUÉS, INSTITUTO-**

Haruka POV

-¡Haruka! – La voz de Natsumi resonó en mis oídos, volteando a verla.

-Buenas noches, Natsumi-chan – Le dije sonriendo.

-¡No pude evitar observar que llegaste en la limosina junto con los Sakamaki! Dime, ¿son familia o algo parecido? – Me preguntó un poco rápido.

-Ah… bueno… ellos y yo… - Coloqué mi dedo sobre mi mejilla sin saber que responder.

-No me digas que…. – Su mirada en mí parecía aún más extraña, sintiéndome nerviosa - ¿Eres la novia de alguno de ellos? – Me sorprendí un poco por su pregunta, provocándome un leve sonrojo.

-¿¡Qué cosas dices!? ¡Por supuesto que no! – Respondí automáticamente.

-Ah~ yo ya decía que tenías mucha suerte – Dijo inflando sus mejillas - ¿Y por qué estás con ellos?

-Vivo con ellos por… cosas de familia supongo – Me excusé sin saber que más decir.

-¡Lo sabía, seguramente debes escoger a alguno de ellos para casarte! – Dijo con brillos en sus ojos.

-¿¡Q-qué!? – Dije sonrojándome de nuevo.

-Oh, es hermoso, solo imagínalo – Dijo son sonrojo en sus mejillas – Yo pienso que te verías adorable con Subaru, quedan bien juntos – Dijo juntando sus manos con las mías - ¡Estoy segura que darán hijos muy lindos!

-¡N-no es así! – Lo negué enseguida – ¡Natsumi-chan lo estás entendiendo todo mal! – Dije muy tarde, porque ya ella estaba en su mundo donde tal vez Subaru y yo nos casábamos.

-Natsumi, ella ha dicho que no es eso – Le dijo Hiromi quien venía llegando a paso lento.

-Ahh – Dijo desilusionada – Hubiera sido muy lindo y que todos los hermanos se pelearan por el amor de Haruka ¡todo un harem!

-¿H-Harem?

-Jaja, no le hagas caso – Dijo Hiromi acercándose a mí – No te había saludado, ¿cómo estás? – Me dijo sonriendo.

-C-creo que estaría mejor si tu hermana no se comportara de una manera extraña – Le dije señalando a la chica que giraba en su mundo.

-Tiene su encanto a pesar de todo – Dijo su gemelo mirándola con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas, tal vez por pena – Al verte salir de aquélla limosina salió corriendo a buscarte, dejándome atrás – Me explicó.

-Una chica que no piensa antes de actuar – Me fije – Pero a pesar de todo es divertida – Sonreí.

-Ni que lo digas.

El timbré sonó para ir a clases, así que nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Al terminar las clases yo salí del salón un poco cansada, al salir me encontré a Reiji quien se acercó a mí.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor – Me dijo mientras arreglaba sus lentes.

-¿Qué sucede Reiji-san?

-¿Podrías buscar a Ayato y decirle que ya nos vamos? Si se tardan mucho lastimosamente nos iremos sin ustedes.

-S-sí, lo haré.

Empecé a buscar a Ayato por los pasillos sin tener resultado alguno, hasta que me encontré a los gemelos caminar.

-Haruka, te ves muy agitada – Me dijo Natsumi.

-Es que Reiji-san me pidió que buscara a Ayato, si tardamos mucho la limosina nos dejará – Dije un poco cansada de tanto correr por los pasillos.

-¿¡A-Ayato-sama!? – Dijo Natsumi con un tono de voz alto.

-Sí… ¿Por qué la impresión? – pregunté, después de todo ella sabía que vivía con él y sus hermanos.

-Ayato-san estudia en nuestra misma clase – me explicó Hiromi – Nuestra última clase era en deportes, debe estar aún allí.

-¡Gracias, iré allí!

-¡Te acompañamos! – Ofreció Natsumi.

-P-pero ¿su limosina no los espera? – Pregunté.

-No es problema, ¿verdad Hiromi?

-No creo que sea mucho tiempo – Sonrió amablemente.

-¡Esta bien, vamos!

Entré a la sala de deporte seguida por los gemelos, observé a Ayato quien jugaba basketball, impresionada por sus movimientos no dejé de mirarlo, al final logró encestar la pelota.

-Genial… - Lo alabé por primera vez, quizá.

-Kyaa, Ayato-sama es tan impresionante – Oí decir de una chica acompañada de otra.

-¡Cuidado! – Antes de poder voltear ante aquella voz, algo pegó contra de mi cabeza.

-**MINUTOS MÁS TARDE-**

-Oye… ¡Oye, despierta!

Empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, observando a Ayato muy cerca de mí.

-A-Ayato… ¿Qué paso? – Pregunté confundida, me encontraba en la enfermería acostada sobre la cama.

-¡Una pelota de basket salió volando hasta tu cabeza quedaste inconsciente enseguida! – Me explicó Natsumi.

-Oh… sí… ya recuerdo – Dije sobando mi cabeza aún algo adolorida.

-Idiota, ¿por qué fuiste allí? No te habría pasado esto – Dijo Ayato algo molesto, desvié mi mirada algo apenada.

-R-Reiji-san me mandó a buscarte.

-Ah sí, lo más seguro ya nos dejó la limosina así que no importa.

-Ahhh~~ ¡Esto es amor! – Dijo Natsumi provocando que ambos volteáramos.

-N-Natsumi creo que no es hora de esto…

-¡P-pero, Ayato-sama se mostró tan preocupado cuando Haruka quedó inconsciente fue tan lindo! – Dijo sonrojada y con brillos en sus ojos.

-¿Ah? ¡Claro que no! – Pude fijarme un poco en el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-ah~ ¡has ganado un punto! – Dijo sin prestarle atención a lo que decía Ayato – Ya veremos quién gana el corazón de Haruka.

-¡Yo solo cuidaba la calidad de mi comida! – Le dijo un poco enojado, pero la gemela no le prestaba atención.

-¡Haruka me había dicho que no tenía novio, pero está claro que es Ayato! – Dijo señalándolo.

-¿¡eh!? – Dije sonrojada - ¡Te equivocas, Ayato y yo solo…!

-Oh que ambiente tan alegre es este – Todos observamos a Reinhart-sensei quien entró con su sonrisa amable.

-¡Reinhart-sensei, ¿verdad que Haruka y Ayato hacen una linda pareja!? – Le preguntó sin ninguna vergüenza la chica.

-¡Y va a seguir…! – Se quejó Ayato

-Natsumi… - Dijo un poco avergonzado su gemelo tapando su rostro con su mano.

-La señorita Haruka necesita un poco más de descanso tal vez podríamos dejar esta conversación para después – Dijo sonriendo el sensei.

-G-gracias sensei – Dije muy agradecida, no quería continuar esta incomoda conversación.

-¿Entonces se tendrá que quedar aquí? – Preguntó Hiromi.

-Si la señorita Ishida ya se siente bien como para irse no es necesario – Respondió el sensei.

-Yo ya creo que me siento bien – Dije levantándome de la cama con más energía.

-Pero si su limosina ya los dejo tendrían que irse caminando… ¿qué les parece si se vie…? – Hiromi fue interrumpido por Natsumi quien lo apretó con sus brazos y le empezó a susurrar cosas que no pude oír.

NORMAL POV

-¿Qué haces Hiromi? – Le dijo susurrándole en su oído - No vez que es una gran oportunidad para esos dos.

-Yo solo me preocupo por el bienestar de Haruka – Dijo provocando que Natsumi lo apretara más.

-¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Haruka un poco incomoda.

-¡Ah no es nada! – Dijo Natsumi nerviosa.

-¿de verdad estás bien? ¿Puedes caminar? – Preguntó Hiromi en un tono preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien, puedo irme con Ayato hasta la mansión – Sonrió la chica.

-¡Entonces está decidido! – Dijo Natsumi – Lo siento tenemos que irnos – Dijo tomando a su hermano del brazo - ¡Espero les vaya bien!

-A-adiós – Dijo Haruka mirando a la joven un poco extraño por su forma de actuar.

Los gemelos se habían ido.

-**LIMOSINA DE LOS GEMELOS-**

-Ah, no puedo esperar como resultará todo – Dijo Natsumi muy feliz.

-Natsumi, a veces te sobrepasas – Dijo en un tono que Natsumi pudo darse cuenta, estaba molesto.

-¿Por qué te has molestado? Nunca lo haces cuando hago este tipo de cosas – Lo miró confundida.

-Este caso no es igual… - Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana mirando el recorrido de la limosina.

-¿Es por qué es Haruka? – Le dijo pícaramente.

-Es solo porque estaba herida con ese golpe que recibió – Le dijo automáticamente.

-¡A Hiromi le gusta Haruka! – Dijo sin prestarle atención.

-¡E-espera no es eso! – Lo negó pero ya era tarde, su gemela ya estaba en su mundo.

-Ahh~~ ¡Me hubieras dicho y les doy un empujón hoy! – Le dijo haciendo puchero – No te preocupes, te ayudaré aunque tengas mucha competencia – Su hermano se rindió y dejo que pensara lo que quisiera, ya no tenía caso él solo suspiró.

**-CALLES-**

Haruka POV

-No sabía que jugabas al basketball – Le dije a Ayato mientras caminábamos hacia la mansión ya el dolor de mí cabeza se había ido - ¡Eres muy bueno!

-Sí, es mi deporte favorito –Respondió sonriendo orgulloso.

-Ciento que es mi culpa que tuviéramos que caminar hasta la mansión… si tan solo hubiera reaccionado rápido – Suspiré.

-No me importa, así estás solo conmigo – Ayato me tomó del brazo y me atrajo hacia él.

-¡A-Ayato!

-Cálla… tanto caminar me dio sed, debes pagar las consecuencias – Dijo sonriendo – No desobedecerás a Ore-sama, ¿verdad?

-No es como si tuviera otra opción… - Dije mientras quitaba mis cabellos que tapaban mi cuello.

-¿Ah? ¿Así de fácil? – Me dijo en un tono de queja.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Lo miré a los ojos viendo un poco de enojo en él.

-No es divertido cuando no te rehúsas – Dijo soltándome y siguiendo su camino.

-¿Qué le sucede? – Me pregunté - ¡E-espera! – Lo seguí sin decirle ninguna palabra de lo sucedido, después de todo si no chupaba mi sangre era algo bueno para mí, ¿no?

-**EN ALGÚN LUGAR LEJANO-**

Normal POV

-Bien, es hora de irnos – Dijo Thomas.

-Ya verá, tomaré venganza de ese hombre lobo – Dijo Edward sonando los huesos de sus dedos.

-Recuerda que nuestra misión es traerla de regreso, no te distraigas con cosas innecesarias – Le dijo Thomas

Li sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la salida de aquél misterioso lugar.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! :D **

**Como verán... pronto regresaran los problemas! Lamento dejarlo hasta aquí, pero en el próximo capítulo abran muchas sorpresas que tengo pensando escribir! No quiero escribir mucho spoiler así que nos leemos en el próximo capítulo *O***

**Oh sí, otra cosita, he publicado el dibujo de los gemelos en mi Deviant Art :D no me salió tan bien como esperaba xD! pero espero les guste :'3**

**PD: Natsumi es toda una loquilla ewe**


	5. Lo que no debía pasar

**¡Buenas todos! Estoy muy feliz de poder nuevamente publicar otro capi de este fic x3 como siempre estoy agradecida por los reviews y espero disfruten de este capítulo el cual le he puesto mucho esmero, creo que es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora D:**

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**Seshru: Gracias por tu coment! :D oh, por si acaso el poder que sellaron fue el del "líder" de esos chicos que quieren a Haruka, es por eso que no pude ir por él mismo! disculpa si no me supe explicar D: aunque aquí sabrás varias cosas de ella x3**

**Sofialexandra15: ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí te enteraras de varias cosas, espero te guste!**

**Hana-chan: ¡Exactamente! Aquí sabrás un poco del porque es importante para estos chicos :D**

**NekoTsundereNya: Me alegra que te gustara, y sí, Natsumi dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente sin ningún tipo de pena! XD! espero te guste este cap también jejeje**

**Jessica Inclan: ¡Gracias! Aunque aun no decido si ella quedará o no con alguien x3 pero lo tomaré en cuenta! Todo depende como se vaya desarrollando esta historia :D aunque tengo varios candidatos**

**Ailyn Sakamaki: ¡Muchas gracias! y no te preocupes x3 me alegra que ya hayas podido leer y que te gustara! :D espero este también te guste**

**¡Sin más que decir, disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Lo que no debía pasar**

Normal POV

_-Esa es la razón por la que tus heridas son curadas tan rápidamente – Dijo aquél hombre cuyos ojos eran tapados por su cabello negro el cual se veía muy liso y desordenado a la vez – No puedes dejar que "eso" salga a la luz, ¿lo entiendes?_

_-Sí, lo entiendo – Dijo aquella niña con su mirada baja, parecía triste._

_-Debes aprender a controlarlo, sino… muchas cosas malas podrían pasar – Él acaricio su cabeza intentando darle ánimos a aquélla niña._

_-Lo haré – Ella sonrió._

Haruka despertó de aquél sueño con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras las secaba empezó a sentirse realmente triste.

-¿Por qué me siento de este modo? – Dijo mirando hacia abajo – Ese sueño… por alguna razón… me hace sentir mal… - Ella miró la hora del reloj y decidió levantarse antes de que se le hiciera tarde y Kanato la regañara - ¿Quién es esa persona que me hablaba?

Muy desanimada se arregló y salió hasta la cocina, donde Kanato estaba como siempre esperándola junto con Teddy.

-Buenos días Kanato-kun – Le dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Buenos días, Haruka-san – Él sonrió satisfecho de que no llegara tarde.

Kanato POV

Ella fue al comedor sin decir nada más, me molesto un poco, sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa.

-Teddy, Haruka-san está actuando extraño ¿no lo crees? – Bajé mi mirada aferrándome más a Teddy y entrecerré mis ojos.

Pasó cierta cantidad de tiempo, estaba empezando a desesperarme, sentía que quería acuchillarla por tardar tanto, luego sentí pasos venir hacia acá, era ella quien por fin llegó con la comida.

-Un minuto más y no te salvabas – Le dije con enojo.

-Lo siento Kanato-kun – Fue lo único que respondió, ni un poco de nervios en su voz, de verdad esta mujer me provocaba gran enojo si no es por la calidad de su sangre ya la hubiera matado.

Ella empezó a comer, a pesar de que me gustara más estar en silencio, SU silencio me molestaba, ella siempre ha sido una humana ruidosa que quería romper, pero esta vez solo se quedaba en silencio como una hermosa muñeca…

-¿Qué te pasa? – Me atreví a preguntarle con un gran enojo en mi ser.

-Nada ¿por qué?

_Mentira._

-Estás mintiendo… - Le dije con un tono de voz silencioso.

_Y yo odio las mentiras._

-No… no estoy mintiendo – Ella me sonrió falsamente.

-¿¡No sabes que odio las mentiras!? – Me alteré lo suficiente como para tirar todo en el piso, ella me miró con miedo, eso me gustaba.

-¿Kanato-kun por qué haces eso? – Dijo temblorosa.

-¡No quiero comer algo que preparó una mentirosa!

Haruka POV

Kanato estaba muy enojado, todo porque he estado pensando en aquél sueño que me ha mantenido de bajos ánimos, a pesar de todo no entendía a Kanato… a él le gustaba el silencio ¿no? ¿Por qué tenía que desesperarse y tirarlo todo al piso? Seguí mirándolo con mucho miedo de que me fuera a hacer, él por su parte sonrió.

-Teddy, ¿no crees que es mejor cuando está así con miedo? Esa mentirosa merece ser castigada, ¿verdad?

-No… - Le dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-Eso te mereces por mentirme – Kanato se abalanzó hacia mí y me tiró al piso quedando él encima de mí.

-¡Detente por favor! – Le supliqué intentando alejarlo pero él tomó mis brazos con mucha fuerza y se acercó más a mí.

-Entonces, no me vuelvas a mentir – Me pidió.

-Lo prometo… no volveré a mentirte… Kanato…

-Bien, buena chica – Él sonrió al parecer ya había dejado el enojo – Pero… por tu culpa me he quedado sin desayuno así que… tendrás que darme de tu sangre – Él se acercó a mi cuello y lo mordió fuertemente, hice un quejido empezando a mover mis piernas para intentar alejarlo, pero no era suficiente, él succionaba placenteramente todo lo que quería mientras aun sostenía mis brazos.

-¿Qué es todo este desorden? – Escuché la voz de Reiji muy enojada - ¿Nuevamente estás actuando como un animal, Kanato?

-¡Cállate! – Le dijo Kanato nuevamente enojado – Tú… ¡Llamarme de ese modo…! ¡Voy a matarte!

-¡Detente! – Le pedí a Kanato con lágrimas en los ojos, no estaba de humor para esto… simplemente no lo estaba. Él me miró por unos segundos y decidió levantarse, dejándome libre para poder hacerlo también.

-Ustedes dos son responsables de este desorden, así que encárguense de limpiar todo – Fue lo que dijo antes de irse.

-Empecé a limpiar, se había roto por completo el plato, por mi distracción me he cortado el dedo.

-Ha empezado a oler mucho tu sangre ¿te has cortado? – Me preguntó Kanato, él me tomo de la mano y miró mi herida - ¿te duele? – Me preguntó.

-No tanto… gracias por preocuparte – Le sonreí.

-No estoy preocupado, es solo por la calidad de tu sangre – Dijo desviando su mirada.

**-HORAS MÁS TARDE, EN EL INSTITUTO-**

-¡Haruka, Haruka te tengo una gran noticia! – Me dijo Natsumi quien venía con Hikari, al parecer se hicieron "amigas" en todos estos días que habían pasado.

-¿Qué cosa? – Le pregunté curiosa.

-Vendrás a mí casa hoy a quedarte a dormir, Hikari también vendrá – Lo dijo como si ya hubiera dicho que sí.

-A-ah… es muy repentino debo pedir permiso – Le dije un poco apenada.

-¿A quién? ¿A tu novio Ayato? – Me dijo en un tono burlesco.

-¡No! A Reiji… es muy… solo debo decirle – Suspiré.

-Oww, está bien, entonces ¿qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a buscar a Reiji! – Ella empezó a sostener mis hombros y empezó a caminar empujándome a mí también.

-¡E-espera! Puedo hacerlo sola – Le dije nerviosa.

-¡Ni hablar vendrás con nosotras! – Dijo autoritaria Natsumi.

-Hikari-chaaan dile algo – Le supliqué.

-Pero es muy divertido verte así – Dijo sonriendo.

Llegamos a la clase de Reiji, la puerta abierta, pude observarlo tranquilamente sentado leyendo, esperando al sensei supongo, recordé que Shu estudiaba con él pero no lo veía en el salón ¿dónde estaría? Me pregunté.

-Vamos entra – Me dijo Hikari.

-No, qué vergüenza es una clase mayor…

Reiji giró su mirada hacia nosotras y se levantó por su cuenta, salió del salón en donde nosotras estábamos.

-Debe de haber una razón para que hayas venido a esta clase – Me dijo con su típica seriedad.

-Ah, sí pues verá... Reiji-san…

-¡Estoy planeando una piyamada en mi casa y la he invitado, hemos venido a pedir su permiso para que vaya! – Le dijo Natsumi de una.

-Oh, con que es eso… pues no puedo dejarla – Lo negó enseguida.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué? – Le dijo casi en un lloriqueo Natsumi.

-Ella muy bien sabe la razón – Me miró y yo ya sabía a qué se refería.

-Yo la cuidaré – Reiji miró a Hikari quien había hablado, él sabía que gracias a ella y Yoruishi pude salvarme de aquél ataque, Reiji suspiró resignado.

-Está bien.

-¡Oh gracias papá Reiji! – Natsumi lo miró con aquéllos ojos brillosos, reí un poco al ver como le decía "papá Reiji".

Reiji decidió ignorar su comentario y entró a su clase seguramente pensando los modales que le hacían falta a Natsumi.

-Bien, ya que tienes permiso nos vemos después de clases – Dijo alegre Natsumi yéndose de allí.

-¿Vamos Haruka? – Me dijo Hikari.

-Adelántate tú, yo iré a ver algo – Le dije sonriendo.

-Oh está bien, ten cuidado – Ella se fue.

Decidí buscar a Shu, ya que no estaba en la clase me preocupo un poco.

-¿Dónde estará? – Seguía buscando por los pasillos, biblioteca, azotea, sala de música pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

-Oye chibi tu sangre anda muy acelerada – Giré observando a Yuma.

-Lo siento, ahorita no tengo tiempo – Le dije un poco agotada de tanto correr.

-¿Estás buscando algo? – Me dijo sonriendo y acercándose a mí – Porque sabes, yo buscaba ese delicioso aroma el cual ya he encontrado – Lamió sus labios mientras me acorralaba en la pared.

-Po-por favor… tengo prisa… - Le supliqué.

-Solo será un poco, chibi – él empezó a sacar sus colmillos, intenté alejarlo pero no podía.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Ambos volteamos observando a Shu, me alegré de verlo.

-¡Shu-san! – Aproveché que Yuma se distrajo y escapé de él dirigiéndome hacia Shu.

-Ya veo que prefieres al riquillo ese – Me dijo molesto Yuma.

-¡No es lo que piensas… yo solo…!

-Espero no volver a verte intentando robar mi alimento – Le dijo Shu cortante, Yuma se molestó y antes de poder actuar la campana sonó.

-Tch, terminaremos esto después – Yuma se fue sin más.

-Shu-san… - Dije volteando a verlo.

-Qué mujer tan problemática, haciéndome esforzarme más de lo necesario – Dijo Shu con su voz adormilada.

-Yo… no te vi en clase y… quería saber si estabas bien – Le admití.

-No necesitas preocuparte por mí, y no me interesa ir a clase.

-¡Pero…! – él me miró y suspiró.

-Está bien, entraré a clase si con eso dejas de molestar – Sonreí alegremente ante su respuesta.

**-HORAS MÁS TARDE, DESPUÉS DE CLASES-**

Normal POV

-¡Yoru te extrañaré mucho! – Hikari no soltaba a su novio, al parecer era muy difícil para ella estar lejos de él.

-¡No te preocupes yo le haré compañía! – Le dijo burlesco Daryl.

-Oww~ yo sé que sí – Le dijo apretando uno de sus cachetes, Yoru solo suspiró por su actitud.

-¡Daryl-kun yo te extrañaré también, siempre lo hago cada vez que no te veo! – Le dijo Natsumi casi al borde de lágrimas.

-¡Eres muy linda! – Le dijo abrazándola y ella casi desmayándose por el afecto de él.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos – Le dijo su hermano Hiromi.

-Oh, claro – Dijo Natsumi con ojos llenos de amor.

Los gemelos, Haruka y Hikari subieron a la limosina, Yoru se quedó solo con Daryl, el de ojos rojos vio como la limosina se fue y él se quedó mirándola un rato.

-Para ti es aún más difícil dejarla ¿verdad? – Le dijo Daryl con una voz más tranquila y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, él no respondió, solo subió a la limosina, Daryl lo sabía, sabía cómo él se sentía no por nada se hacía llamar "su mejor amigo".

**-LIMOSINA DE LOS GEMELOS-**

-Oh, ¡ahora que lo pienso no tengo piyama con qué dormir! – Dijo Haruka un poco apenada.

-Oh ¡yo tampoco! - Dijo Hikari.

-No te preocupes, les prestaré una de las mías – Le dijo Natsumi sonriendo – Te prestaré una muuuy sexy, Haruka~ - Miró a su gemelo quien se sonrojó por su idea.

-No, ¡qué vergüenza! ¡No te pongas como Laito...! – Haruka tapó su boca por lo que había dicho y se sonrojó.

-¿¡Es que acaso Laito-kun te ha hecho vestir cosas sexys!? – Le preguntó Natsumi sin ningún tipo de pena – Hermano, tienes mucha competencia.

-¡Cá-callate! – Dijo sonrojándose su gemelo

-¡No es lo que quise decir…! – Se opuso Haruka - ¿A qué te refieres con competencia? – Le preguntó confusa.

-No te diré por no decirme lo de Laito fufu~ – Dijo burlesca Natsumi.

-Haruka eres muy distraída – Le dijo Hikari sonriendo y mirando a Hiromi quien se sonrojo aún más.

-¿ah? – Haruka aún no entendía.

La limosina se detuvo y todos salieron, Haruka quedó impresionada por su gran mansión, muy hermosa.

Haruka POV

Entramos a la gran y hermosa mansión, Natsumi nos dirigió hacia su habitación la cual era enorme, mucho más grande que en donde dormía en la mansión Sakamaki.

-Muy bien, esta será tu ropa de dormir – Natsumi me mostró un gran camisón gris con unas rayas negras.

-Está bien, iré al baño ¿dónde queda? – Pregunté.

-Sal, gira a la izquierda la primera puerta que veas – Me indicó Natsumi.

Salí al baño y pude cambiarme, a pesar de ser una camisa abotonada, me quedaba muy grande parecía más bien una bata. Salí con mi uniforme en mis manos, sin mirar al frente tropecé con alguien, cayendo encima de esa persona.

-Ugh… - Me quejé del dolor y abrí mis ojos me sonrojé porque era Hiromi con quien había tropezado y estaba muy cerca de él, abrió también sus ojos y su reacción fue la misma.

-¿Sucede algo? Sentimos un golpe – Natsumi salió junto con Hikari rápidamente y nos vio en esa posición.

-¡Lo siento Hiromi-kun! – Me levanté enseguida muy nerviosa – No fue mi intención… no te vi.

-No te disculpes, fue mi culpa – Me sonrió él – Yo debí tener más cuidado.

-¡Oh, vamos ¿eso es todo?! – Se quejó Natsumi - ¡Al menos le hubieras robado un be…! – Hikari tapo la boca de Natsumi.

-Qué cosas dices jajaja, ven vamos Haruka.

-E-esa camisa… - Hiromi me habló.

-Ah sí es tuya Hiromi, espero no te moleste después de haberla dejado en mi habitación pensé que no te importaría.

-¡No realmente! – Él sobó su cabeza mientras se levantaba.

-Lo siento no sabía…

-No te tienes que disculpar por todo, no es necesario a veces es molesto cuando ya somos amigos – Giré a verlo, desde su punto de vista tal vez tenía razón.

Entramos a la habitación de Natsumi, nos divertimos un rato jugando y peleando con almohadas, también comimos bocadillos. Me hacía muy feliz pasar una noche así por primera vez, una ambiente muy diferente al de la mansión Sakamaki. Ya cansadas apagamos la luz y nos acostamos, su cama era enorme así que entramos las tres.

-Entonces Haruka… ¿Quién te gusta? – Preguntó Natsumi, sin saber muy bien a que se refería.

-¿Gustarme alguien? – Le pregunté – No sé…

-¿Es enserio? – Preguntó sorprendida – Vives con seis guapos hermanos ¿y no te gusta ninguno?

-Pues… creo que no… – Le respondí con sinceridad.

-¿Ningún tipo de cariño al menos? – Lo pensé por unos momentos, tal vez si llegué a quererlos un poco, en parte… es decir, omitiendo que chuparan mi sangre y me trataran con brusquedad, tenían varios sentimientos lindos muy ocultos en su interior o por lo menos eso pensaba de algunos de ellos, aun así no sabía si ese tipo de cariño era del que hablaba Natsumi.

-Deberías dejarle a Haruka algo de tiempo, creo que esos temas no es lo suyo – Habló Hikari.

-Vale, vale – Se rindió Natsumi quien estaba en el medio de las dos – Saben… sé que soy muy enamoradiza, pero hay alguien a quien quiero más en este mundo.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunté curiosa.

-Mi hermano – Dijo sonriendo – hemos estado siempre juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, haría lo que sea por él… hasta ayudarlo con la chica que le gusta – Me miró sonriendo – Él es muy educado, pero al contrario de mí es muy tímido con temas del "amor".

-Yo… no sé lo que se siente que te guste alguien – Le admití.

-¿Nunca te ha gustado nadie? – Me preguntó impresionada.

-N-no… - Le dije sonrojada.

-Yo creo que, Haruka es tan distraída que si le gustara alguien no se daría cuenta – Acotó Hikari.

-He-hey… ¡eso no es cierto! – Me sonrojé aún más.

Ellas dos rieron y yo me contagié de sus risas. De verdad, pasarla con ellas ha sido muy feliz para mí y espero siga siendo así.

**-LUNES, INSTITUTO-**

Me encontraba afuera sola esperando a los Sakamaki, quienes habían sido llamados por el director, quien sabe por qué.

-Haruka-chan, aquí estabas – Observé a Hiromi quien vino de repente.

-Ah sí… ¿me buscabas? – Pregunté dudosa.

-Sí, yo quería… decirte algo – Dijo un poco nervioso y con sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No… es solo que hablé con Natsumi y…

-Aw~ de verdad esto es muy romántico – Escuchamos otra voz a lo lejos y nos fijamos de que tres personas estaban en el techo, dos de ellos los cuales ya conocía, Edward y Thomas, abrí mis ojos con temor empecé a temblar, justo cuando pensaba que no volverían, había una nueva persona la cual por alguna razón me dio más temor – Tu cara muestra mucha sorpresa ¿nos extrañaste? – Habló nuevamente Edward.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – Preguntó Hiromi aún más sorprendido.

-Tienes que huir Hiromi, no es seguro – Le dije en voz baja para que ellos no oyeran.

-¿Huir? ¡No te dejaré sola si no es seguro!

-No es tiempo de reclamar, debes irte. Seré la carnada, ellos me seguirán, tú huye.

-¿Qué susurran ahí los enamorados? – Dijo burlesco el rubio de ojos rojos de Edward.

-¿Me quieren a mí no? ¡Pues vengan! – Enseguida empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude, como lo supuse todos me siguieron.

-No escaparás~ - empezó a lanzar unas especie de explosivos, los cuales empezaron a desbordar un humo que no me dejó correr más, tosí mucho hasta que el humo se detuvo yo ya estaba en el piso – Eres nuestra – Dijo divertido.

-Menos mal la encontramos sola – Dijo Thomas.

-Ahora llevémosla – dijo el otro tipo desconocido.

-¡Deténganse! – Escuché la voz de Hiromi quien se colocó al frente de mí quien yacía aún tirada en el piso.

-¡Te dije que huyeras!

-Te dije que no te dejaría sola.

-Ohh esto es tan romántico – Dijo burlón Edward.

-Lástima no nos importa – Sonrió el pelo negro desconocido el cual portaba una gran lanza este se acercó con destino a atacarnos, Hiromi no parecía querer irse.

-¡Espera Li! – Thomas intentó detenerlo.

-¡DETENTE! – Vi como Natsumi corría a toda velocidad, colocándose al frente de Hiromi, ella recibió el golpe de la lanza, ella cayó al piso sin más.

-¡NATSUMI! – Hiromi tomó su cuerpo herido.

-Los humanos actúan mucho por sus sentimientos… que patético – Escuché a Reiji decir, al parecer la acompañó hasta aquí… pero…. Ya no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso… no podía siguiera moverme, solo veía a Hiromi adelante mío tomando a Natsumi.

Normal POV

-¡Natsumi! ¡Natsumi despierta! – Le suplicó Hiromi.

-Hiromi… - Lo llamó con debilidad.

-Aquí estoy Natsumi – Le dijo llorando como nunca.

-¿otra vez estás llorando? – Le dijo subiendo su mano hacia su mejilla rozando sus lágrimas.

-No es tiempo de eso, ven vamos, levántate… - El intento cargarla pero vio su gran herida en todo su pecho, muy abierta había perdido demasiada sangre.

-No puedo Hiromi… no puedo…. – Ella empezó a cerrar sus ojos.

-¡Por favor, despierta!

-Hiromi… te quiero…debes seguir… nunca te detengas… – Su mano que estaba sobre su mejilla, cayó y él la sostuvo, ella no volvió a hablar ni a respirar.

-¡NATSUMI! – Él gritó, su gemela estaba muerta.

-Te dijeron que no hicieras nada como esto… - Le dijo Thomas a Li quien sonreía viendo la escena de aquella mujer ahora muerta.

-Él dijo que quería a nuestro sacrificio viva, ella no cuenta.

Haruka POV

Aún estaba sin poder moverme, solo escuchaba la conversación que tuvieron los gemelos, su última conversación ¿Natsumi estaba muerta? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? Ella… era una buena persona… era mi amiga.

-¡Ah… ah! – Mi cabeza empezó a doler, la sostuve con ambas manos, el dolor era insoportable.

"_Debes aprender a controlarlo, no dejes que "eso" salga de ti… debes impedirlo a toda costa."_

"_Eso…. Eso… Eso… No debe salir. "_

Solo eso es escuchaba, controlar, impedir… la oscuridad invadió mi mente, nada más podía pensar en algo en este momento, en rabia y venganza.

"_Un sentimiento lleno de oscuridad corre por tus venas, si no aprendes a controlarlo se apoderará por completo de ti"_

"_Lo siento."_

Normal POV

Ella se levantó, un aura diferente corrió por ella, Reiji y aquellos tres que venían por ella lo notaron, ella levantó su mirada hacia Li, la persona quien había matado a Natsumi, sus ojos, eran rojos como la sangre que corría por sus venas, su mirada estaba llena de cosas negativas, ella no era la Haruka que llegó a la casa Sakamaki, ella era… nadie lo sabía.

Li la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Por fin – Dijo él con la misma sonrisa.

Ella sin hablar, dio un gran salto y noqueó rápidamente a Li, empujándolo haciéndolo caer.

-No… - Edward la vio con temor.

-Se ha despertado – Dijo Thomas impresionado – Es lo mismo que hace años atrás…

-¡Pensé que ya sabía controlarlo! – Le dijo Edward.

-Hay algo en ella esta vez, no nos reconoce de verdad – Acotó Thomas.

Haruka y Li empezaron a tener una temeraria batalla, Li utilizaba su lanza pero Haruka esquivaba todos sus ataques, en una de esas, ella le dio una patada provocando que su lanza cayera, lo tomó del cuello con fuerza dejándolo sin poder respirar, rápidamente con su otra mano libre penetró en su estómago traspasándolo hasta el otro lado con una extrema fuerza.

-¡Detente! – Haruka sintió que algo venía de atrás y sacó su mano rápidamente, dejó caer a Li y esquivó los cuchillos de veneno que lanzó Thomas, ella cayó de rodillas y Reiji se acercó a ella rápidamente.

-¡Nos largamos no podemos con "eso"! – Ambos tomaron la lanza y a Li muy mal herido y se fueron.

Haruka terminó por caer al piso y Reiji la tomó en sus brazos, cuando abrió sus ojos estos volvieron a su color gris de siempre.

-¿Qué pasó? Me siento muy cansada – Reiji se impresionó de que no recordara nada- ¿Qué es esto? - Ella miró su mano repleta de sangre, empezando a temblarle - ¿por qué tengo sangre en mi mano? ¿Reiji-san… que significa esto? – Ella lo miró con temor de lo que pudo haber hecho.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! TWT**

**Tengo mucho que decir sobre éste... tanto con la historia y por como iba escribiendo**

**1. Es la primera vez que me meto en la "mente" de un personaje que no es mío, y éste es Kanato (Sí, me metí con el menos entendible XD) así que espero no me haya quedado mal e_e**

**2. También es la primera vez... ¡Que mato a alguien en un fic! Me dio... ¡Mucha pena! La verdad le tomé cariño a Natsumi como no se imaginan, pero... debo decir que era necesario para ver un poco de Haruka, aún así lo siento si no les agradó que la matara TwT al principio cuando lo iba imaginando lo vi como una buena idea, pero luego no sabía si hacerlo Dx a la final ha quedado así! Y como dije antes, no todo será felicidad u.u**

**3. Ahora, con lo referente a Haruka, no es Yandere! XD Si es lo que se preguntan, sólo... digamos que ha heredado algo muy poderoso xD! Y como ha perdido sus recuerdos no puede controlarlo convirtiéndolo en peligroso... Son cosas que se irán sabiendo a medida se desarrolle la historia ^w^**

**¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Nos leemos luego!:D**


	6. Anael

**¡Hola! ¿cómo están queridos lectores? Espero que bien :)**

**Aquí por fin les traigo el capítulo 6, después de dejar con suspenso el capítulo anterior ;w;**

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**ElizabethJaeger: Gracias, aquí traigo la continuación espero te guste :)**

**NekoTsundereNya: TwT Lo sé, me sentí mal por ella, pero para mostrar un poco de Haruka era necesario algo así, espero te guste este cap!**

**Seshru: D: Aquí traigo la continuación! Espero no haber tardado tanto ;3; **

**NMathers: ¡Gracias! con respecto a tu pregunta: Aun no lo tengo muy en claro, pero tengo varias opciones para ella, se aclararan a medida se desarrolle la historia, lo más probable si lo haga en unos cuantos capítulos más.**

**Psicotic Uchiha: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi fic :3!**

**Catherine C M: Jeje, pensaba en la posibilidad de matar a Hiromi, aunque también le tengo cariño xD, pero Haruka se juntó más con Natsumi, así que pienso que eso lo hizo más dramático :P, también pensaba en que Edward, Thomas y Li aparecieran más tarde, pero quería que supieran un poco más de la protagonista x3, espero te guste este capi! **

**Ailyn Sakamaki: Me alegra que te gustara x3 yo también sufrí su pérdida, Natsumi! T.T **

**Sofialexandra15: Sí, creo que lo hice un poco fuerte es la primera vez que hago algo como eso, espero haya acorde por lo menos ;_;**

**Stepania: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado este fic! Y con respecto a lo de Yui... pues, aparecerá en el sentido de que se sabrá la historia completa de lo que pasó entre ella y Ayato. Digamos que ella y Ayato si tuvieron una relación en el pasado, pero por cosas ella murió y se sabrá el porqué. Y para eso calculo que unos 5 o más capítulos tal vez :( **

**¡Sin más que decir disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Anael**

Normal POV

_Una pequeña niña se encontraba sola y pérdida, la razón por la que lloraba. Sentada, esperando a que quizá la encuentre alguien._

_-¿Esa no es… la hija de Bianca-sama y de "ese"? – Dijo una persona cualquiera._

_-No cabe duda, es la misma imagen. Nadie más puede parecerse, solo faltan esos malditos ojos rojos del infortunio – Dijo otra persona cualquiera en respuesta de la otra._

_-Esa miseria, no puedo creer que la hayan aceptado aquí como futura guardián – Dijo nuevamente la primera persona cualquiera._

_-¿Lo has escuchado? Dicen que, si algo lo desagrada lo suficiente y la haces enojar te matará, después de todo lo ha heredado ¿no? – Dijo la tercera y última persona cualquiera – Esos sentimientos oscuros…_

_-Recuerda que él cambió… pero no sabemos si ella lo hará – Dijo la segunda persona cualquiera._

_La niña tenía miedo, y no dejaba de llorar, y solo escuchaba cosas negativas de ella._

"_Debería irse"_

"_Su existencia es una molestia"_

"_Es inaceptable"_

"_Nunca debió existir, solo debería morir junto con "ese"."_

_-Tú, ¿estás bien? – La niña levantó su mirada ante aquélla persona quien se le había acercado y hablado por fin de frente - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te has perdido? _

_-Sí… - Le dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Me llamo Anael, ¿Y tú? – Le preguntó la niña de cabello y ojos castaños._

_-Yo soy… _

-¡Anael!

Haruka abrió sus ojos agitada, llevó su mano hacia su frente.

-Que dolor de cabeza… - Dijo con una suave voz - ¿Cómo llegue aquí…? Yo estaba en el instituto y… - Ella empezó a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido, ellos habían vuelto, él había matado a Natsumi, su amiga. Ella… ella termino con sangre en sus manos y aun no recordaba por qué. Nuevamente su mano empezó a temblar, la aferró a su pecho y cerró sus ojos con fuerza - ¿Qué es lo que soy? – Dijo casi desesperada – Anael… - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que fue abierta, ella volteó y observó a Reiji.

-Veo que ya has despertado – Le dijo terminando de entrar en la habitación.

-Reiji-san… - Lo nombró con una voz muy suave - ¿Qué es lo que me pasó? – Fue directo al grano.

-Ayer, efectivamente descubrí que no eres completamente humana – Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida por lo que él había dicho – La forma en la que actuaste ayer… tus ojos tornados de un color rojo…

-¿Mis ojos? ¿Mi forma de actuar? – Haruka no entendía lo que Reiji decía, no recordaba nada de eso.

-Lo más probable nuestro padre sepa más información de lo que imaginas – Le confesó – Hemos intentado contactarlo, pero ha sido imposible – Suspiró – Por el momento, deberías quedarte aquí y no salir más, ni a la escuela.

-¡Pero…! ¡Hiromi-kun y Natsumi-chan!

-Esa mujer está muerta por dejarse llevar por tontos sentimientos – Dijo Reiji cortante.

-¡No es cierto! – Le gritó Haruka, sorprendiendo un poco a Reiji pero sin perder la compostura – Ella dijo que haría lo que sea por su hermano, que era lo que más quería… ella… ella… - Haruka bajó su mirada con lágrimas en los ojos – No pude hacer nada…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Dijo Ayato quien había escuchado mucho ruido, observó a Haruka y sintió como si algo le hubiera apuñalado – Reiji… ¿¡Qué le hiciste!? – Dijo volteando su cara mirando molesto a su hermano mayor.

-Solo he sido franco con ella, aunque no sea una humana se deja llevar demasiado por esos sentimientos inútiles.

-¿A qué te refieres con qué no es humana?

-Se los diré a todos en la sala de estar – Reiji se fue de la habitación, Ayato no dejó de mirarlo molesto, al terminar de irse el pelinegro, Ayato observó a Haruka de nuevo quien aún lloraba. Él se acercó a ella y se sentó en su cama.

Ayato POV

-Hey – Intenté llamar su atención pero sin mirarla a la cara y sin saber cómo hacerlo sólo dije eso, por alguna razón verla en ese estado solo me hacía querer acompañarla.

-Ayato… lo siento – Escuché salir de sus labios, volteé mi rostro y la miré allí, destruida totalmente.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Después de todo, ella no me ha hecho nada.

-Te has preocupado por mí – Me sorprendí un poco por su palabras ¿preocuparme? Como si yo pudiera…

-¡Tonta, no estoy preocupada por ti! – Sin más que decir, me acerqué más a ella y la abracé.

-A-Ayato… ¿por qué? – Me preguntó ella con voz sorprendida.

-Tu ore-sama solo te da algo de apoyo, deberías sentirte honrada – Le dije con orgullo.

Haruka POV

Sonreí por el gesto de él. Aunque dijera que no se preocupaba sentir su apoyo me hacía sentir mejor. Correspondí el abrazo y me apoyé más de su hombro, sentí un leve movimiento de él, quizá sorprendido por mi gesto.

-Gracias – Le dije dulcemente.

**-HORAS DESPUÉS-**

Después de un baño y arreglarme, decidí ir a la sala de música de la mansión. Me dirigí hacia el piano y empecé a tocar una que otra tecla.

-Ese ruido es muy molesto si no lo sabes tocar – Escuché la conocida voz de Shu, él yacía dormido recostado de la pared, como era de esperarse.

-Shu-san… no sabía que estabas allí – Él no me respondió, decidí ir hacia él - ¿Shu-san? – Me arrodillé llegando a su altura y toqué su fría mejilla – Shuu-saan~ - Me reí mientras aún tocaba su mejilla, empecé a jugar con ellas con ambas manos - ¡Ah! – Shu de la nada me atrajo hacia él con fuerza quedando entre sus brazos - ¿Qué crees que haa...? – Mis labios fueron sellados por los suyos, no duró mucho porque yo lo había alejado - ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso..!? – Dije sonrojada.

-Y tú: ¿por qué jugabas con mi cara mientras intentaba dormir? – Me sonrió victorioso.

-Po-porque tú no me respondías – Desvié mi mirada aun sonrojada.

-Que no te apartes de mis brazos es porque quieres ser besada de nuevo por mí ¿no es así, mujer pervertida? – Se acercó de nuevo a mí.

-¡N-no es así! – Intenté de nuevo alejarlo, pero él hizo un movimiento más fuerte que el mío terminando arriba mío. Él, con su sonrisa victoriosa me besó de nuevo, mientras sostenía mis brazos.

-Ah… mmm…¡! Shu… ¡! – Cada palabra que intentaba decir él la callaba con un beso, luego de unos segundos él se separó por fin, dejándome ir, muy sonrojada me levanté de allí.

-Mujer pervertida, apuesto a que has sido besada por varios aquí, así que no actúes inocente – Sonrió provocándome que me sonrojada más.

-¡Y-ya detente!

-Por lo que veo no me equivocaba, la razón por la que estás aquí no es solo tú "amnesia" – Habló Shu más serio, provocando más interés en lo que decía.

-Sí… después de lo que me contó Reiji-san… y lo que no puedo recordar…. Y ese sueño – Apreté mi pecho con fuerza ante lo que decía.

Shu POV

Ella lucía triste, débil y tan problemática para mí.

-¿Tú, aun así quieres recuperar tus recuerdos? – Le pregunté sin saber el por qué.

-Si - Me respondió automáticamente – Quiero saber el motivo de mi llegada aquí, de lo que soy y de mi familia y de… - Ella bajó su mirada nuevamente y yo suspiré.

-Ven – Decidí caminar hacia el piano.

-¿Qué…? – Me preguntó sin entender aquélla mujer.

-Te dije que te enseñaría a tocar el piano – Le respondí aunque en este momento solo quería dormir.

-¿¡De verdad!? – Su sonrisa volvió y me sorprendí un poco, pero no lo demostré, sólo desvié mi mirada.

-Sí.

-¡Que felicidad! – Ella vino hacia mí rápidamente, de verdad esta mujer a pesar de ser molesta traía muchas sorpresas interesantes.

Haruka POV

Pasé un tiempo con Shu intentando aprender a tocar el piano, mejoraba de a poco, pero él dijo que podía seguir enseñándome siempre y cuando tuviera ganas.

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy – Me dijo él con su voz adormilada, creo que ya había hecho demasiado.

-Gracias, Shu-san – Le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿No has vuelto a cantar ésa canción? – Me preguntó de repente.

-N-no… - Desvié mi mirada.

-¿Por qué no la cantas mientras toco el piano? – Me preguntó, yo muy dudosa no supe que responderle.

-Ah…ummm… está bien... – Le dije aun poco convencida.

-Bien.

Él empezó a tocar, mientras yo cantaba ésa canción la cual aún no sabía su nombre, pero aún recordaba su letra, empecé a cantar una parte de la canción a la cual antes no había llegado.

_La verdad es que,  
Dudé porque estaba un poco asustada.  
Es muy probable que vayas a desaparecer  
Incluso si estamos unidos de la mano.  
No necesito ningunos recuerdos.  
Ellos sólo apuñalan a mi corazón una y otra vez.  
Y esas palabras tuyas…_

_Mi corazón está apretando por cadenas glaciales.  
Temblando en dolor,  
Desaparecemos en la noche,  
Tristemente repitiendo el mismo pecado una y otra vez._

-¡Ah! – Mi cabeza empezó a doler de nuevo caí al piso, y ahí no supe más que pasó.

Normal POV

_-¡Así que ese es tu nombre…! – Le dijo Anael sonriendo - ¡es muy lindo! – la niña se impresionó porque en vez de hablar mal de ella como lo habían hechos los demás extraños, ella la recibió bien._

_-Gra-gracias – Le dijo sonriendo._

_-Nee, ¿por qué no vamos a buscar a tu familia? Deben estar cerca._

_-Yo escapé de casa, y no sé el camino de regreso – Dijo apenada la niña de cabellos negros y ojos grises._

_-¿Escapaste de casa? – Parpadeó varias veces Anael - ¿Tus padres te tratan mal que escapaste? _

_-¡No! – Lo negó enseguida la niña con su cabeza – Ellos son los mejores padres del mundo, pero… hoy me he enojado con mi padre – Dijo inflando sus cachetes – Así que he escapado de casa por ser un… ¡Feo! – Dijo haciendo reír a Anael._

_-Jajaja, no imaginé que fuese algo así – Dejó de reír y le tendió su mano – Ven, te acompañaré hasta encontrar tu casa – la niña miró su mano unos segundos y terminó dándole la suya y levantándose._

_-¡Hija! – Pocos segundos después de la niña levantarse, su padre había llegado, un hombre muy alto el cual su rostro no se lograba ver._

_-Papá… - Empezó a lloriquear la niña de nuevo - ¡Papá! – Ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó – Lo siento, papá yo… no debí escapar._

_-Ya, todo está bien – Él acarició su cabeza con ternura – Regresemos al castillo – Él levantó su mirada y observó a Anael - ¿Y quién es ella?_

_-Ella es mi nueva amiga, me ayudó cuando estaba sola. Se llama Anael – Dijo sonriendo la niña._

_-Oh, con que es así – Él sonrió – Anael, eres bienvenida siempre que lo quieras – Le dijo amablemente el señor a la niña._

Haruka POV

-¿Pa…pá? – Desperté lentamente de aquel sueño, y me sorprendí un poco ya que Shu estaba acostado junto a mí, no sabía que decirle ya que estaba muy sonrojada.

-¿Sabes que es de pervertidos ver a una persona dormir? – Me dijo de la nada asustándome un poco y tapándome con la sábana.

-¡T-tú eres él que está en mi cama…! – Le dije sintiendo arder más mis mejillas.

-Te equivocas, te desmayaste mientras cantabas, con la poca energía que me quedaba te he traído a mi habitación ya que era la más cercana.

-¡Qué…! – Me levanté quitando la sabana de encima, pero él me sostuvo y me hizo acostarme de nuevo.

-Cállate, eres muy ruidosa – Dijo con su voz adormilada pero quejosa – Deberías mantenerte tranquila y volver a dormir, no luces muy bien que digamos – Dijo en tono burlón para mis oídos.

-De verdad… estoy muy agotada – Le dije rindiéndome y acostándome – Shu-san…

-¿qué…?

-Tuve un sueño… creo con mi padre y una amiga – Sonreí de felicidad, de verdad sentía que eso era verdad.

-¿Eso te hace sentir feliz?

-Sí, recordar cosas así tan cálidas – Cerré mis ojos aun sonriendo.

Esa noche, me había quedado dormida nuevamente en la cama de Shu, me levanté muy apenada por haber dormido con un chico aunque él no le tomo mucho interés al asunto. Después de una semana, había convencido a Reiji de poder ir nuevamente a la escuela, extrañaba a mis amigos y estaba preocupada por Hiromi.

Llegamos a la escuela, y yo empecé a caminar rápidamente por los pasillos, buscando a Hiromi principalmente.

-¡Haruka! – Escuché la voz de Hikari llamarme, volteé y esta me abrazó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿De verdad estás bien? ¡Quería ir a visitarte pero Yoru dijo que era mejor que no fuera! ¡De verdad lo siento!

-No te preocupes, entiendo – Le sonreí y correspondí el abrazo.

-¡Haruka-chan estás aquí! – Daryl corrió también a abrazarme.

-Entonces estás bien – Dijo Yoru.

-Se puede decir… que si… - Le dije sonriendo un poco y aun con Daryl encima –Oigan… ¿saben dónde está Hiromi? – La expresión de Hikari cambió enseguida, Daryl dejó de abrazarme.

-Él no ha venido en toda la semana, después de lo que pasó – Dijo Hikari en un tono triste.

Eso, me deprimió demasiado.

**-DESPUÉS DE CLASES, DESCANSO- **

Caminaba por los pasillos, aun pensando en Hiromi, como si fuera obra del destino pude verlo a él salir de la biblioteca.

-¡Hiromi-kun! – Él giró a verme y me sonrió.

-Haruka-chan, veo que ya estás bien.

-Reiji no me quería dejar venir, pero quería verte de alguna forma – Él se sorprendió un poco por mis palabras – Después de lo que pasó…

-Ya no hablemos de eso – Dijo un poco cortante pero sin dejar su sonrisa – Reiji me lo ha explicado todo, sobre ellos, sobre Hikari, Yoruishi y Daryl, sobre ti… – Me sorprendí un poco por lo que había hecho Reiji – No diré nada, entiendo su situación, ella se fue de aquí pero sentirme triste no ayudará en nada, no creo que ella quisiera verme así – Me miró a los ojos con mucha sinceridad.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé para consolarlo y que sintiera mi apoyo – Ella te quería mucho, de verdad – Dejé de abrazarlo después de unos segundos y lo mire a los ojos sonriendo.

-Y yo a ella – Sonrió más ampliamente.

-¡Ah…! – Mi cabeza empezó a doler de nuevo provocando que callera al suelo de rodillas.

-¿Haruka-chan? ¿Qué pasa? – Hiromi se arrodilló e intentó sostenerme.

-¡Me…duele mucho la cabeza…!

Normal POV

_-¡Eres solo una débil! – Dijo un niño pateando a Anael._

_-¡No sirves para nada! – Dijo el otro niño tirándole una piedra a la ya nombrada niña._

_Ellos dos junto con otros tres niños molestaban a Anael._

_-¡Déjenla en paz! – Los niños voltearon a ver quién les interrumpía su "diversión" no era más que aquélla niña pelo negro que había conseguido Anael aquél día, pero esta vez sus ojos cambiaron y eran rojos._

_-¿Qué… está pasando? – Se preguntó Anael – Su mirada es otra…_

_-¿¡Qué te pasa!? – Le dijo el primer niño desafiante - ¿No vez que nos divertimos? – La niña llegó hacia el chico y lo golpeó en el estómago provocando que cayera._

_-Tch… ¿¡Qué te crees!? – Le dijo el niño levantándose muy débil – Somos cinco, no podrás contra nosotros._

_Los cinco chicos empezaron a correr hacia la niña para atacarla, pero no habían durado ni cinco segundos, no habían logrado acercarse porque del suelo habían salido unas espinas las cuales sujetaron a los niños, ellos muy sorprendidos y con miedo empezaron a moverse intentando zafarse de ellas, pero estas empezaron a apretarlos más hasta atravesarlos, cortarlos y matarlos, mucha sangre había caído._

_-¿Qué…? – La niña volvió a su mirada y color de ojos grises – Oh no… - Ella vio a todos los niños muertos y vio que estaba repleta de sangre - ¡No, no, no! ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? ¡No otra vez! – Se tiró de rodillas al piso, Anael se levantó un poco débil por los golpes y se acercó a ella._

_-No llores – Le dijo._

_-Te irás, todos mis amigos se van luego de ver eso, porque… no puedo ver… que le hagan daño… solo quiero protegerlos de los que les hacen daño y termina así – Dijo llorando como nunca._

_-Creo que, eres lo suficientemente buena como para hacer algo como eso por quienes aprecias, solo que debes de aprender a controlarlo. Como dijo tu padre – Ella tendió su mano y ella la miró sorprendida – Gracias por ayudarme, yo no te abandonaré ya que somos amigas, ¿no? – Le dijo sonriente._

_La niña sonrió y tomó su mano levantándose – Esta es la segunda vez que me ayudas a levantarme – Le dijo sonriendo y Anael le sonrió igual – Mis padres dicen que yo soy… la destrucción pero a la vez la salvación._

Haruka POV

-La destrucción pero a la vez la salvación... – Susurré esas palabras mientras me levantaba con lágrimas en mis ojos, fijándome que estaba en la enfermería y Reinhart estaba allí.

-Oh, has despertado y por lo que veo has tenido un mal sueño – Me dijo acercándose.

-S-sí… ¿cómo llegué aquí? – Pregunté secando mis lágrimas.

-Tanaka te trajo aquí, le dije que debía regresar a clases tranquilo que yo te cuidaría – Dijo sonriendo.

-Ah… es cierto…

-Me dijo que te dolía mucho la cabeza, dime: ¿aún te duele?

-No… pero me ha estado doliendo mucho últimamente – Le admití.

-¿Sabes alguna razón por la cual pueda ser eso? ¿Vez mucha Tv o usas mucho la computadora?

-¡N-no…! Yo… tengo amnesia y creo que es porque estoy recuperando un poco mi memoria, he tenido muchos sueños.

-Ya veo, entonces es bueno, en parte – Sonrió.

-Sí… - Le dije sonriendo igualmente – Ya me siento mejor, ¿puedo irme?

-Si usted dice que está bien, puede irse – Dio su permiso.

-Gracias por su cuidado, Reinhart-sensei – Me levanté de allí y abrí la puerta.

-No hay de qué, solo una cosa Ishida – Él me detuvo y giré a verlo – Hay peligros que pueden salvar vidas – Abrí mis ojos con impresión de sus palabras, asentí con mi cabeza y terminé de salir de allí, él siempre me daba una sensación extraña y familiar.

**-EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO Y LEJANO-**

Normal POV

-¡Maldición mira como quedó su estómago! – Dijo Edward muy enojado mientras estaba Li acostado e inconsciente, su estómago estaba vendado – Tardará en curarse esa mierda.

-Después de lo ocurrido, he sacado una conclusión – Hablo Thomas captando la atención del rubio – Ella ha perdido sus recuerdos al caer en ese mundo, y es por eso que no nos ha reconocido ni tampoco sabe controlar su propio poder.

-Se supone debería ser más fácil, pero está siendo protegida, esto debió ser un gran plan de Bianca y Aarón – Sonrió el rubio.

-Lo han planeado muy bien en caso de emergencias, después de todos ellos alguna vez fueron a ese mundo, no me sorprendería que tuvieran aliados – Dijo Thomas.

-No me importa si ha perdido o no sus recuerdos – La voz de Li fue oída por ambos quienes voltearon a verlo, él cargaba una gran sonrisa – Pelear con ella con su verdadero poder es lo que más deseo – Su mirada tenía un toque de locura.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! Espero les haya gustado**

**Se han visto muchas cosas del pasado de nuestra protagonista :) Creo que añadí demasiado xD Pero ahora es que falta! Solo debo decir que en el pasado de Haruka no todo fue tristeza, pero pronto se sabrá todo lo demás, con paciencia jeje :D**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Encierro

**¡Hola! Espero estén bien :3 aquí por fin el capítulo 7**

**¡Como siempre agradezco mucho sus reviews, favs y follow! *w* **

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**Ailyn Sakamaki: Gracias por el coment! y cuando menos lo imaginen daré a saber el verdadero nombre de Haruka x3**

**Seshru: Muchas gracias *3* estás en lo correcto, mientras buscaba nombres, aparecía que el nombre de Anael era de un Ángel, me gustó mucho así que se lo he dejado :) **

**RavenWhite97: ¡Gracias por comentar! *3* y con respecto a tu pregunta si es de un mundo diferente x3 por si alguien más también tenga esa duda u3u**

**ElizabethJaeger: ¡Gracias y espero te guste este capi!**

**Sofialexandra15: ¡Gracias! Y sí, al principio mientras iba escribiendo no se me pasó por la mente lo de Pandora Hearts, pero cuando empecé a revisarlo por si tenía algún error si lo recordé xD Lo de Papámaki se sabrá más adelante *3***

**moka shijagami: ¡Nueva lectora que felicidad! *O* jskajsk enserio me alegra que te gustara mi fic x3 espero disfrutes este capítulo *W***

**Sin más que decir inicia el capítulo 7~**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Encierro**

Haruka POV

Hoy me había escapado de la mansión una hora antes de ir a la escuela, para pasar por el cementerio en dónde Hiromi me informó que habían enterrado a Natsumi, corriendo muy aceleradamente logré llegar sin complicaciones ya que, no quedaba muy lejos de la mansión.

Caminé hacia la tumba de aquélla chica de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, a quien consideraba mi amiga y que, por mi culpa había muerto. Cuidadosamente coloqué unas rosas rojas que había arrancado sin que Reiji se enterara del jardín del patio de atrás.

-Lo siento Natsumi-chan – Dije muy triste viendo su tumba – Ojalá esto no hubiera pasado, pero de verdad agradecí mucho ser tu amiga – Mis ojos empezaron a sentirse húmedos, pero no quería llorar aunque sintiera una gran tristeza por dentro.

-Con que aquí estás, Haruka-san – Volteé observando a Kanato parado al frente de mí, mirándome.

-Ka-Kanato-kun… ¿qué haces aquí? – Le pregunté lo obvio.

-Reiji me ha mandado a buscarte jeje Teddy, Haruka-san es una traviesa por irse de casa sin pedir permiso, ¿verdad? – Dijo mirando a su oso.

-Yo… iba a regresar – Dije mientras desviaba mi mirada hacia el suelo.

-jeje tú rostro asemeja una hermosa cara llena de tristeza ¿no es así, Teddy? – Dijo sonriendo

-Yo… - Prometí no mentirle más – Es la verdad, no me siento bien, me siento destrozada – Le admití.

Normal POV

Empezaron a caer gotas de agua del cielo lentamente, ambos observaron el cielo el cual había tornado un color gris, las gotas de agua empezaron a caer más seguido y rápido.

-Oh, no… - Dijo Haruka – De-debemos irnos… Kanato-kun – Ella lo miró a él, quien aún veía el cielo - ¿Kanato-kun…?

-Haruka-san… - De él empezaron a salir lágrimas al igual que el cielo sorprendiendo a Haruka ¿cómo se había puesto así tan de repente?

-¿Q-qué pasa…Ka…? – Él sin previo aviso abrazó a Haruka provocándole un leve sonrojo.

-No me dejes solo, se siente frío… - Haruka no entendía del todo la situación, hacía frío pero… ¿era por la lluvia no? Es lo que se deducía. Ella quería hacerlo sentir mejor de cualquier modo, así que correspondió a su abrazo.

-Haruka-san… tú también… sientes frío – Dijo Kanato separándose un poco, pero quedando a una corta distancia.

-Sí… - Le dijo mirando aquéllos ojos morados los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No… no hablo de ese frío físico… - Haruka empezó a entender un poco mejor lo que intentaba decir, estaba triste, destrozado…. Al igual que ella.

-Lo sé – Le respondió mirándolo dulcemente, él llevó su fría mano hacia su rostro acariciándolo, Haruka se sorprendió por su gesto.

-Haruka-san… aliviemos nuestro sufrimiento – Dijo parando de llorar solo un poco.

-¿Có-cómo? – Ella preguntó un poco nerviosa por el gesto de Kanato ya que de él se podía esperar cualquier cosa, amenazas, violencias físicas y psicológicas, podías verlo tanto feliz, enojado y triste en solo 5 minutos, o menos.

Él no le respondió, solo actúo. Se acercó a ella terminando la poca distancia que tenían y la abrazó nuevamente, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro, una escena así bajo la lluvia que muchos podían ver "romántico" pero para ella no era así, para ella él solo intentaba calmar un poco su dolor de alguna manera, el desespero lo llevó a eso, tal vez. Pero Haruka no lo separó, no se atrevía a hacerlo… Tal vez porque se preocupaba por él, no podía odiarlo y no sabía por qué, no lo detuvo, después de todo no le hacía ningún daño, ella correspondió su abrazo y también colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

Se separó de ella lentamente, Haruka observó que las lágrimas de Kanato habían cesado y que él cargaba una sonrisa más cálida.

-Gracias, Haruka-san.

La lluvia se detuvo unos minutos después y ellos se fueron a la mansión totalmente empapados, Haruka recibió un regaño de Reiji por haberse ido de ese modo ya que, por su culpa también llegaron mojando el piso de la mansión.

Haruka POV

Observé como Kanato se iba caminando tal vez a su habitación, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado ¿por qué Kanato se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué yo no lo alejé? ¿Fue solo el tipo de situación en el que estábamos? No, yo de alguna forma me preocupaba por Kanato. Y aunque él no lo dijera o lo negara, tal vez…. Él también se preocupaba por mí.

**-INSTITUTO-**

Gracias a la lluvia tuve que arreglar otro uniforme provocando que llegáramos tarde, tanto Subaru y yo entramos y para nuestra suerte aun el sensei no había llegado, pero había un gran alboroto entre compañeros.

-¿Qué estará pasando? – Le pregunté a Subaru mientras caminábamos a nuestros lugares.

-No sé, es una molestia – Dijo desviando su mirada y sentándose en su lugar.

Normal POV

-¡Les digo que deberíamos hacer eso! – Dijo Hikari a la acumulación de compañeros de clase - ¿verdad Yoru? – Le dijo al peli negro quien yacía sentado en su escritorio.

-Lo que sea – Dijo con desinterés mientras leía su libro.

-¡Deberías estar del lado de tu novia! – Le dijo haciendo puchero la peli roja.

-Yo pienso que la idea de Hikari es genial – Le dio la razón Daryl.

-¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! – Le dijo Hikari, ella volteó y observó a Haruka hablando con Subaru - ¡Haruka, ven aquí! Necesitamos tu voto~

-¿De qué hablas Hikari-chan? – Le dijo confundida mientras se acercaba.

-¡Pronto se acercará Halloween y cada salón debe preparar un evento, no tendremos clases ese día! – Le dijo muy emocionada.

-¿Halloween? – Preguntó confundida.

-¡Sí, ya sabes~! Disfraces, dulce o truco esas cosas – Le explicó Daryl.

-A-ah… creo que leí algo de eso alguna vez – Recordó - ¿Y qué ideas tienen?

-¡Haremos un café Halloween! – Dijo alegre - ¡Todos disfrazados atendiendo personas!

-¡No! – Se opuso una de las compañeras de clase – Opino que hagamos un informe sobre la historia de Halloween y listo, es válido – Todos se opusieron a su idea.

-Yo opino igual que ella – Levanto la mano Yoru.

-¡Se supone estás de mi lado! – Le regañó Hikari.

-Pues, creo que suena divertido la idea de Hikari – Dijo Haruka sonriendo ante la idea.

-¿Ven? ¡Mayoría! Será el café Halloween~ ya hablé con el director y no se opuso.

-¿¡Hablaste con el director antes de decidirnos!? – Le dijo la chica quien se opuso.

-Sí, ¿qué problema hay? De todos modos ganó mi idea – Le sonrió divertida Hikari, la chica la miró con enojo pero no le quedaba de otra que aceptarlo.

-Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿no deberíamos hacer una casa embrujada? – Dijo Haruka pensando mejor sobre la idea – Después de todo Halloween es de terror ¿no?

-¡C-creo que la idea de Hikari es mejor! – Dijo sorprendentemente la chica que se había opuesto.

-Y-yo solo decía…

-¡Eso no importa! – Le dijo Hikari – Las decoraciones del café serán de Halloween ¡Será divertido!

-Ah… mmm está bien – Dijo Haruka aceptando la idea completamente.

Faltaba una semana para Halloween, así que la clase de Haruka empezó a dividirse trabajos, quien se encargaría de la comida, las personas que atenderían a los clientes, las decoraciones y demás cosas.

**-MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI-**

-¿Subaru-kun de qué te disfrazarás? - Le preguntó Haruka.

-No iré, será un evento muy aburrido y molesto – Dijo él con un tono enojado.

-Yo creo que será divertido, deberías ir – Le dijo sonriendo provocando que Subaru se sonrojada un poco.

-Tsk, no por qué tú lo pidas iré – Le dijo picando los dientes de enojo.

-Está bien – Dijo Haruka para suspirar después, Subaru intentó no prestarle atención.

**-HALLOWEEN-**

Haruka dio un largo suspiró para decir:

-A la final Hikari ha escogido mi traje – Dijo mientras arreglaba las mesas. Ella portaba un vestido gris con un lazo en su cuello, unas alas blancas atrás. Disfrazándose así de un "ángel". Su peinado un poco ondulado, idea de Hikari.

-Te vez hermosa Haruka – Dijo con una sonrisa Hikari, quien portaba un vestido rojo y negro con unas alas de murciélago atrás, su largo cabello era amarrado por un moño rojo.

-¡Verdad que sí! – Dijo Daryl quien cargaba un traje rojo y negro con un sombrero de copa pequeño del lado derecho.

-G-gracias, ustedes también se ven bien – Les dijo Haruka sonrojada.

-Hikari, faltan unas cosas en el depósito – Le dijo Yoru quien venía con un traje naranja y negro, al igual que Daryl portaba un pequeño sombrero de copa pero del lado izquierdo.

-Oh, yo estoy muy ocupada arreglando unos pequeños detalles con Daryl, ¿pueden ir ustedes dos a buscarlas? – Les pidió Hikari a Haruka y Yoru.

-Está bien – Respondieron ambos.

Haruka POV

Junto con Yoruishi salí del salón y nos dirigimos hacia el susodicho depósito, el cuál no sabía dónde estaba así que me destiné a solo seguir a Yoruishi. Él como siempre no dijo ninguna palabra, y yo no sabía de qué hablar.

Llegamos al depósito y él abrió la puerta, por suerte estaba abierta y no tuvimos que buscar las llaves, empezamos a buscar lo mencionado pero no encontramos nada.

-Ah… alguno de esos debieron colocarlo en el otro depósito – Dijo Yoru normalmente.

-¿Hay otro depósito?

-Sí, afuera – Respondió – Vamos.

Lo seguí nuevamente hasta llegar al depósito que estaba fuera de la escuela, el cual también estaba abierto, entramos y encontramos las cosas que faltaban, así que las recogimos. Cuando íbamos a regresar, la puerta se cerró por el viento, intenté abrirla pero no funcionaba.

-Está puerta no abre – Dije aun intentando abrirla.

-Esta puerta no puede ser abierta por dentro… - Acotó el pelinegro.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Estaremos aquí hasta que alguien abra?

-Exactamente.

-No puede ser ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarden?

-Lo más seguro no mucho, después de todo necesitan estas cosas – Dijo sentándose en el suelo – Solo hay que esperar.

Suspiré – Tienes razón – Dije colocando las cajas de un lado, resignada y me senté al lado de Yoruishi.

Un gran silencio incomodo empezó a sentirse en el depósito o por lo menos para mí.

-Ah, y… que tendrán estas cajas – Intenté formar conversación abriendo una de las cajas, viendo unas calabazas con diferentes caras.

-Solo decoraciones que faltaban.

-Son lindas, mira esta se parece a ti – Le mostré una calabaza con una cara muy seria, él puso una cara de disgusto muy divertida para mí, pude notar un leve sonrojo de pena. Guardé la calabaza aun sonriendo por el gesto del chico, pero luego se formó un silencio incomodo – eh… ¿y siempre eres así? – Intenté nuevamente formas conversación.

Normal POV

-¿"Así" cómo? – Le preguntó viéndola con curiosidad Yoru.

-Ya sabes, tan… silencioso.

-Pues… ¿estamos hablando en este momento, no? – Me dijo provocando que la chica casi cayera al suelo.

-¡N-no! Hablo de hace unos momentos… solo porque yo he hecho conversación estamos hablando, pero volverá el silencio incomodo – Le admitió al de ojos rojos.

-Ah, pues – El guardó silencio unos segundos, Haruka esperaba que dijera algo importante – No se me da iniciar conversaciones – Nuevamente la chica casi cae al piso por su respuesta.

-No sé cómo eres novio de una chica tan conversadora como Hikari – Se le salieron aquellas palabras – P-perdón no quise decir nada malo – Yoru sonrió.

-La verdad es una larga historia – Dijo sin dejar su sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que para pasar el tiempo aquí sin silencios incomodos podrías contarla – Le dijo ella con brillos en sus ojos.

**-EN EL SALÓN-**

-¿No crees que se estén tardando mucho? – Preguntó Hikari a Daryl – Hemos terminado y aun no llegan.

-Lo más seguro tuvieron que ir al otro depósito de afuera – Le dijo Daryl – Ya volverán.

-V-vale… - Dijo Hikari poco convencida.

-Tranquila, pronto tu novio volverá – Le sonrió a la pelirroja.

-Sí – Le dijo ella sonriendo también.

-¡Daryl-kun se ve muy lindo con ese traje! – Le dijo una de las chicas quien portaba un disfraz de pirata.

-¡Oh gracias, tú te vez hermosa! – Le dijo alegremente a la chica.

-¡Oh Daryl-kun me ha dicho que me veo hermosa! – Dijo la chica con corazones en sus ojos.

-¿¡Y yo Daryl-kun cómo me veo!? – Dijo otra con disfraz de bruja.

-También te vez hermosa – Le sonrió a la chica.

En poco tiempo el chico ya tenía a todas las de la clase a su alrededor, pidieron que se sacaran una foto con él, Hikari solo veía la escena cómica, riendo un poco, pero luego su rostro cambió a una seria.

-Yoru, no tardes tanto – Dijo ella.

**-EN EL DEPÓSITO-**

Haruka POV

Tuve una larga y entretenida conversación con Yoruishi, sentí que por fin después de tantos meses habíamos tenido una mejor conversación.

-Y esos son los sueños que he tenido hasta ahora – Terminé por contarle los sucesos que he tenido.

-Ya veo, pues tiene sentido que sean tus recuerdos – Me dio esperanza de que así fuera – Pero nunca se está seguro, aun así, es muy probable que lo sean – Me brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso espero – Le dije sonriendo igualmente – Oh, ¿no ha pasado mucho tiempo?

-Sí… demasiado.

-Hikari ya debe de venir, Yoruishi-kun – Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Yoru – Dijo – Puedes decirme Yoru.

-¿D-de verdad?

-Sí.

-E-está bien, Yoru-kun – Sonreí nuevamente, esta vez me sentía más amiga de él que nunca.

En pocos segundos, la puerta fue abierta, volteamos y observamos a Hikari.

-¡Yoru! – Ella fue y abrazó a Yoru desesperadamente – Quería buscarte, pero Daryl insistía en que ya llegarían, sabía que mi presentimiento no fallaba, ¡Daryl baka! – Yoru correspondió su abrazo y se levantaron.

-Ah, gomen, gomen pensé que vendrían, de verdad – Dijo Daryl un poco apenado.

-N-no te preocupes – Le dije mientras me levantaba.

-Nada de "ningún te preocupes" Daryl es un idiota – Dijo Hikari muy molesta.

-¡Hikari gomenasaaai! – Dijo él casi llorando.

-¡NO!

-Bueno, se nos hace tarde… debemos atender el café – Les dije - ¿Vamos Hikari-chan, Yoru-kun? – Les dije ya que Daryl estaba en una esquina contando hormigas ya que Hikari no lo perdonó.

-¿Le has dicho Yoru? – Preguntó Hikari.

-Ah… él me dijo que podía decirle así – Dije apenada.

-Ya veo – Dijo ella con una sonrisa observando a su novio, Yoru por su parte siguió su camino.

Daryl se levantó y todos íbamos en camino hacia el salón a atender el café.

-¡Neko-chan~! – Escuché la inconfundible voz de Kou llamarme.

-Ah, Buenas noches Kou – Sonreí, él estaba disfrazado de gatito, no me sorprendía realmente, le iba bien.

-No pude evitar ver lo linda que te vez ¿pero sabes que te falta Neko-chan? – Dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-¿Qué? – Le pregunté curiosa.

-Esto~ - Él colocó unas orejas de gato en mi cabeza.

-A-ah ¿se supone los ángeles tienen orejas de gato? – Le dije un poco sonrojada tocando las orejas.

-No, sólo tú Neko-chan ¡no te las quites! Es un regalo~

-¿Ah? No puedo aceptarlas

-Muy tarde, son tuyas~ - Él se fue sin dejarme regresarle las orejas.

Terminé quedándome con las orejas, atendí el café de ese modo, fue muy divertido. Hasta que llegó Kou junto con sus demás hermanos a quienes convenció de venir, me sorprendió fue ver a Ruki era a quien menos veía de los Mukami y había venido.

-Neko-chan ¿dulce o truco? – Dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-Tome sus dulces – Le dije colocando una gran bandeja con varios tipos de dulces, tortas.

-Aburrido~ - Dijo haciendo puchero y colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

Vi a Azusa comer muy tranquilo pequeños dulces, él estaba disfrazado de momia. Yuma, quien venía disfrazado de pirata comía rápidamente muchos dulces.

-Al menos la chibi atiende bien – Dijo sin dejar de comer.

-Apúrense para continuar con nuestras actividades – Les dijo el mayor, Ruki. Quien venía disfrazado de demonio. Él me miró y yo desvié mi mirada enseguida nerviosa y seguí mi camino para continuar atendiendo el café.

-hey, hey Haruka – Hikari susurraba mi nombre como para que nadie más oyera.

-¿qué sucede Hikari-chan? – Le pregunté después de acercarme lo suficiente.

-Ese Ruki Mukami no te ha quitado la mirada de encima, dime: ¿sabes por qué será? – Dijo siguiendo susurrándome, desvié mi mirada hacia Ruki, quien, como había dicho Hikari me veía fijamente, él al notar mi mirada la desvió hacia sus hermanos.

-N-no sé… nunca he tenido tanta conversación con él – Le dije nerviosa.

-Oh~ tal vez se dio cuenta de lo linda que te vez con ése disfraz – Me dijo con picardía.

-¡Y-ya! – Dije avergonzada.

Normal POV

-Oh, Subaru has venido – Dijo Hikari quien desvió su mirada hacia la entrada del salón donde entró Subaru quien había venido con su ropa normal, sin disfraz.

-Tch – Él desvió su mirada de Hikari, aún no los aceptaba.

-¡Subaru-kun! – Haruka se acercó a Subaru con gran alegría – Si viniste – Le dijo sonriendo.

-¡No he venido porque tú me lo has pedido! Sólo vine porque estaba aburrido en casa – Dijo él con un tono de voz enojado.

-Aun así me alegra que vinieras – Le dijo ella aun sonriendo.

Hikari veía conmovida la escena, se volteó para seguir su trabajo y se fijó que nuevamente Ruki miraba a Haruka con ¿curiosidad quizá? Ruki se fijó que Hikari lo miraba atentamente y él solo la ignoró siguiendo con sus hermanos hablando.

-¿Qué estará pensando? – Pensó Hikari.

-Chicos, chicos, este amable señor toma fotos para el evento - Mencionó Daryl - ¡Tomemos una foto juntos! - Dijo alegre.

-¡Me parece una buena idea! - Afirmó Hikari.

-¡Vamos! - Daryl tomó el brazo de Yoru - Sonríe, Yoru-kun~

-Ah... - Su cara no cambió a ninguna expresión.

-¡Esperen! - Hikari tomó el brazo de su novio - ¡Haruka, ven para la foto! - Ella tomó del brazo a la chica para traerla hacia ella rápidamente, Haruka llevaba un plato con un pastel encima.

-¡Espera Hikari-chan, el pastel se caerá! - La foto fue tomada, Haruka no pudo ni sonreír por lo rápido que pasó, y el pastel... casi se cae al suelo, pero se salvó.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! Espero les haya gustado, aunque aquí no he agregado sobre el pasado de Haruka, ¡Pero no se desesperen! Pronto se sabrán más cosas.**

**Esto lo hice con el fin de que se viera un poco más la relación de Haruka con Yoru la cual era muy poca hasta ahora~ y otras ciertas cosas que pasaran después. Los disfraces de los Mukami fueron inspirados en unas imágenes que vi hace tiempo *w* me gustaron y decidí disfrazarlos así~ **

**¡NOTICIA ESPECIAL E IMPORTANTE!:**

**Quería comentar que también en este capítulo Yoru SI le cuenta la historia a Haruka sobre como está con Hikari, solo que como es muy larga no la he colocado aquí, tengo pensado hacer un pequeño Extra sobre ésa historia, en el cual aunque no lo crean aparecen cosas muy importantes de éste fic x3 pronto estaré publicándolo, no sé cuando, pero avisaré cuando lo haga! Serán unos 3 capítulos, corto el extra~ el pequeño extra se llamará "Memories"**

**Otra noticia es que coloqué un dibujo en mi deviant art x3 sobre este capítulo o3o HaruakiSou así puede buscarme~ **

**¡Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Una inesperada noticia

**¡HOLA! :D esta vez traigo la continuación un poco rápido, pero me sentí inspirada jeje y debo aprovechar siempre que me siento inspirada de escribir bastante x3 tanto así que no he dado tiempo de más reviews 0w0 ¡Pero siempre agradezco sus comentarios, y que sigan leyendo este fic el cual intento dar lo mejor posible porque les agrade!**

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**Seshru: ¡Gracias por tu coment! x3 me encanta los café maid xD! No pude evitar agregar uno a este fic :) ¡Espero te guste este cap! **

**Ailyn Sakamaki: ¡Que bueno que te gusta el dibujo! *w* pronto se sabrá más cosas sobre Ruki y los demás Mukami ~ espero te guste este cap n_n**

**Sin más que decir, ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Una inesperada noticia**

Acabándome de despertar me estiré y di un largo suspiro.

-Ah~ cuanto frío – Dije abrazándome a mí misma – Éste frío me dan ganas de seguir durmiendo – Dije mientras intentaba levantarme de la cama, muy lentamente – Y eso que aún no termina otoño… no me imagino el invierno.

Escuché que tocaban la puerta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿S-sí?

-Bueno días, es Reiji ¿puedo pasar? – Vi mis piyamas y me sonrojé un poco apenada.

-¡E-en un momento! – Rápidamente empecé a vestirme - ¡Y-ya! – él entró y puso un gesto de desagrado.

-Y yo que pensaba que te había disciplinado por completo, solo mira éste desastre – Observé como, de lo rápido que me había vestido había tirado la piyama que tenía puesta en el piso.

-L-lo siento – Dije recogiendo todo.

-No tienes remedio – Dijo en un suspiro – Te solicito porque tengo una noticia muy importante que decirles a todos, te espero en la sala de estar – Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse de la habitación.

**-Sala de estar-**

Mientras bajaba escuché un gran golpe, el cual presentía había sido Subaru. Llegué a la sala de estar y como presentí, Subaru estaba al lado de la pared a la cual había golpeado y roto.

-¡Sólo dilo de una puta vez! – Dijo Subaru con intenciones de golpear nuevamente la pared.

-¡Subaru-kun vas a terminar rompiéndola por completo! – Le dije rápidamente.

-Kitsu-chan tiene razón ¿y si terminas derrumbando toda la mansión con tus golpes Subaru-kun? – Le dijo divertido Laito.

-En ese caso solo la humana quedaría aquí, podemos irnos rápidamente– Dijo Shu quien yacía acostado en uno de los sofá.

-¿¡De qué hablas!? Eres lo suficientemente flojo como para no moverte mientras la casa se derrumba – Le dijo Ayato burlonamente.

-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con Ayato – Dijo Reiji sonriendo un poco ante la burla del pelirrojo, Shu por el contrario se mantuvo en silencio.

-¡Kitsu-chan~ Siéntate a mi lado! – Dijo Laito indicándome con su mano el lugar vacío de su lado.

-¿Ah? ¡Ella no se sentará a tu lado, estará al lado de Ore-sama! – Dijo Ayato enojado.

-Chi-chicos… - Intenté calmarlos, pero ya Ayato estaba discutiendo con su hermano y Laito solo se divertía con él.

-Teddy, ¿no crees que es una pérdida de tiempo pelear porque la humana se siente al lado de alguno de ellos?

-Creo que tomaré en cuenta el destruir esta mansión… - Habló Subaru.

-Silencio todos – La voz autoritaria de Reiji los calmó y guardaron silencio – Tú, solo toma un asiento me da igual cual sea.

-¡Será a mi lado! – Dijo Ayato nuevamente.

-Pero Kitsu-chan me quiere más a mí, ¿no? – Guiñó el ojo.

-No quiero más discusiones, siéntate en el medio de ambos – Suspiré resignada, obedecí las órdenes de Reiji y me senté en el medio de Ayato y Laito.

-Con solo decir que te sentarías solo al lado de tu ore-sama era suficiente – Me susurró Ayato un poco enojado.

-Fufu~ Kitsu-chan es para todos Ayato, no seas egoísta – Susurró Laito juguetón como siempre.

-Muy bien, los he llamado hoy para darles una noticia – Empezó a hablar Reiji antes de que Ayato comenzara otra discusión sin sentido – Hoy, aquél hombre nos ha llamado.

-¿Aquél… hombre? – Parpadeé varias veces curiosa.

-Nuestro padre – Aclaró Reiji.

-¡T-Touga-san! – Dije sorprendida, la persona que me había encontrado, ayudado y llevado a este lugar donde era el suministro de sangre de todos estos hermanos - ¿d-dónde se encuentra? Desde que he llegado a ésta casa no he sabido más de él.

-Quien sabe, pero la noticia que nos dio a mí y a Shu tiene que ver contigo también.

Normal POV

-¿C-conmigo?

-Así es, todos nosotros a excepción de ti no estaremos aquí en todo el invierno, por lo tanto tú te residirás en otro lugar.

-¿Otro lugar? ¿A dónde irán? – Dijo Haruka un poco sorprendida.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué el viejo nos dice esas cosas tan repentinas? – Se quejó Ayato.

-Tch, que molestia es ese hombre – Dijo Subaru.

-¿Un viaje sin Kitsu-chan? Eso será muy triste~ - Dijo Laito un poco sorprendido también – Kitsu-chan, más te vale hacerme una "linda despedida" ~ fufu – él río como siempre cuando quiere cosas pervertidas, Haruka se alejó un poco terminando más cerca de Ayato.

-¿¡Qué estás pensando maldito pervertido!? – Ayato la tomó de los hombros – ¡Ella es mía! Y sabes que sus primeras veces también.

-¿Ah? ¿Ayato-kun aún no le ha robado su primera vez? Pero que lento eres fufu~ - Ayato se sonrojó un poco por su atrevimiento y lo miró aún más enojado.

-¡Ése no es tu problema!

-¿Podrían guardar silencio? – Nuevamente la voz autoritaria de Reiji los calmó – Aún no llega la "peor" parte, si se puede decir.

-¿Hay una peor parte? – Preguntó Ayato mirando al segundo hermano sin dejar de soltar los hombres de la chica.

-El lugar donde se quedará es en la mansión Mukami – Dijo con suma seriedad Reiji.

Shu seguía con sus ojos cerrados, Kanato no había cambiado su expresión tétrica, solo abrazó más a su oso Teddy, Subaru con una cara muy enojada, Laito colocó una cara sorprendida pero no tanto como la de Ayato.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Es una broma verdad!? – Ayato se levantó el sofá inmediatamente.

-¿Có-cómo? ¿P-por qué los Mukami? – Dijo Haruka nerviosa también levantándose del sofá.

-Son órdenes de nuestro padre, no podemos desobedecerle – Dijo Reiji muy serio.

-¡Maldito…! – Ayato tenía una mirada muy enojada, que podía matar a cualquiera si le desafiaban.

-Ayato…. – Haruka susurró su nombre e intentó tomarle del hombro, pero él rápidamente desapareció, ella miró hacia el piso triste.

Haruka POV

¿Será por lo que pasó con esa tal Komori… Yui? No podía entenderlo del todo, pero si algo era cierto en este momento es que… Ayato me preocupaba y no podía dejar las cosas así.

-Oh~ Al parecer Kitsu-chan es alguien importante para Ayato – Escuché a Laito decir.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir? – Pregunté volteando a verlo.

-Kitsu-chan aun no puede entenderlo, pero pronto lo harás fufu~ - él me sonrió – Dejando eso a un lado, Kitsu-chan vivirá con nuevos chicos fufu~ que mal no estar allí la pasaríamos bien juntos todos los días – Me sonrojé ante sus palabras, pensar en Ayato me había distraído de la noticia de hoy.

¿Vivir con los Mukami? De verdad también creía que tenía que ser una broma, pero Reiji lo dijo muy serio y no es una persona que diría las cosas en broma.

**-HORAS DESPUÉS-**

Después de la noticia que había dado Reiji a todos, intenté hablar con Ayato, pero al tocar la puerta en su habitación no respondía y ésta estaba cerrada con llave así que no he podido hablar con él en todo el día.

-¿¡Dónde está!? – Escuché la voz de Kanato muy enojada provocando que me detuviera y fuera a verlo, cuando llegué a su habitación todo estaba realmente desordenado al parecer buscaba algo con mucho desespero.

-¿Ka-Kanato-kun, qué buscas?

-¡A Teddy, no lo encuentro por ningún lado! – Dijo este tirando otros juguetes que tenía – Estaba tomando una siesta y cuando desperté él… no estaba – Dijo entre lágrimas y me acerqué a él.

-Todo está bien, podemos buscar juntos – Le sugerí intentando calmarlo.

-¿Buscar… juntos? – Dijo con una voz suave.

-S-sí – Intenté sonreír.

-¿¡Acaso no fuiste tú quien lo tomó!? – Me sorprendí un poco por como alzó la voz nuevamente y me miró desafiante.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no lo haría…

-¡Mentirosa, tú tomaste a Teddy! – Él me tiró al piso y colocó su mano con fuerza en mi cuello – ¡Tú tomaste a Teddy y volviste para que pensara que no fue así, devuélvemelo! – Me ordenó.

-Ka-Kanato-kun… n-o puedo re-respirar – Intenté hablar con claridad, él me soltó y pude por fin respirar bien.

-Regrésamelo – Él empezó a llorar nuevamente, siempre me sorprendía como podía cambiar su humor tan rápido.

-Kanato, te dije que no te mentiría más ¿verdad? – Él me miró aun con lágrimas en los ojos – Es por eso que no te miento, yo no tomé a Teddy, jamás lo haría – Le dije sonriendo y vi como él empezó a secar sus lágrimas.

-¿De verdad? – Me miró esperanzado.

-¡Sí! – Le seguí sonriendo – Ven, busquemos juntos – Le tomé la mano y lo levante junto conmigo.

Después de una larga búsqueda, vimos que Teddy estaba debajo de su cama, le dije que tal vez mientras dormía pudo haberse caído, Kanato me dijo que no era se movía mucho al dormir que seguro fue alguno de sus hermanos.

-P-pero al menos lo encontramos.

-Gracias, Haruka-san – Me dijo tranquilo él mientras abrazaba a su oso – Teddy y yo te extrañaremos a ti y a tu comida cuando nos vayamos de viaje ¿verdad, Teddy?

-¡Y-yo también los extrañaré! – Dije un poco nerviosa – Tendrás la comida de Reiji la cual también es deliciosa – Le dije sonriendo.

Luego de ayudar a Kanato a limpiar su habitación también, seguí intentando hablar con Ayato lo cual era imposible, fui a buscar a Reiji pensando que tal vez él tendría la llave de su habitación.

-¿Oh? ¿Quieres las llaves de la habitación de Ayato? – Dijo Reiji mientras colocaba su taza de té sobre su respectivo plato – Ciertamente, tengo las copias de cada una de las llaves de esta mansión – Sonreí con solo saberlo – Pero no te las daré – Mi sonrisa fue disminuyéndose.

-¿P-por qué? – Le pregunté.

-Si se encerró en su habitación es porque no quiere hablar ni contigo, ni con nadie. Sólo te quedaría esperar a que él quiera salir.

-¡Pero…!

-¿Tan importante es él para ti? – Me preguntó cortante dejándome un poco sorprendida su pregunta.

-¿I-importante? – Repetí – N-no sé qué se sienta eso… pero… quiero saber de él – Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, él mostró una mueca de desagrado ante mi respuesta.

-Como muy bien dije, no se puede hacer nada solo esperar – Me resigné a seguir insistiendo y di media vuelta para irme – Y una cosa más – Me detuve para oírlo – Espero que te comportes como te he enseñado minuciosamente en la mansión Mukami, no quiero oír quejas de ti, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, entiendo… - Dije yéndome con algo de tristeza por no poder aun entrar en la habitación de Ayato.

Decidí dirigirme a mi habitación resignada y esperando a que Ayato decidiera salir, al entrar cerré mi puerta y di un suspiro.

-Oh~ Kitsu-chan se ve muy agotada – Me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Laito, levanté mi mirada y lo vi acostado o posando… sobre la cama.

-¿¡Laito-kun, qué haces aquí!? – Le dije sorprendida.

-Ah~ ¿crees que te dejaré escapar de mí sin al menos una linda despedida? – En cuestión de segundos apareció al frente mío y me tomó el mentón.

-Aún no llega el día del viaje – Intenté apartarlo pero el insistía y me tomó en sus brazos.

-Kitsu-chan me encanta cuando te resistes – Me dijo en el oído – Puedes darme una despedida todos los días hasta que llegue el día de irme – Me dijo con una voz sofocante.

-N-no, por favor aléjate…

-No~ - él me empujó más y terminé sobre la cama con él encima – Ayato-kun ha sido muy lento, no me importaba si él fuera el primero, pero yo quiero probar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo ya – Empezó a decir mientras acariciaba mis piernas subiendo cada vez más.

-¡No! – Lo empujé lejos con toda la fuerza que pude y me levanté.

-Fufu~ Kitsu-chan, no me molestaría si quisieras matarme – Dijo él sonriendo.

-¿M-matarte? Odio lo que me haces… pero no te mataría – Dije bajando la mirada.

-La máxima expresión de amor para un vampiro es la muerte – Lo miré sin saber que responderle - ¿A quién matarías Kitsu-chan? ¿A mí o a Ayato-kun?

-¿P-por qué preguntas eso? ¿Y por qué Ayato…?

-Es que has demostrado tenerle mucha importancia fufu~

-¿I-importancia? ¿Por qué dicen tanto eso? - Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe.

-¿Ah~? De nuevo Subaru-kun con sus ataques de ira, creo que si quiere destruir la mansión después de todo – Dijo Laito divertido.

-¡K-kyaa yo no quiero eso, iré con él! – Salí de la habitación corriendo dejando a Laito solo.

Llegué a la habitación de Subaru y vi como destruyo toda su habitación.

-¿¡Q-qué ha pasado aquí!? ¿¡Subaru-kun!?

-Nada, solo déjame solo – Respondió él quien estaba sentado sobre su ataúd.

-¿Y dejar que destruyas la mansión? ¡No te dejaré solo! – Le dije desafiante, él me miró fijamente.

-Tch, haz lo que quieras, de todos modos ya desaté la ira que necesitaba desatar – Dijo desviando su mirada al piso, yo sonreí y me acerqué a él.

-¿Estás molesto por la noticia del "viaje"?

-Tch ¿¡y cómo podrías tú saber sobre eso!? ¡No es de tu incumbencia! – Me dijo él notando un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-T-tal vez no sea mi incumbencia… pero… - No pude continuar porque sentí los brazos de Subaru sobre mí, me abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiera que me fuera de allí - ¿Su-Subaru-kun…?

-Solo… quédate así un momento… - Me dijo él con un débil tono de voz, no entendía porque se comportaba de esa manera pero, no me desagradaba.

-Está bien – Correspondí su abrazo y él hizo un leve movimiento, quizá de sorpresa.

Después de un tiempo, salí de la habitación de Subaru, él se había tranquilizado por completo, me ofrecí a ayudarlo a limpiar su habitación la cual estaba realmente destruida, pero no me dejó.

-Hey – Me detuve y me giré observando a Shu quien me había llamado.

-¿Qué sucede Shu-san?

-Tengo algo para ti – Dijo colocando su mano atrás de su cabeza y con su típica voz floja.

-¿Algo para mí? ¿Q-qué cosa? – Él automáticamente buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una caja.

-Tómala y ábrela – Obedecí y la tomé, al abrirla empezó a sonar una melodía familiar.

-E-esto es… - Dije sorprendida.

-La canción que ambos tocamos.

-¡Oh, gracias! Shu-san… es un lindo detalle, me… ¡me encanta! – Por un momento sentí mucha felicidad, ésta canción sentía que formaba parte de mí desde hace mucho tiempo, llevé la caja musical más cerca de mi pecho mientras seguía escuchando la melodía.

-Bueno… esto me ha tomado mucho esfuerzo… iré a dormir – En cuestión de segundos desapareció, yo seguía sonriendo por el detalle que me había dado.

Pasó mucho tiempo y Ayato aún no daba señales de querer salir de su habitación, decidí irme a dormir y esperar a que al siguiente día él quisiera hablar.

** -APROXIMADAMENTE UNA HORA DESPUÉS-**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y sentí un poco pequeño el espacio, además de que estaba muy oscuro, ésta no era mi cama.

-¿Dónde estoy…?

-Con qué ya despertaste

-¿A-Ayato-kun? ¿Dónde estás?

-Justo aquí – Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me sorprendí.

-No puedo verte en esta oscuridad… ¿dónde estamos?

-En una dama de hierro, el lugar donde duermo.

-Es un poco incómodo – Me moví un poco pero solo logré quedar más pegada al cuerpo de Ayato – L-lo siento – Intenté separarme pero él no me dejó - ¿Ayato?

-Yo… escuché tu voz varias veces llamarme, pero no quería hablar con nadie en ése momento – Dijo con una débil voz.

-Yo… lo siento por insistir es solo que… quería saber de ti.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupabas por ore-sama? – Dijo divertido.

-S-si…

-Jaja, eso no es necesario – él me tomó del mentón provocándome un leve sonrojo – Puedo ver lo roja que estás – Dijo divertido.

-¡N-no es justo, tú si puedes verme en la oscuridad! – Me quejé.

-Cállate – Él se acercó a mí y me besó, sorprendida quedé congelada por unos segundos, él se separó de mí segundos después – Eres solo mía – No sabía que responder ante sus palabras, Ayato empezaba a actuar realmente extraño – No quiero dejarte con los Mukami pero no puedo hacer nada, si mis hermanos son una molestia, los Mukami lo son aún más…

Aun no sabía que decirle o responderle, no esperaba que cosas como esas salieran de él.

-Ha-Haruka… - Me sorprendí un poco, ya que, las veces en las que él decía mi nombre eran contadas – Sólo… Al menos no te acerques a Ruki – Él se aferró más a mí.

-¿Por qué…? – Le dije mientras apretaba con mis manos su camisa.

-Sólo haz lo que te digo – Me enojaba un poco no poder ver su mirada en este momento, tal vez me había traído a este lugar por ésa misma razón.

-Ayato… - Sin saber porque, lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

-¿¡Q-qué te pasa!? ¿¡Haruka!? – Él tomó de nuevo mi mentón e intentó secar mis lágrimas, yo lo abracé y me aferré a su pecho.

-Es cierto que me preocupabas, pero… no sé por qué… ¿es que acaso eres importante para mí? Quiero saber más de ti, al menos un poco – Dije mientras más lágrimas salían de mí – Lo siento, he ensuciado tu ropa – Intenté alejarme pero él no me dejó, me abrazó nuevamente sorprendiéndome - ¿A-Ayato-kun?

-Quédate así – Dijo él en susurro, yo asentí con mi cabeza y cerré los ojos, mis lágrimas dejaron de salir – No sé qué se sienta pero, creo que tú también eres importante para mí – Abrí mis ojos de la impresión, ¿realmente esto era lo que se sentía tener a una persona importante y que para esa persona también seas importante?

No lo sé, pero en este momento por lo menos sentía que entre Ayato y yo había crecido una mejor relación que antes, tal vez le agradaba a Ayato, aunque sea un poco.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! Que lindos los amigos *w* okno xD, creo que este capítulo me salió mucho Ayato x Haruka aunque es por el tipo de situación, Ayato es quien más odia a los Mukami u_u y pronto se sabrá la razón x3 por si alguien tiene dudas: Haruka siente que Ayato la aprecia como "amiga" por así decirse, ya que ella no "comprende" otro tipo de sentimiento Dx por el momento... No quiero dar mucha información del caso TwT lo siento, pero pronto se sabrá a medida vaya avanzando la historia~ **

**Por otro lado ¿Haruka vivir con los Mukami? ¿Qué pasará? Tengo planeado muchas cosas problemáticas jeje~ **

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos en el próximo! :)**


	9. Comienzos del invierno

**¡Hola! :D Aquí por fin el capítulo 9 **

**Como siempre, estoy agradecida por sus reviews y que sigan leyendo este fic *w* **

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**ElizabethJaeger: Gracias me alegra que te gustara *w* **

**Sofialexandra15: Muchas gracias x3 pronto se sabrá que le espera a los demás Mukami con ella :D En especial con Ruki**

**Guest: Aquí el capítulo esperado, gracias por comentar x3 y espero te agrade este cap~**

**SakamakiKira: Comprendo, aún así gracias por leer hasta aquí :) **

**Nicole-chan: Gracias :3 espero te guste este cap**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten el capi~**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Comienzos del invierno**

Haruka POV

-¡Neko-chaaan!~ - La voz de Kou se escuchaba por todo el pasillo, varios chicos voltearon a verlo yo no fui la exclusión.

-¿K-Kou? ¿Por qué gritas por todo el pasillo? – Le dije casi susurrando cuando él se acercó a mí.

-Es que… ¡estoy muy feliz de que ahora vivirás con nosotros en el invierno! – Muchos de los que estaban allí escucharon la conversación y empezaron a susurrar.

-Kou… no debías decir eso tan alto – Le dije avergonzada.

-Tendremos a una linda gatita~ - Él me abrazó y todos veían, muchas fans de él empezaron a verme con mala cara.

-Detente, Kou – Él se detuvo y vi quien lo había detenido por fin, no era nadie más que Ruki. Lo miré un poco nerviosa por lo que Ayato me había dicho días atrás, él me miró fijamente con su cara muy seria, yo desvié la mirada para no tener contacto visual.

Él me tomó del mentón obligándome a verlo y colocándome más nerviosa. Un contacto visual muy incómodo.

-Sólo espero no seas una molestia, ganado – Él me soltó y siguió su camino.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así? – Me pregunté.

-Déjalo, él es así. Sólo no te acerques mucho a él ya que no le gusta, mucho menos tu amabilidad – Pensé que sería algo bueno de mi parte, al menos no tenía que sentirme culpable por no tratarlo en mi estadía con los Mukami.

**-A LA NOCHE SIGUIENTE, LIMOSINA-**

Yo, junto con los hermanos Sakamaki, estábamos en la limosina, donde primero me dejarían a mí en la mansión Mukami para luego ellos irse al aeropuerto.

-¡Kitsu-chaaan, te voy a extrañar! – Dijo Laito casi "llorando" mientras me abrazaba y me hacía pucheros.

-¡Oye, aléjate de la propiedad de Ore-sama! – Ya había comenzado Ayato con sus discusiones.

-Pero~ seguramente tú también extrañarás a nuestra sexy Kitsu-chan – Le dijo divertido sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Tch, cállate – Le dijo desviando su mirada.

-Laito no será el único quien la extrañe ¿verdad, Teddy? – Dijo Kanato mientras abrazaba a su oso.

-¡Ah~! ¿Vez? ¡Hasta Kanato-kun ha confesado que extrañara a nuestra Kitsu-chan! – Le dijo Laito a Ayato.

-Kanato-kun… – Dije sonriéndole al chico.

-Debo admitir, que eres de mucha ayuda en cosas culinarias – Dijo Reiji arreglando sus lentes.

-Reiji-san – Le sonreí también.

-Eres una mujer muy ruidosa, pero supongo que extrañaré tocar dúos contigo – Dijo Shu quien abrió un poco sus ojo para verme con una sonrisa.

-Shu-san… Gracias.

-Ah, lo mismo digo – Habló Subaru – Te echaré de menos – Me dijo mirándome con una cálida sonrisa.

-S-Subaru-kun…

-¡N-no te hagas falsas ideas, es solo por tu sangre! – Se sonrojó él provocándome reír.

-¡Todos extrañaremos a Kitsu-chan menos Ayato-kun! – Dijo Laito divertido, disfrutando de como Ayato se enfurecía con cada palabra que habían dicho sus hermanos.

-¡Tú…! – Él se giró de nuevo y me miró fijamente, me mantuve en silencio mientras también lo miraba, él suspiró – También te… extrañaré – Logró decir en voz baja yo sonreí ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué dijiste Ayato-kun? ¡No logramos escucharte! – Le dijo Laito.

-¡Qué ella lo escuchara es lo importante! – Le dijo Ayato con ganas de golpearlo, ya habían sido muchas bromas de parte de Laito.

Llegamos a la mansión Mukami y salí de la limosina, en segundos los dueños de la mansión habían salido de allí, Ayato, quien había salido conmigo los miro con rabia, o tal vez… solo a Ruki lo miraba de esa manera.

-Neko-chan ya llegó~ - Dijo Kou felizmente.

-Ahora tendremos a una ruidosa chibi de mascota – Dijo Yuma un poco fastidiado.

-Jeje, espero nos llevemos bien – Dijo Azusa con su voz tímida.

-Bienvenida – Dijo Ruki, Ayato lo miró con furia.

-Escucha maldito, si te atreves a hacerle algo lo lamentarás – Le advirtió Ayato, empecé a sentir algo de temor por sus palabras.

-Ah, pero la última vez no fui yo quien lo lamentó – Él sonrió victorioso, provocando que Ayato abriera más sus ojos por sus palabras ¿a qué se refería?

-Maldito… - Susurró él.

-Ayato, apresúrate o nos dejará el avión – Dijo Reiji quien había salido de la limosina y se acercó a nosotros – Buenas noches, disculpen las molestias que pudo haber causado esta noticia, pero le encargamos a esta señorita hasta que nosotros lleguemos de nuestras ocupaciones – Le dijo Reiji con educación.

-Gracias por el hospedaje – Dije mientras hacía una reverencia.

-No se preocupe, lo cuidaremos bien – Dijo Ruki con la misma educación.

-De acuerdo, nosotros ya nos vamos – Reiji hizo una reverencia y se fue a la limosina junto con Ayato quien dio una rápida mirada hacia mí por última vez hasta que volvieran.

Mientras veía como la limosina se iba algo empezó a caer del cielo, muy blanco.

Normal POV

-Ah~ Ya ha empezado a nevar – Dijo Kou

-¿Nieve? Es la primera vez que la veo, supongo – Dijo Haruka mientras juntaba sus manos y caía algo de nieve sobre ellas – Espero no aumente y el avión llegue bien – Dijo para sí misma.

-Ven, ven Neko-chan, te congelarás aquí afuera – Dijo Kou arrastrándola con él.

-¡Espera, Kou yo puedo por mí misma! – Dijo mientras él seguía arrastrándola.

-Que va, muy lentos – Yuma la cargó sobre su hombro y la llevó rápidamente dentro.

-¡Kyaa! – Gritó mientras la llevaba hasta que llegaron y la bajó – ¡N-no tienes que hacer esas cosas!

-Es por lo lenta que eres, chibi – Le dijo en un tono molesto.

-Neko-chan, debes estar hambrienta. Ven, vamos a la cocina a prepararte algo de comer – Dijo él tomándola del brazo y llevándola con él.

-Ese Kou se comporta como que muy extraño con la chibi – Comentó Yuma - ¿No lo creen?

-Kou siempre ha sido muy energético… - Comentó Azusa.

-Me da igual, solo que no hagan desastres – Dijo Ruki yéndose de allí.

-Que cascarrabias, vamos Azusa no permitamos que Kou se quede con el aperitivo – Dijo él empezando a caminar hacia la cocina siendo seguido por el pequeño Azusa.

**-COCINA-**

-Dime Neko-chan ¿qué te gusta comer? – Le preguntó a la ahora "gatita" y no "zorrita" según Kou de la casa.

-Pescado – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, gusto como a las gatitas – Dijo él divertido – Aquí tenemos varios pescados ¿Cuál te gustaría comer? – Dijo él revisando el refrigerador.

-¡No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo yo! – Dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia él.

-Tú eres la invitada Neko-chan~ Siéntate y espera.

-N-no tienes por qué hacer algo que no te agrada – Él la miró fijamente por sus palabras.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Le preguntó seriamente.

-Porque siento que solo te haces el agradable conmigo – Le respondió ella con la misma seriedad, pero con algo de nervios por dentro. Él sólo no dejó de mirarla, ella logró fijarse que su ojo derecho se había vuelto de color rojo.

-¿Aún no está lista la cena? ¡Muero de hambre, ¿saben!? – Dijo Yuma quien había llegado con Azusa.

-¡Me gustaría hacer la cena! ¿Me lo permiten? De verdad me gusta cocinar – Les dijo sonriendo.

-Ya veremos si eso es cierto cuando probemos tu comida – Dijo Yuma sonriendo desafiante.

-¡Sí! – Empezó a preparar la comida, como Kou había dicho tenían mucho pescado así que eso fue lo que hizo con ensalada y papas al vapor, cuando estuvo lista les colocó a cada uno su plato – Espero les guste – Dijo con una sonrisa, ella se sentó junto a ellos – Buen provecho - Ellos empezaron a comer y abrieron sus ojos de impresión.

-Neko-chan esto está delicioso, creo que yo no lo hubiera hecho mejor – Le alabó Kou.

-Opino lo mismo, esto está… ¡delicioso! Al contrario de tu tamaño, esto es enormemente exquisito – Dijo Yuma mientras comía más.

-Es agradable – Dijo sonriendo Azusa.

-¡Está decido, en tu estancia aquí cocinarás para nosotros! – Dijo Yuma señalándola.

-S-sí, estaría encantada – Respondió ella alegremente – Me gustaría saber sus comidas favoritas al menos – Les miró curiosa.

-¡Espagueti a la vongole! – Dijo Kou primeramente.

-Amo mis cubos de azúcar, pero cualquier cosa deliciosa que prepares está bien – Dijo Yuma.

-Shichimi tōgarashi – Le dijo Azusa con más tranquilidad que los demás.

-Ah ya que no está aquí, la de Ruki es la sopa – Acotó Kou, Haruka dejó su sonrisa de un lado al escuchar el nombre de Ruki.

"_No te acerques a Ruki"_

Las palabras de Ayato rondaban por su cabeza ¿realmente estará bien aquí?

Mientras aquellos cuatro charlaban y comían la rica comida de Haruka; Ruki se encontraba sentado en el balcón de la mansión admirando las estrellas.

-Así que… "si me atrevo a hacerle algo" – Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras seguía viendo las estrellas.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo!**

**Muy bien, creo que todos sus hermanos se esmeran por joder al pobre Ayato que no acepta la verdad XD! Esto sólo fue un pequeño inicio de bienvenida a la mansión Mukami :) El próximo capítulo el cual espero publicar pronto habrán más cosas, de nuevo gracias por los que siguen este fic haré todo lo posible porque les siga gustando :D! Tengo muchos planes en mente :3**

**¡Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! x3**


	10. Invierno de adaptación

**¡Hola a todos! Espero estén bien~ Aquí por fin traigo el capítulo *w* la verdad siento que he tardado xD! tardé un poco más en escribir el capi esta vez! Aún así espero les guste :)**

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**Flor Carmesi: Gracias me alegra que te parezca muy bueno este fic :D Jeje sí me gusta mucho dejarlo en suspenso x3, ¡Espero te guste este cap!**

**Sofialexandra15: Sí me gusta agregar como la "relación" entre los Sakamaki y ella cambia a medida vive con ellos (ya que han pasado varios meses) ¡Espero te guste este capítulo! *3* **

**Nicole-chan: Aquí está la actualización esperada :3, me alegro que te guste y espero te siga gustando! nwn**

**Seshru: Ya extrañaba tus comentarios x3, Me alegra saber que no te ha dejado de gustar mi fic D: espero te agrade este capi también nwn**

**Elinash1: ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero te guste este capítulo :3**

**¡Sin más que decir disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Invierno de adaptación**

Haruka POV

-Hey… tú… - Empecé a abrir mis ojos encontrándome con los de Azusa muy cerca.

-¡Kya! – Por la sorpresa me levanté enseguida y me golpeé frente a frente con Azusa - ¡L-lo siento!

-Que dolor… se siente bien – Dijo él mientras sobaba su cabeza donde le había pegado.

-N-no se supone deba sentirse bien – Le dije en voz baja.

-¿Por qué? Es la forma en la que me siento vivo… - Dijo él sonriendo – Oh sí, casi lo olvido… - Dijo él con su voz pausada – Ruki me ha mandado a levantarte, tenemos clases y aun no conoces toda la casa y debes comer.

-G-gracias, me daré una ducha y enseguida bajo con ustedes – Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Te acompañaré al baño para que no te pierdas.

-Sí, espera un momento y llevo mi ropa – Azusa salió de la habitación y yo arregle la ropa que usaría, pude fijarme que mi celular, el cual me había regalado Laito unos días antes de irse estaba brillándole un luz y fui a revisarlo – Tengo un mensaje – Le di a ver mensaje y observé que Shu me había escrito – "Ya hemos llegado." – Sonreí ante su gesto y respondí – "Me alegro." – Deje el celular sobre la mesa y salí de la habitación.

Así, junto con Azusa me dirigí hacia el baño, antes de abrir la puerta fue abierta por alguien más, ése alguien más no era nadie más que Ruki, quien cargaba su ropa normal con una toalla en la cabeza secándosela.

-Ah… Ruki-san… Buenos días – Le dije bajando mi mirada nerviosa.

-Buenos días – Dijo amablemente, para luego salir caminando y dejar el baño libre di unos pasos para entrar hasta que la voz de Ruki me detuvo – Espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí, ganado. Y también espero no des problemas – Dijo volteando a verme con una sonrisa.

-Sí…

Luego de darme una ducha y vestirme, fui hacia la cocina por algo de comer.

-¿Azusa-kun no te apetece algo? – Le pregunté a aquél tímido chico.

-No… estamos bien ¿verdad Justin? – Lo vi confundida al ver como él se fijaba mucho en su brazo.

-¿Justin? – Él me mostró su brazo viendo una cicatriz - ¿Le pones nombres a tus cicatrices? – Pregunté un poco horrorizada.

-Sí… Si me cortaras le pondría como tú – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

-No te cortaré – Le dije desviando mi mirada y continuando preparando la comida.

Luego de comer, Azusa se encargó de mostrarme toda la mansión para que así no me perdiera.

-Tengo algo más que quiero mostrarte – Me dijo él deteniéndose.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Aquí – Él abrió la puerta que estaba a su lado – Esta es mi habitación.

-Es muy bonita.

-Y esto es lo que quiero mostrarte jeje – Él me adentró en su habitación y me fijé de una gran colección de cuchillos que tenía.

-C-cuantos cuchillos – Fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Cuál te gusta más? Así me cortaras con ése.

-¡No te voy a hacer daño! – Le dije inmediatamente – No podría…

-¿Por qué? ¿No me quieres hacer sentir bien?

-¿Cómo podría hacerte sentir bien eso…?

-¿Cómo…? Pues… es como cuando alguno de los Sakamaki te muerde y te chupa la sangre… ¿no te hace sentir bien ese dolor? – Dijo él sonriendo un poco sonrojado.

-¡N-no! – Negué enseguida – Por supuesto que no… - Desvié mi mirada.

-Jeje – Azusa sin previo aviso me tomó del brazo – Como puedes decir eso… seguro estás mintiendo.

-Azusa-kun… suéltame… me tomas muy fuerte – Intenté apartarlo, pero me tomó del otro brazo y me acorraló en la pared.

-Quiero que sientas éste increíble y placentero dolor – Acercó mi brazo hacia él y sacó sus afilados colmillos para destinarse a morderme, fuertemente penetró en mi brazo y empezó a succionar de mi sangre – Delicioso… me hace querer más y más…

-Azusa-kun… detente – Dije mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza, dejar la casa Sakamaki no era tanta diferencia si aun así, chupaban de mi sangre cuando se les antojara, solo tenía que adaptarme a sus diferentes personalidades y no olvidarme de dónde está cada habitación…

-¿Por qué huele tan delicioso? – Otra voz fue escuchada abrí mis ojos y vi a Yuma parado en la entrada de la puerta la cual no había sido cerrada - ¿¡Azusa!? ¿Estás disfrutando del sabor de la sangre de la chibi de primero? Eres un tramposo.

-Jeje – Él se separó de mí, liberándome – Su sangre es deliciosa – Dijo girando su cara hacia Yuma y lamiéndose los labios del resto de sangre que quedaba.

-Ok, creo que el "tuor" con Azusa termina – Dijo él adentrándose en la habitación – Vienes conmigo, seguro aún falta que conocer y reglas que debes cumplir – Él me cargó sobre su hombro y me llevó rápidamente.

-¡No, no! ¡Te digo que yo puedo sola! – Dije mientras él aún me cargaba y me llevaba afuera de la mansión, no prestándome atención.

Llegamos a una especie de campo donde había muchas cosechas y él me bajó.

-Muy bien, éste es mi jardín todo esto lo he cosechado yo.

-Impresionante, es hermoso – Le admiré.

-Lo sé, pero hay ciertas cosas que debes saber y que no harás sino quieres que te mate – Tragué saliva ante su comentario – No quiero que arruines mis cosechas ni te las comas sin mi consentimiento – Me dijo con voz autoritaria.

-C-como ordene – Le dije nerviosa – P-pero… pronto el invierno acechará más, caerá más nieve ¿no morirán?

-Sí… por eso odio esta época del año, debo hacer lo que sea porque no mueran antes de que más nieve caiga.

-Y yo no sé nada de jardinería, podría ayudarte…

-Jajaja, una Chibi cómo tú no puede con algo así, que sepas cocinar es solo suerte – Inflé mis cachetes ante su comentario.

-¡Deja de llamarme chibi! – Dije enojada – Y si me lo propongo puedo hacerlo – Le dije desafiante.

-¿Ah, sí? – Dijo él sonriéndome victorioso – Te doy 3 días aunque pienso que es mucho, te enseñaré hoy irás practicando por tu cuenta, si veo alguna planta muerta ¡te mato! – Tragué nuevamente saliva nerviosa.

-¡No tienes de que preocuparte, no morirá ninguna! – Le dije confiada.

-Bien, empecemos.

Sin más que decir Yuma me enseñó varias cosas que sabía, nos detuvimos al fijarnos que ya había llegado la hora de ir a la escuela.

-Bien, sabes lo necesario – Dijo él levantándose.

-Sí – Dije sonriendo, no era tan difícil después de todo.

Antes de hacer algo, él me tomó del brazo – Merezco una recompensa por enseñarte y una disculpa por lo del otro día – Dijo él sonriendo.

-¿el otro día?

-Sí, cuando Shu nos interrumpió – Dijo él molesto.

-¡N-no! – Luché contra él para liberarme pero era muy fuerte – Deja de resistirte chibi – Él me tiró al piso controlándome por completo, ya era un hecho lo que iba a pasar – Dónde sería un buen lugar… ¿Por qué pienso en eso? ¡Qué importa! – Él mordió mi cuello aún más fuerte que Azusa y empezó a succionar – Jo-joder, si es como Azusa decía… el olor no mentía… esta sangre es de calidad… - Siguió succionando y yo estaba a punto de desmayarme….

-Yuma – Con mi vista un poco borrosa observé a Ruki, Yuma al escucharlo se detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres? Estaba en la mejor parte – Dijo él lamiéndose los labios.

-Ella está a nuestro cuidado, no puedes sobrepasarte ¿no vez que está apunto de desmayarse? – Le dijo él con seriedad y autoridad.

-Joder, tan débil como tu tamaño – Él se levantó y bruscamente me ayudó a levantarme.

-Arréglense para ir a la escuela o llegaremos tarde – Ordenó el pelinegro quien ya estaba con el uniforme.

Por un momento agradecí el hecho de que Ruki hubiera detenido a Yuma, aunque solo lo haya hecho para no llegar tarde a la escuela.

**-MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS, ESCUELA-**

-Menos mal pude llegar a tiempo – Dije cansada mientras me sentaba en mi puesto.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Me preguntó Hikari acercándose a mí.

-S-si… Es solo que…

-Un nuevo lugar donde duermes, personas nuevas con que convivir ¿no es fácil no? – Dijo Daryl divertido.

-Más bien, está cansada porque casi llega tarde – Aclaró Yoru.

-Un… poco de ambas – Respondí.

-Muy bien, todos sentados – Ordenó el sensei a lo que todos obedecieron enseguida – Como verán, pronto comenzarán los exámenes finales de este trimestre – Todos, incluyéndome dimos un sonido de desagrado y desánimo.

Mientras el sensei hablaba, dirigí mi mirada hacia el puesto vacío de Subaru, sentí cierta nostalgia… de verdad los echaba de menos, acostumbrarme nuevamente a otras personas es un poco difícil… y con Ruki… incomodándome después de las palabras de Ayato.

Pasó el tiempo y ya la clase había terminado, llegando la hora del descanso.

-Haruka, comamos juntas – Dijo Hikari colocando su obento sobre mi mesa.

-Claro – Le dije sonriendo, también sacando mi obento.

-Y dime, ¿cómo la pasas con los Mukami? – Dijo Hikari llevando un bocado de arroz a su boca.

-Pues… es un cambio muy drástico, creo… al menos sabía controlar mejor la situación con los Sakamaki – Dije para luego llevar un bocado de tortilla enrollada a mi boca.

-Comprendo, pero mira el lado bueno, ya no son 6 sino 4 vampiros acosadores – Dijo ella sonriendo, provocando que me sonrojara.

-¡N-no lo digas tan a la ligera! – Le dije nerviosa.

-Oh, vamos ¿Quién te gusta más? Seguramente Kou, después de todo es famoso – Dijo ella burlonamente.

-¿Kou es famoso?

-Sí, ¿no lo sabías?

-D-disculpa… Haruka-chan - Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida, por buena suerte por una de las chicas de ésta clase, junto con dos más.

-¿Sí?

-Ciertos rumores dicen que te mudaste con los Mukami mientras los Sakamaki no están ¿es eso cierto? – Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa de que se habían enterado, aunque con ver que salía de la limusina con ellos era más que suficiente.

-Sí… es cierto – Dije en voz baja.

-¿¡Es cierto!? – Ella se acercó mucho a mí tomándome de las manos, las demás también se acercaron no podía ni ver a Hikari - ¡Haruka-chan que suerte tienes, vivir con Kou Mukami! – Dijo ella con brillo en su mirar.

-P-por favor, denme espacio.

-Oh, lo siento – Todas se alejaron y me sentí más cómoda – Dime, ¿ya tienes fotos de Kou en toalla o algo aún más sexy?

-¿¡Ah!? ¿Por qué tendría fotos como esas? – Dije sonrojada.

-Pues, vives con ellos… yo ya hubiera husmeado su habitación y tomarle fotos sexys sin que se enterara – Dijo ella muy sonrojada.

-Sí, Kou-kun es tan lindo – Dijo otra.

-¡Haruka-chan ¿por qué no nos traes fotos así!? – Dijo otra.

-Así es, no te lo agarres solo para ti ¡comparte!

-¡No haré algo como eso!

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo quieres solo para ti, no? – Dijo otra muy enojada.

-No, no soy fan de Kou ni nada parecido… Solo somos… compañeros.

-Ah, que decepción, pensábamos que conseguiríamos algo útil.

-Que interesadas son – Se atrevió a decir Hikari, logrando una mala mirada de parte de cada chica, pero enseguida sonrieron.

-¡Kou-kun! – Dijeron todas ellas en coro, desvié mi mirada y vi a Kou parado en la entrada del salón.

-Hola chicas, Neko-chan he venido por ti – Me dijo sonriendo.

-V-vale… - Me levanté y me fui con él.

Las chicas me vieron un poco enojadas, pero intenté no prestarles atención. Empecé a caminar con Kou por los pasillos.

-¿Por qué me llamabas? – Le pregunté curiosa.

-Ah, ya sabes Neko-chan quería pasar un rato a solas contigo y ahora que vives con nosotros no hay problema en eso, ¿no? – Me miró sonriéndome.

-Supongo que no…

-He escuchado que Azusa y Yuma probaron tu sangre.

-Sí… no me digas ¿qué tú también quieres?

-Oh no, Neko-chan ¿tanto quieres que chupe de tu sangre? – Rio – Eres toda una masoquista.

-¡No! No quiero – Le dije sonrojándome – Es solo que… siempre es eso – Desvié mi mirada.

-Vamos, yo quiero otra cosa – En tan solo un segundo me atrajo hacia él.

-¿Q-qué haces? – Le dije nerviosa. Si no quería mi sangre ¿qué era entonces?

-Verás… lo que yo quiero es… - Él empezó a acercarse a mi rostro, pudiendo sentir su respiración.

-D-detente – Desvié mi cara hacia otro lado, pero él lo tomó y lo puso de frente de nuevo, con su otro brazo me tomó de la cintura fuertemente y me llevó contra la pared de ése pasillo vacío.

-No seas desobediente Neko-chan y dame lo que quiero – Él prosiguió lo que iba a hacer y yo cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

-Kou – Ambos giramos nuestras miradas hacia quien había hablado.

-R-Ruki-san – Kou me soltó y miró a Ruki divertido.

-¿Qué pasa Ruki-kun? No hacía nada malo~ - Dijo él divertido.

-No es por nada, pero éste no es un lugar para que hagan sus vulgaridades – Dijo él cortante.

-Sí, si como digas~ - Dijo él empezando a caminar para irse – Después continuamos Neko-chan – Guiñó su ojo y se terminó de ir.

-Gracias, Ruki-san – Le dije con mi mirada hacia el piso.

-Que sea la última vez, que te salve de alguno de mis hermanos – Lo miré sorprendida ¿salvar? ¿Entonces si lo había hecho por eso? Él se fue y me dejo, yo me dirigí hacia el salón. Pensativa por lo que había dicho y eso me hizo preguntarme….

-¿Qué es lo que en verdad pasó con Ruki y Ayato? – Me pregunté a mí misma mientras caminaba.

Aun me faltaba mucho por conocer con los Mukami.

**-HORAS DESPUÉS, MANSIÓN MUKAMI-**

Normal POV

Haruka se encontraba dormida en su nueva habitación, pero se movía mucho mientras dormía, se quejaba como si tuviese una pesadilla.

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Aún no lo sabes?_

_-No lo sé…. – Respondió ella._

_-Debes recordarlo… debes recordar todo y volver con nosotros _

_Ésa voz desconocida para los oídos de la chica resonaba por toda esa habitación blanca donde ella se encontraba._

_-¡Pero no puedo recordarlo! – Ella empezó a derramar lágrimas y a sostener su cabeza mientras caía de rodillas._

_-¡Debes ser fuerte como te he enseñado! – Otra voz masculina fue escuchada por ella, quien levantó su mirada hacia aquél hombre con el que una vez llegó a soñar, esta vez sí pudo ver su rostro, su cabello era negro como el de ella, con los ojos rojos como la sangre, era de una estatura alta y se veía en forma, sintió en él algo extraño, un aura oscura pero que no le aterraba, algo familiar para ella… pudo notar que tenía ciertas marcas en su cara, muy extrañas._

_-¿Quién eres? – Fue lo único que pudo decir._

_Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, notablemente no eran de vampiro pero eran muy afilados – Aarón – Fue su respuesta. _

_Al escuchar su nombre, un fuerte dolor de cabeza sintió Haruka logrando que se desmayara. Al abrir los ojos se encontraba en otro lugar. Un gran jardín, de una mansión o más bien, castillo. Ella se levantó y empezó a caminar._

_-¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntó mientras seguía caminado, hasta ver a una niña practicando con la espada._

_-¡Has mejorado bastante! – Le dijo una ya reconocida niña._

_-Gracias, Anael todo es gracias a mi padre – Dijo ella con una sonrisa._

_-Ni que lo digas,… - La palabra que iba a decir no pudo ser oída por Haruka, lo más probable un nombre – El Aarón-sama te ha enseñado muy bien, ¡te harás más fuerte! – La admiró._

_-Jejeje – La pequeña niña se sonrojó._

_-Aarón es… _

Haruka se levantó muy agitada por aquél sueño.

-Padre…. – Ella se abrazó a sí misma y sin darse cuenta lágrimas empezaron a salir.

* * *

**Por fin el rostro de uno de sus padres se ha revelado :'D en este momento no he estado muy inspirada para dibujar, pero cuando pueda publicaré un dibujo de su padre :) aunque tal vez tarde en eso xD**

**¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Nos leemos en el siguiente byebye~**


	11. Invierno de felicidad

**¡Hola a todos! :) Espero estén bien**

**En vacaciones no sé nunca cuanto tiempo ha pasado, así que no sé si tardé mucho o no con la continuación TwT~ Aún así aquí la traigo x3 **

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**Sofialexandra15: Con respecto a tu pregunta, su sueño era más bien como un llamado, es como si alguien se intenta comunicar con ella~ y cuando aparece su padre, es un fragmento de su memoria~**

**Seshru: ¡Gracias por comentar! Aquí está el muy esperado capítulo 11, espero te agrade!**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Invierno de felicidad**

Normal POV

Haruka se levantó muy temprano, ya no podía dormir, se sentía feliz por recordar al menos el nombre de su padre. Aunque aún no sabía cómo la había tratado toda su vida, sabía al menos que gracias a él se hizo más fuerte, aunque en ese momento se preguntaba ¿Por qué tenía que ser fuerte? ¿Por qué tenía ese tipo de poder que Reiji había visto el pasado día? ¿Cómo controlaría ése poder? Se sentía un poco inútil de solo pensarlo.

Al empezar a vestirse para salir de la habitación escuchó su celular sonar y lo revisó, era un mensaje de Laito, ella lo abrió y miró lo que le había escrito: "Kitsu-chan te extraño~ Espero pienses en mí al menos mientras te bañas :'(" La cara de Haruka se tornó de un color rojo aunque aún no entendía porque tenía que ser en el baño y le respondió: "¿Por qué tendría que ser mientras me baño?" – Le preguntó inocentemente, no tardó mucho cuando recibió otro mensaje de Laito: "Porque Kitsu-chan tiene que imaginar que estoy allí con ella tomando un baño, fufu~" – Haruka se sonrojó más ante sus palabras escritas, cerró el móvil decidiendo no responderle, terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación.

Haruka POV

-Oh, debería ver cómo están las cosechas – Dije acelerando un poco el paso, llegué a las cosechas y me impresioné de que aún seguían vivas, hacía frío aunque aún no había nevado, empecé a darles un poco de amor jardinero, cuidando de que siguieran así de fuertes.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano, Chibi? – Observé a Yuma quien venía bostezando.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte – Le respondí sonriendo.

-No podía dormir, y que mejor forma de entretenerse que con mi jardín – Dijo él más animado – Vaya, has estado cuidando de él, creo que soy bueno enseñando – Dijo él al ver sus cosechas bien cuidadas por mí.

-Sí, tengo un gran maestro – Dije alegre.

-Te vez muy animada, chibi – Me dijo notándolo por completo.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-A ver ¿y cuál es la razón, creciste un poco? – Me dijo riéndose por ello, lo miré un poco enojada.

-¡No! – Le respondí enojada a lo que él rio más.

-Vale, vale ¿Cuál es la razón?

-Que he recordado el nombre de mi padre, solo sé muy poco de él… pero se siente muy cálido – Dije llevando una de mis manos a mi pecho.

-Ya veo… - Sentí un poco de tristeza en su voz – Pues, bien por ti – Me dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

-Oh, Yuma-kun tú también tienes amnesia… ¿tú nunca has recordado nada en todos estos años? – Le pregunté.

-Solo recuerdo… que a veces tenía pesadillas y había un incendio… es todo – Le dijo él un poco cortante.

-Y-ya veo… lo siento por preguntar algo así – Le dije apenada.

-Yo pregunté también, así que no importa – Me respondió – Mira, estos tomates están listos – Él se agachó y empezó a tomar los tomates.

-Te ayudo – Me agaché también y saqué los tomates.

-Sería bueno si tuviéramos vacas, para producir leche también – Mencionó él terminando de tomar los tomates.

-¡Sería estupendo! – Mencioné alegre. Empezamos a caminar hacia la mansión con los tomates, llegamos a la cocina y mi estómago penosamente sonó, me sonrojé un poco por ello.

-Jaja, deberías hacer el desayuno ya, Chibi – Me dijo Yuma burlón.

-S-sí – Sin más que decir empecé a cocinar.

-Algo huele delicioso por aquí además de Neko-chan~ - Dijo Kou mientras caminaba hacia mí – Buenos días Neko-chan~ - Él me besó la mejilla sorprendiéndome.

-B-buenos días Kou.

-Es muy mal educado de tu parte no saludar a tu hermano y encima acercarte tanto cuando está cocinando – Le dijo Yuma enojado.

-Oh, gomen, gomen~ ya había pensado que Neko-chan y yo estábamos casados y me hacía el desayuno – Dijo divertido provocando que me sonrojara.

-¡N-no digas ese tipo de cosas! – Le dije nerviosa.

-¡Neko-chan está sonrojada, kawaii~! – Dijo él tocando mi mejilla.

-¡Deja que cocine tranquila, joder! – Dijo Yuma aún más enojado - ¡No vez que se le quemará a la chibi torpe!

-Vale, vale~ - Kou se sentó junto a Yuma resignado y yo solo suspiré.

-Buenos días – Escuché aquella voz que con solo oírla me ponía nerviosa, la de Ruki.

-¡Buenos días! – Dijeron Kou y Yuma.

-B-buenos días Ruki-san – Le dije sin voltear a verlo.

-Pensé que te levantarías un poco más tarde, Ruki-kun~ - Escuché decir a Kou mientras colocaba el desayuno en los platos.

-Es imposible no levantarse con éste olor, debo admitir que huele bien – Me sorprendí un poco por sus palabras, sin responder nada empecé a colocar los platos sobre la mesa, miré un poco a Ruki quien me miraba fijamente, enseguida miré hacia abajo y coloqué su plato en su lugar donde él se sentaría.

-De verdad que esos tomates salieron a la perfección, como los combinaste con los huevos revueltos, está delicioso – Dijo Yuma alegre.

-Tienes razón, Neko-chan no te vayas nunca, cocínanos siempre – Dijo Kou - ¿Qué piensas Ruki-kun?

-Para ser el ganado, su comida no está mal. Sin embargo, el ganado es el ganado. Y ese atributo no puede aumentar o decretar su valor – Respondió haciéndome sentir un poco incómoda.

-Que malo Ruki-kun~ Neko-chan que con tanto amor cocinó, deberías estar más agradecido – Le dijo Kou.

-Buenos días – La débil voz de Azusa fue oída por todos, él se veía que tenía aun algo de sueño.

-Buenos días Azusa-kun – Le dije – Ya te sirvo tu comida – Me levanté y serví la comida para él ya la coloqué sobre la mesa, miré a Azusa quien miraba fijamente hacia un lugar.

-¿Por qué… por qué no está la cicatriz de mi mordida de ayer? – Preguntó él mientras se acercaba un poco.

-A-ah… eso es… - Sin si quiera parpadear, ya tenía a Ruki al frente mío, muy cerca de mí – ¡Ruki-san!

-¿Dónde exactamente mordiste? – Preguntó él ignorándome.

-Aquí – El señaló mi brazo el cual ya no tenía la marca de sus colmillos, Ruki lo examinó detalladamente.

-Muy curioso – Dijo él aun mirando mi brazo y luego a mí – ¿Tú estás ocultando algo, verdad? – Me preguntó él sin quitar su mirada de mí.

-No… es algo que ni yo misma puedo entender por completo – Le respondí también mirándolo a los ojos, por primera vez pude detallar mejor su mirada tan solitaria, me produjo algo muy desconocido para mí, esta vez no era incomodes.

-Espero no estés mintiendo, porque dispongo de mucho tiempo para investigar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo – Me asusté un poco y aparté mi brazo de su tacto.

-Ella no miente, tiene amnesia – Le comentó Yuma – Supongo que no recuerda porque pueden sanar sus heridas tan rápidamente.

-Ciertamente, cuando se nos informó que vivirías con nosotros sentí que faltaba más información – Mencionó Ruki – Pensé que, un ganado común no podría estar tanto tiempo con los bastardos Sakamaki, pero… tú no eres un ganado común – Sonrió – Debe haber una o más razones del porqué aun estás viva. Pero, que no se te suba a la cabeza sigues siendo el ganado que no es amado por tu amo.

-¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada! – Le dije sin poder contenerme, debía defenderme de sus palabras – ¡No sabes nada, ni de mí, ni de los Sakamaki así que deja de hablar tan arrogante! – Ruki me miraba impresionado por cómo le había respondido, no solo él sino también el resto de los Mukami, me fui de allí hacia la habitación.

Ahí me quedé hasta que llegó la hora de ir a la escuela, me arreglé y cuando iba a salir tocaron la puerta, abrí y ahí estaba Kou.

-Neko-chan, pensé que no querrías ni ir a la escuela – Me dijo él sonriendo.

-N-no, no perdería clases…

-Quería disculparme por cómo te habló Ruki-kun, a veces se sobrepasa – Me dijo él arrepentido.

-No te preocupes, tú no tienes que disculparte – Le dije sonriendo – No estoy enojada contigo.

-Ah, menos mal – Dijo él aliviado – Tenía miedo de que Neko-chan ya no quisiera hablarnos más ni hacer la comida~

-Jeje – Reí un poco por sus palabras.

-Nee, Neko-chan

-¿Qué pasa?

-En este momento… me estoy muriendo de sed…

-¿Quieres… sangre? – Le pregunté lo obvio, me estaba pidiendo beber de mí.

-Sí… sabes que la comida humana no nos sacia… solo una cosa puede hacerlo – Me explicó lo que ya sabía.

-Entiendo… - Dije con un tono de voz débil, no quería que bebiera de mí.

-¡Kou la limusina espera, apúrate y trae a la chibi! – Gritó Yuma.

-Oh, bueno ya tenemos que irnos, será para otra ocasión – Dijo Kou.

Ambos bajamos hacia la limusina y nos dirigimos hacia la escuela.

**-MINUTOS DESPUÉS, ESCUELA-**

-Buenas noches, Haruka-chan – Me saludó Daryl mientras me sentaba en mi lugar.

-Buenas noches, Daryl-kun – Le respondí sonriendo.

-Haruka~ Buenas noches – Saludó Hikari - ¿cómo te preparas para los exámenes finales?

-A-ah… bueno…

-Esperaba ésa respuesta, toma – Hikari me dio un cuaderno – Está llena de apuntes, sé que eres muy mala en matemáticas.

-¡Gracias, Hikari-chan! – Le dije con ojos brillosos.

-Jeje, de nada para eso son las amigas – Me guiñó el ojo.

Luego de terminar las clases salí para irme con los Mukami, pero en mi recorrido me encontré a Hiromi quien tenía tiempo sin ver.

-¡Hiromi-kun! Buenas noches – Le dije sonriendo.

-Oh, Haruka-chan, buenas noches. Tenía tiempo sin verte, es que he estado ocupado con eso de los exámenes finales, además de ser el representante de mi salón – Dijo él apenado.

-Es bueno saber de ti al menos.

-Sí, me enteré de que como los Sakamaki han salido de la ciudad ahora vives con los Mukami ¿es cierto?

-A-ah… sí – Le dije un poco apenada – Se me es un poco difícil, ¡pero no debo desanimarme!

-Eso es, no dejes que te quiten tu felicidad.

Mi felicidad… mis recuerdos…

-¡Sí!

-Oe, Chibi tenemos que irnos – Dijo Yuma quien me tocó el hombro por atrás.

-V-vale – Afirmé – Ya debo irme Hiromi-kun, nos vemos después.

-Está bien, nos vemos después – Dijo él sonriendo.

Yuma y yo empezamos a caminar hacia la limusina - ¿Y quién era ése? ¿Tu novio? – Preguntó él burlonamente.

-¡Hiromi-kun es solo mi amigo! – Le respondí automáticamente.

-Lo que digas, aunque él se ve que le gustas.

-¿Ah? ¡Estás jugando conmigo! No hay manera de que le guste a alguien – Le dije en un reproche.

-¿Estás segura de eso? – Me dijo tomándome del brazo y bruscamente llevándome hacia él.

-¿Q-qué crees que haces?

-Responde: ¿Estás segura de que no le puedes gustar a nadie? – Su mirada estaba muy centrada en mí.

-P-pues… realmente no sé qué se sienta eso… tampoco sé que se siente gustarle a alguien… - Le respondí sinceramente.

-Ya veo… y si te declaro que tú me gustas ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Q-qué? – Sentí mis mejillas arder y temblé un poco quizá por los nervios ¿es esto una confesión?

-Jajaja, solo bromeo no me gustaría una chibi como tú – Él me soltó – Tu cara está muy roja ¿es que acaso yo te gusto?

-¡No! – Lo negué – Solo me has colocado nerviosa, si… solo es eso – Le respondí dándome vuelta para ir a la limusina, siendo seguida por él.

-Cuando sea alguien que te guste de verdad, sabrás la diferencia ahora – Me mencionó él mientras caminábamos.

**-MÁS NOCHE, MANSIÓN MUKAMI-**

Me encontraba estudiando con los apuntes que me dejó Hikari.

-Ah~ Aunque sean sus apuntes no logro entender nada, Hikari-chaaan – Dije resignada acostándome sobre los apuntes.

-Neko-chan pareces tener problemas con eso – Escuché la voz de Kou muy cerca de mi oído provocando que me levantara enseguida – Ah gomen, ¿te he asustado?

-S-solo sorprendido d-dime… ¿sabes algo de matemática? – Me atreví a preguntar.

-Es mi peor materia – Dijo él colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza – Pero, Ruki sabe mucho de eso, podrías pedirle…

-N-no, me las arreglaré sola – Le dije nerviosa y tomé la hoja de papel muy rápidamente sintiendo un fuerte roce en mi dedo – Auch.

-Te has cortado, puedo oler tu sangre desde aquí – Él tomó mi mano y observó la sangre desbordarse por mi dedo – Se ve tan deliciosa… huele tan deliciosa… - Decía él con anhelo – Neko-chan ya no puedo aguantarlo – Él lamió mi dedo sin siquiera poder responderle, ésa sensación cuando te lamían siempre era tan indescriptible – Y sabe realmente deliciosa – Aproveché que se separó un poco para apartar mi mano, él se sorprendió un poco.

-L-lo siento – Le dije con un tono de voz bajo.

-Esto es malo Neko-chan, ahora que he probado tu sangre solo quiero más, nunca había probado sangre como esta… Neko-chan, dame de tu sangre aprovecha que estoy siendo amable – Dijo él sonriendo acercándose a mí pero yo me levanté, no quería esto, realmente no lo quería – ¿Así, qué te resistes? – Él me empujó y terminé sobre el suelo y con él encima de mí, intenté apartarlo, pero como siempre me ganaban en fuerza - ¡Te digo que no te resistas y te dolerá menos! – Se acercó a mi cuello y mordió con delicadeza, realmente ésta era la primera vez que no sentía tanto dolor el sentir como introducían sus colmillos. Él succionaba cuanto quería – Ah, delicioso Neko-chan… - Siguió y siguió succionando mi sangre – ahhh… aunque no quiera lo dejaré por hoy… debes estudiar y tampoco quiero matarte jeje~ mañana seguramente esas heridas no estarán – Él desapareció de la habitación dejándome sola.

Me acosté nuevamente sobre el cuaderno - ¿Realmente soy un ganado después de todo? – Me dije a mi misma. Abrí la gaveta del escritorio dónde estaba la caja musical que me había regalado Shu, abrí la caja y empecé a oír la melodía, sintiéndome más tranquila.

-Esta canción… es triste pero a la vez me hace sentir feliz – Dije mientras sonreía.

Normal POV

La chica de cabellos negros cerró aquél regalo que le dio el rubio, colocándolo nuevamente en su lugar, decidió dormir ya que se sentía muy cansada.

"_Así que Dios, por favor cierra tus ojos a nuestros errores."_

_-Nee, mamá… Me gusta mucho como cantas – Dijo la pequeña niña alegremente._

_-Me alegro que te guste, sabes… ésa canción tiene un significado especial – Le dijo en respuesta su madre, ésa mujer con hermosa voz y un largo cabello blanco, sus ojos eran grises, su rostro mostraba amabilidad, tranquilidad, con sólo verla podías ver lo hermosa que era. _

_-¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es? – Preguntó emocionada su hija._

_-Es el resumen de la relación que he tenido con tu padre – Le respondió su madre sonriendo._

_-¿Qué mamá y papá estén juntos es un pecado? – Preguntó ella inocentemente. _

_-Es como me sentía, mientras me iba enamorando de él – Le explicó con mayor profundidad, la niña la miraba con atención – Yo la creé en ése mismo tiempo, cuando era muy complicado el estar juntos. _

_-¡Pero ahora papá y mamá están juntos y son felices es eso lo importante! – La niña se subió a las piernas de su madre._

_-Tienes razón, además te tenemos a ti, nuestra mayor felicidad – Su madre la abrazó dulcemente._

Un recuerdo, un momento realmente feliz volvía a la mente de Haruka, se veía tranquila mientras dormía, se veía feliz.

* * *

**¡Yay! más recuerdos xD! Está vez de su madre, la esposa del señor Aarón~, como verán es una mujer muy hermosa x3, cuando pueda haré un dibujo, aunque en este momento no pueda dibujar nadita TwT ~**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos en el siguiente :3**


	12. Triste invierno

**Buenas a todos nuevamente :) aquí dejando el capítulo nuevo de la semana~**

**¡Quiero agradecer como siempre los hermosos reviews, favs y follow! *3* Me dan muchos animos de seguir este fic :) gracias por el apoyo!**

**~~respuestas de reviews~~**

**Seshru: Sí, creo que le hacía falta un poco de quejas a ese tipo xD! Haruka no lo aguantó más D: jeje pronto se sabrá más sobre sus padres :) ¡Espero te guste este cap!**

**Flor Carmesi: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste mucho este fic :) Espero siga siendo así! *3***

**KaoriSakamaki: XDD Celos de Kou mode on! :D hey te has cambiado el nombre x3~ (no pude evitar notarlo .3.) lo sé ese Ruki se pasa xD! Pero creo que esas palabras de Haruka lo hicieron llamar un poco más su atención :) Espero te guste este cap!**

**Elinash1: ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero te guste este nuevo capi! :3**

**Sin más que decir disfruten el capítulo~ **

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Triste invierno**

Fin de semana, Haruka yacía dormida en la cómoda cama hasta que cierto ruido la despertó, era su celular que sonaba, por una llamada que estaba recibiendo. Había dormido junto a él así que no tenía por qué levantarse y buscarlo y sin ver quien llamaba ella contesto.

-¿Hola? – Habló ella con mucho sueño.

-¿Qué se supone estás haciendo? ¡Son las 6 de la tarde! ¿Qué es esa voz de sueño? ¡Ya te pareces A Shu! Ore-sama no puede aceptar esto, luego de darte el honor de llamarte – La muy reconocida voz de Ayato sonaba fuertemente desde el celular, levanto a la chica rápidamente, casi su móvil se cae de tanto grito, tenía que alejarlo para que no le doliera el oído.

-¿¡Las 6 de la tarde!? – Ella al parecer no le había prestado atención a los demás – Cielos, he dormido demasiado.

-¿A qué viene eso? ¿¡Es que acaso te quedas hasta bien tarde con esos!? – Exclamó Ayato.

-¡Te equivocas! Solo he estado estudiando mucho esta semana… ya sabes para los exámenes finales de trimestre… y aun no entiendo matemática.

-Ah… eso no es problema, solo haz un avión de papel con esa hoja de examen y tírala por la ventana~

-¡No haré eso! – Se quejó Haruka.

-Por cierto – Cambió el tema el chico.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella.

-¿Has hecho lo que te dije? – La voz de Ayato bajó y la mirada de Haruka pasó a una más seria.

-Sí, no me he acercado a él como has dicho – Le respondió sonriendo desde el otro lado.

-Bien, así quiero que sigas.

-Ayato ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué… quieres que me aleje de Ruki-san en específico? – Ayato mantuvo silencio por unos segundos.

-¡Eso no debería de importarte, tú sólo hazle caso a tu ore-sama! – Él cortó la llamada y Haruka se quedó en silencio.

Haruka POV

Al levantarme dejé el celular sobre el escritorio, sentí más frío que antes así que me abracé a mí misma, vi por la ventana y me impresioné al ver todo repleto de blanco, la nieve había acaparado todo.

-Qué bonito – Dije mientras admiraba la nieve – Espera un momento… ¡las cosechas de Yuma-kun! – me vestí rápidamente con ropa muy tapada, un pantalón azul oscuro con unas botas negras, con un sweater rojo y unos guantes negros.

Salí de la habitación para dirigirme hacia el jardín de Yuma encontrándome todas las plantas llenas de nieve.

-Después de tanto trabajo…

-No hemos logrado salvarlo completamente – Me habló Yuma quien apareció de repente.

-Así es – Suspiré.

-Bueno, ya lo arreglaré en primavera, odio el invierno – Se quejó Yuma – Oye, Ruki me ha mandado a comprar unas cosas, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-Salir me haría bien, tengo tiempo sin ir a la ciudad…

-¡Muy bien, vamos! – Él quien me interrumpió antes de terminar de hablar, me cargó en su hombro y salió corriendo.

-¡Espera Yuma-kun no tienes que hacer eso, bájame! – empecé a patalear para que me bajara.

-Que chibi tan intranquila – Él me bajó cuando ya estábamos en la entrada de la mansión – Más te vale seguirme el paso.

-De acuerdo…

Caminando, llegamos a la dichosa tienda y compramos lo que necesitábamos, empezamos a regresar por la ruta más cercana a la mansión pasando al lado de unos motociclistas.

-Oye linda, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros a dar un paseo? – Dijo uno de los cuatro tipos.

-¿¡Y a ti que te pasa!? – Yuma muy molesto volteó hacia esos tipos.

-Tranquilo, vámonos de aquí – Intenté calmarlo.

-¿Estás con tu novio? No importa solo déjalo y ven con nosotros ~ - Él tipo con una gran sonrisa se acercó y me tomó el brazo.

-¡Qué te pasa maldito, suéltala! – Yuma sin pensarlo más golpeó al tipo y lo dejó en el suelo.

-¡Detente, Yuma-kun! – Lo tomé del brazo.

-¡Sí serás…! ¡Chicos ya saben que hacer! – Antes de él poder levantarse y atacar de nuevo junto con sus compañeros, Yuma me tomó y desaparecimos de ahí rápidamente.

Llegamos a un callejón y Yuma aún seguía enojado.

-No puedo creer que te haya hecho caso, a una chibi como tú – Se quejó Yuma golpeando la pared, cerca de dónde yo estaba, cerré mis ojos pensando que me golpearía a mí, pero no fue así. Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y lo vi a él muy enojado.

-Con sólo ignorarnos e irnos evitaría más problemas – Le dije mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

-¡Cállate! – Él me tomó y me dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a él.

-¿¡Q-qué haces!? – Dije en voz alta, pero al estar en ese callejón nadie oía.

-¡No quiero seguir mirando esa cara tuya! – Dijo él molesto – Mereces un castigo – Él empezó a bajar un poco mi camisa mostrando mi hombro.

-¡Detente! – Imploré intentando apartarlo pero era realmente fuerte y brusco.

-Cállate y siente mis colmillos – Él me mordió fuertemente en el hombro, succionando mi sangre, cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando que pronto terminara.

-Delicioso… de verdad ahora entiendo porque esos Sakamaki no te querían dejar ir… tu olor siempre me atrajo hacia ti. No puedo alejarme, no puedo evitar querer más – Dijo él placentero mientras seguía chupando lo que quería ¿podría ser peor?

-Yuma, creí haberte dejado muy en claro que no te retrasaras en cumplir con lo que te he pedido – La voz de Ruki resonó por el solitario callejón.

-Ya llegó al aguafiestas – Se quejó Yuma, soltándome, arreglé mi camisa y miré hacia el suelo.

-Regresa a la mansión, has hecho suficiente por hoy – Ordenó Ruki.

-¡Como sea! – Él desapareció muy enojado.

Yo miré a Ruki apenada por lo ocurrido, mientras él también me miraba con seriedad – Gracias – Le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Qué persona tan problemática eres – Dijo él – Solo porque es una orden estoy de niñera de un ganado.

-R-Ruki-san… - Empecé a sentirme muy débil, no veía bien, perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre Ruki quien me sostuvo, después de eso no supe más que pasó

**-MINUTOS DESPUÉS, MANSIÓN MUKAMI-**

Abrí mis ojos y me encontraba en la habitación dónde dormía – Por fin has despertado – Desvié mi mirada hacia Ruki quien estaba sentado junto al escritorio.

-Ruki-san… - Intenté levantarme de la cama, pero perdí el equilibrio nuevamente, quedando en los brazos de Ruki quien me sostuvo rápidamente, levanté mi mirada y sin saber porque me sonrojé al sentirlo tan cerca, desvié mi mirada y me sostuve sola alejándome un poco de él.

-¿Yuma bebió mucho de ti? Puedes tener anemia – Mencionó él.

-No… creo que no bebió mucho – Respondí – Aunque aún me siento débil – Ruki se acercó de nuevo a mí y colocó su mano sobre mi frente.

-Tienes algo de fiebre, eso explica tu cara tan roja – Me quedé callada con ganas de decirle que tal vez no fuese solo eso – Debes quedarte en cama – Ordenó – Te traeré algo para bajar la fiebre dijo él desapareciendo de allí.

-S-sí… - Obedecí y me acosté nuevamente ¿por qué Ruki era tan amable? ¿Por qué estoy desobedeciendo las palabras de Ayato en este momento? Por alguna razón me siento diferente.

Minutos después, Ruki llegó con medicina la cual tomé y un trapo con agua fría el cual colocó en mi frente.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mí? – Le pregunté.

-Es curioso – Dijo él – Que una persona como tú se enferme, cuando curas tus heridas rápidamente – Le seguí mirando fijamente, así que… después de todo sólo lo hacía por ¿curiosidad? – No me mal intérpretes, no me interesas. Sólo cumplo órdenes, estás al cuidado de nosotros después de todo.

-Sí, entiendo – Le dije desviando mi mirada.

Normal POV

Ella se quedó dormida con Ruki vigilándola, él sin pensarlo llevó su mano hacia su mejilla la cual acarició, se quejó un poco colocando una cara de desagrado por lo que había hecho.

-Tch… que seas tan peculiar no significa que puedas a llegar a ser más que el ganado – Dijo él desapareciendo de allí.

El sol había salido, y Haruka se despertó abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Desvió su mirada hacia donde había visto por última vez a Ruki, pero no estaba mostrando Haruka una cara ¿desilusionada?

-¿Por qué me siento de esta manera? – Dijo mientras se levantaba un poco quedando sentada sobre la cama. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta la cual tocaron.

-¿Chibi estás despierta? – Preguntó Yuma.

-¡Sí! Pasa – Enseguida él obedeció y abrió la puerta.

Haruka POV

-Te he traído un poco de sopa que hice – Me dijo acercándose – Que extraño que me dejes pasar y tú en piyama – miré lo que cargaba puesto y sí, en efecto era mi piyama, recuerdo que cuando perdí el conocimiento tenía ropa.

-¿P-pero cuando me cambié? – Pregunté un poco sonrojada.

-Ése Ruki debió cambiarte, como supo aprovecharse – Dijo él enojado colocándome la comida sobre la cama.

-¿Quién se aprovechó? – Habló Ruki quien apareció de la nada provocando que Yuma se colocara un poco nervioso y yo me sonrojé al verlo, ya que él… me había cambiado de ropa.

-No es nada, ya he terminado aquí – Él desapareció rápidamente, y yo desvié mi mirada hacia la sopa para no mirar a Ruki.

-No creas que estoy interesado en tu cuerpo en ese sentido – Mencionó el pelinegro – Sólo te he hecho un favor que no suele hacer el amo por el ganado.

-Aun así es muy incómodo saber que has visto más de lo que deberías – Le dije sonrojada mientras tomaba algo de sopa la cual estaba deliciosa.

-No me digas que los Sakamaki nunca han visto "más de lo que deberían" – Dijo él sonriendo victorioso, yo casi me ahogo con la sopa, tosiendo un poco pero no respondí ante su pregunta – Me lo imaginé – Él se acercó a mí y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos me sonrojé aún más por eso, él me hacía sentir muy nerviosa – ¿Aún tienes fiebre o sólo estás avergonzada de tenerme tan cerca? – Dijo él con un tono burlesco.

-Debo terminar mi sopa para ponerme a estudiar – Dije cambiando el tema y volviendo a tomar de mí sopa.

-Ya veo, con que estudiar – Dijo él – Kou mencionó que no se te dan bien las matemáticas y me pidió que te enseñara.

-¿K-Kou hizo eso? – Pregunté nerviosa.

-Sí, ciertamente me parece un problema enseñarte, pero no tengo más que hacer así que podría hacerlo, por ésta vez.

-¿¡De verdad!? – Dije alegremente, provocando que Ruki se sorprendiera un poco.

-Sí – Dijo sin más.

-¡Gracias! – Le dije con una sonrisa a lo que él desvió su mirada.

-No me hagas cambiar de opinión.

-V-vale…

Terminé de comer y empezamos a estudiar, él me enseñó y rápidamente entendí mejor los problemas, conocí un poco más de él y por alguna razón ya no me sentía tan incómoda.

-Y esto es así, con sólo saber que formula usar el problema se hace más fácil.

-¡Y es más divertido ahora que sé! – Dije feliz.

-Bueno, eso es todo lo que va para tu examen, al menos cuando te vayas no dirán nada sobre que tus notas bajaron – Dijo él.

Iba a agradecerle nuevamente, pero recordé las palabras de Kou "no seas amable con Ruki porque él lo odia…" bajé mi mirada sin saber que decirle.

-Bueno, mañana podemos seguir – Ruki desapareció quedando yo sola en la habitación.

Normal POV

-¿Cómo se supone debo tratarlo? – Las palabras de Ayato recorrieron la mente de Haruka de repente, poniendo ella una cara muy triste - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco.

Ruki dormía plácidamente, un domingo por la tarde, hasta que se levantó por un mal sueño que había tenido, fue al baño a lavarse la cara. La puerta fue abierta y él giró su mirada hacia quien había sido, Haruka lo vio con una cara que él no soportaba, odiaba que se preocuparan por él.

-Ah… umm… - Ella no preguntó nada aunque lo más seguro se había dado cuenta de su estado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – El rostro de Haruka lo miró con impresión.

-Sí… ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? – Él guardó silencio por unos segundos.

-No es nada, olvídalo. Te dejo el baño – Él empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de lograr irse fue detenido por la chica quien sostuvo su brazo - ¿Qué quieres?

-Sí un día quieres hablar… puedes hacerlo – Le dijo a él provocando que él abriera más sus ojos por la sorpresa de sus palabras.

-No lo necesito – Dijo él soltándose y yéndose. Haruka quedó mirando ese vacío por unos segundos, luego decidió terminar de entrar al baño para bañarse.

Haruka POV

Pasaron las horas y aún Ruki no venía para seguir enseñándome matemática, así que decidí ir a su habitación, toqué la puerta pero nadie contesto.

-¡Ruki-san! – Lo llamé sin recibir respuesta, le di a la manilla de la puerta y al estar abierta la terminé de abrir – Con permiso… - él no estaba pero seguí recorriendo la habitación – Tal vez salió – Antes de dar vuelta atrás miré algo que me causó curiosidad y más por el nombre que estaba escrito en esa carpeta, "Komori, Yui" – ¿Q-qué? – Me acerqué más y abrí la carpeta había mucha información sobre ella y un plan que había sido mandado por Karl Heinz ¿Quién sería él? Había muchas cosas sobre Yui cosas como que ella sería Eva y tendría que escoger a un Adam, mencionando así a los Sakamaki.

-Veo que has sido un ganado muy entrometido – La voz de Ruki me provocó un gran susto.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – Le pregunté.

* * *

**Wow, disculpen si lo dejé en suspenso *w*, prefiero alargarlo más en el siguiente capítulo. ****Espero les haya gustado! Por fin pronto se sabrá sobre Yui! Mis disculpas si he tardado en ello :) Es sólo que me gusta que todo sea lento y sin apuros x3 **

**Por si hay dudas, Haruka conoce a el padre de los Sakamaki por el nombre de "Tougo" no por "Karl" por eso no sabe "quien es Karl" **

**Nuevamente agradezco sus reviews y apoyo~ ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Y sin más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
